The Shape Shifter
by BerryLopez
Summary: ¿Cómo dejar a la persona que más amas pero que al mismo tiempo es la que más daño te hace? ¿La gente realmente puede cambiar por amor?
1. Chapter 1: Cruzando las líneas

Paste your document here...

Capítulo 1: Cruzando las líneas

Sólo me bastaron unos cuantos segundos para saber que estabas ahí, detrás de mí. Tu olor, tu respiración en mi cuello y de repente tus manos en mi cintura obligándome a voltearme hacia ti para verte directo a los ojos, justo lo que no quería, esos ojos me atraían de una manera inexplicable pero que al mismo tiempo hacían que me rindiera y que todas mis barreras se desvanecían.

"Voltea" dijiste junto a mi oído, "he deseado tus labios desde hace más de 2 horas y como comprenderás es demasiado tiempo" eso hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de una manera horrible. Sé que te diste cuenta ya que pude oír cómo te reías por lo bajo.

Lentamente me fui volteando hasta toparme con esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo y de frialdad al mismo tiempo que siempre me preguntaba porque me buscaban a mi cuando podían tener a cualquier persona que desearan. Pero ahí estaban…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunté aun distraída por los susodichos.

"Te lo acabo de decir, ¿qué no me oíste?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"N-no quiero que te me acerques más" dije con voz temblorosa.

"¿En serio? No pareces muy convencida" no borraba la sonrisa y avanzó unos pasos hacia mí.

"S-sí" una vez más me tembló la voz. _Maldición._

"Entonces detenme" diciendo esto se agachó hacia mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Un frenesí en mi estómago hizo que perdiera todo "control" que tenía sobre mí, mis manos se pusieron en sus caderas y pude percibir como sonreía aun más porque había logrado lo que quería y una vez más yo era parte de su juego que había empezado hacía más de 4 meses.

Me tomo por la cintura y me subió al lavabo y abrió un poco mis piernas para que ella pudiera entrar fácilmente y acercarse aun más a mí. Sus besos eran embriagadores y hábiles, sabía perfectamente cuándo y cómo usar la lengua y cómo rozar sus labios con los míos para provocar sentimientos que me mandaban una descarga eléctrica justo hacia mi entrepierna y se distribuyera por el resto de mi cuerpo. Quise apartarme, pero ella sabía perfectamente que me encantaba hacerme la difícil, así que intensificó el beso para que yo me hundiera más en él y se me olvidaran mis ideas de escapismo.

Un sonido detrás de nosotras nos sacó de ese momento tan excitante, ella se volteo y regresó a mí, torció la boca en un gesto de molestia.

"Y yo que quería acabar con esto… Ya será para la próxima" me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y me giñó el ojo, salió tan rápido del baño como había llegado. Y yo subida en el lavabo me quedé con la boca abierta y viendo hacia la puerta. Odiaba realmente a Quinn Fabray y su doble cara.

Sólo quería terminar con ello pero cada vez que se aparecía y me ponía esa mirada, todo se me olvidaba porque hasta un discurso tenía listo, sin embargo, al ver esos pozos verdes llenos de deseo y frialdad calculadora mi cuerpo se inundaba del mismo placer con el que aquellos ojos me observaban.

Salí como pude del baño ya que me temblaban las piernas, aun seguía aturdida por nuestro encuentro fugaz. Afuera me encontré a Kurt que me vio y sonrió cuando llegó hasta mí me miró extrañado.

"Hey Rachel ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba otro mío.

"Ehmmm sí, todo bien, sólo que tengo un poco de hambre, eso es todo" dije con mi mejor voz, después de todo era una actriz ¿no?

"Pues creo que debemos ir por algo antes de que te desmayes ya que te ves un poco pálida, pero creo que antes deberíamos pasar a la enfermería para ver si no es un virus o algo, después a la cafetería y después al Glee Club" dijo esto casi sin aliento, hablando más para él que para mí.

"No Kurt, estoy bien, sólo necesito algo de comer y nos vamos directo al Glee Club" dije jalándolo hacia la cafetería.

"Está bien, pero espero sólo sea eso y no que me estés ocultando algo" dijo picando mi nariz.

"No para nada" dije en un susurro.

Cuando entramos al comedor estaba aquella chica riéndose en su mesa de las Cheerios junto a Santana y Brittany como si nada hubiera pasado; nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y yo me estremecí, ella sólo sonrió con picardía y siguió con su interesante conversación. Tomé una bandeja para servirme mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la fila. Kurt me venía platicando algo sobre Blaine pero realmente no le estaba poniendo atención ya que mi cabeza estaba reviviendo los momentos en el baño con esa rubia que no estaba a más de 50 metros de mí que parecía que nada le afectaba.

"¿Tú qué opinas Rach?" la pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Q-qué?" dije volteando a ver a Kurt aun distraída. Kurt me miró detenidamente y después volteo hacia donde estaba viendo hacía unos momentos.

"¿Y ahora qué te hizo Quinn?"

"¡N-nada!" lo dije casi gritando muy nerviosa y sentí como el color de mi cara comenzaba a elevarse.

"Ajá" dijo Kurt con una carcajada. "Perdón, no la quería incomodar srita. Berry" terminó aventándome una rebanada de pepino a la cara.

"¡No desperdicies!" dije intentando que se le olvidara el tema de conversación.

"¿Entonces?" dijo con interés en su voz. _Demonios, sabría que no se le olvidaría._

"Bien te cuento, pero jura no decir nada" dije señalándolo amenazadoramente.

Kurt levantó la mano derecha solemnemente "Por Barbra" dijo cerrando los ojos, yo reí por su postura.

Respiré con pesadumbre y cuando levanté la vista Quinn estaba parada detrás de Kurt mirándome como si supiera lo que iba a contar ya que su cara estaba desencajada. Yo me quedé muda y Kurt volteo.

"Ah hola Quinn, sino te importa estábamos en una conversación"

"Sí lo sé, pero… ¿Berry puedo hablar contigo un momento?" me dijo fulminándome con la mirada. Yo sólo asentí y me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí muy obedientemente.

De nuevo nos dirigíamos a donde todo había comenzado pero cuando yo me iba a seguir de largo me jaló hacia el salón del coro y cerró la puerta. Me puso contra la pared y se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca, pude sentir su aliento y mi corazón se agitó. Paseo sus ojos de mis ojos a mis labios, yo estaba inmóvil ya que con una de sus manos me agarraba la muñeca y su cuerpo presionaba el mío.

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Berry, ¿entendiste?" me dijo de manera mordaz.

"Déjame en paz Quinn" lo dije en un susurro.

"No creo que quieras eso" dijo acercándose aún más a mis labios. "Dilo como si de verdad lo quisieras y tal vez te haga caso".

Quise decir algo pero sus labios me distraían por completo y eran como un imán para los míos, mis ojos bajaron a su boca lo cual le indicó a ella que quería besarla. "Sabía que no podías" dijo con sorna.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado que cada vez se intensificaba más y más. Su pierna se abrió paso entre las mías y eso me hizo soltar un ligero gemido que provocó una sonrisa en ella. Mi lengua le pidió entrada a su boca y ella accedió. Yo la atraje más a mí y pude sentir su corazón junto al mío, ambos acelerados por la emoción y la pasión.

De repente se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos corriendo, ella se apartó bruscamente de mí y cuando me volteó a ver tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de ira como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa, salió del salón echa una furia y yo una vez más me quedé sola sintiéndome rechazada.


	2. Chapter 2: Tu vida cambiará para siempre

Capítulo 2: Tu vida cambiará para siempre

De una cosa estaba segura, las cosas ya no serían las mismas de ahora en adelante para empezar porque la chica más popular de la escuela me besaba cada vez que se le ocurría y yo no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que parara ya que seamos honestas, me gustaba que lo hiciera, por un momento sentía que me quería pero pocos segundos después me apartaba con fuerza y se iba. Y segundo porque alguien más sabía y a ninguna de nosotras nos agradaba la idea de que había otra persona por ahí que supiera de nuestro "tórrido romance", mucho menos a Quinn ya que peligraba toda su popularidad e incluso su vida entera como me lo había dicho días después del incidente, sinceramente creo que estaba exagerando y eso que lo digo yo, la reina del drama.

Quinn estaba más alterada de lo normal -si es que eso era posible- así que nuestros encuentros no fueron algo frecuente. Aun no había dado con la persona que nos había interrumpido pero estaba cerca de descubrirlo, podía verlo en su mirada; realmente compadecía a la persona en cuanto la empezara a interrogar y a amenazar para que no abriera la boca, después de todo era una Fabray y debía guardar apariencias aunque esa no fuera su verdadera cara. Los Fabray, una familia llena de máscaras.

Por momentos llegué a compadecerla por la vida que tenía que llevar pero se me olvidaba con cada carcajada llena de veneno que salía de su boca y sólo podía pensar que se merecía todo lo que le pasara, siempre pensé nadie podía ser tan cruel hasta que la conocí a ella.

Esa semana mis padres me dejarían sola y pensé hacer una pijamada con Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine para relajarme un poco por los cambios bruscos de ánimo de la Reina del Hielo, todos confirmaron su asistencia lo cual me tranquilizó ya que podría hablar con mis amigos y tal vez hasta desahogarme de esta experiencia tan frustrante con Quinn Fabray.

Era la última hora de clases y pensaba irme a dar un baño relajante a casa antes de recibir a las visitas, llegué a mi casillero pero sentí como alguien me observaba así que voltee y era la mirada que menos me quería topar. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba parada viéndome como con ganas de golpearme y al mismo tiempo de besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento. Se acercó.

"Supe de tu pijamada, espero no se te ocurra decir nada Berry" dijo de forma amenazadora.

"¿Decir qué?" dije haciéndome la que no sabía de qué hablaba.

"Así me gusta Berry" sonrió de lado, me barrió y se alejó con su movimiento de cadera que dejaba helado a cualquiera que la viera pasar.

Pero ni todas las amenazas de Quinn iban a impedir que me quitara este peso de encima con mis mejores amigos. Una "relación" con ella era algo que no se me había ocurrido nunca en la vida y era demasiado como para lidiar con ello sola.

Después de un relajante baño en mi tina y con las espumas de mis padres estaba lista para cuando llegaran mis amigos. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar los snacks para nuestra noche de chicas; puse las palomitas en el microondas mientras silbaba "Gives you hell" y claro dentro de mí sabía que tenía dedicatoria, era tan consciente de ello que sonreí con tristeza, pensé que mi primer amor iba a ser como el que te cuentan en las historias épicas lleno de romance y detalles lindos, por lo menos éste no carecía de pasión pero al parecer venía de un lugar obscuro colmado de resentimiento y miedo.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos y corrí a la puerta, debían ser Kurt y Blaine, ellos siempre tan puntuales para nuestras reuniones; a Mercedes le tomaba más tiempo pero la comprendía ya que su mamá siempre nos mandaba galletas o brownies de chocolate que desaparecíamos en menos de una hora platicando sobre nuestros problemas de amor de los cuales Blaine y Kurt ya no hablaban ya que vivían una historia la cual yo envidiaba mucho, pero aun así nos daban consejos bastante útiles y estoy muy feliz porque mi mejor amigo al fin encontró a alguien que lo ama tanto como lo respeta.

"¡Rachel!" corearon Kurt y Blaine al verme, me dieron su respectivo beso y los invité a pasar a la morada de los Berry.

"¿Cómo están chicos?" dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala que ya había acondicionado con colchones, cobijas, almohadas, t.v., radio, muchos discos y películas, después de todo era viernes y podíamos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde.

"Bien, todo tranquilo Rach ¿y tú?" preguntó Blaine, "Ah por cierto, trajimos chocolate con malvaviscos en polvo, Kurt y yo lo vimos el otro día y pensamos que sería perfecto para nuestras reuniones" sonrió con satisfacción al entregarme la cajita.

"Yo pienso que me va a sacar más acné de lo que ya tengo" dijo Kurt tocándose la cara con preocupación.

"Eres hermoso, no tienes de qué preocuparte" le dijo Blaine con esa sonrisa de ensueño. Kurt se sonrojó, yo sólo me limité a reír por lo bajo y llevar la cajita a la cocina.

"Bueno Rachel no has contestado la pregunta de Blaine y creo que me querías contar algo el otro día" dijo Kurt alzando la voz para que pudiera oírlo.

"Ohh no era nada y estoy bien" dije no dándole importancia a mis "ligeros" encuentros con Quinn. Ambos me miraron y luego ellos se miraron.

"No te creemos nada" dijeron al mismo tiempo y se cruzaron de brazos. Yo solté una carcajada.

"Creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos" dije entre risas.

"No cambies el tema Rachel" dijo Kurt.

"No lo hago, sólo que temo por mi vida si abro la boca" dije poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

"No seas dramática, aunque sea imposible, y cuéntanos, tal vez podamos ayudar" dijo Kurt sentándome en uno de los sillones. Yo suspiré, al parecer no había fuerza humana para que dejaran el tema de lado.

"Bien, les contaré pero no pueden decir absolutamente nada a NADIE, ya que ni se si lo estoy imaginando o de verdad es real ¡júrenlo!" dije amenazándolos con mi dedo índice.

"Lo juramos" dijeron al unísono. Una vez más reí por lo coordinados que sonaban.

"Hace como 4 meses sucedió algo muy extraño… Estaba en el baño de chicas retocándome el gloss cuando entró en ese momento Quinn hecha una fiera y yo le pregunté que le pasaba, claro guardando mi distancia, ya saben cómo es cuando no es la "recatada Quinn", pues no recibí respuesta de su parte sólo me volteo a ver de una manera que francamente me espantó y se me acercó peligrosamente, de verdad pensé que me iba a hacer daño o algo así" dije con el ceño fruncido al recordar ese momento.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para continuar mi relato, sonó el timbre y tanto Kurt como Blaine hicieron un sonido de molestia por la interrupción tan brusca.

"Yo abro" dije para escaparme de ese par y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegué me percaté que estaba lloviendo a cántaros así que me apresuré a abrir ya que Mercedes seguramente iba a estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

"Merc…" no pude terminar la frase.

No era ella.

N/A: Hola chicas! Disculpen que mi nota pasada fue en los RW jajaja pero soy muy nueva en esto y pues no lo hice muy bien jejeje espero les haya gustado y pues aquí les dejo el nuevo :)

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3: En la obscuridad se puede ver

Capítulo 3: En la obscuridad se puede ver mejor

Estaba ahí parada frente a mí empapada viéndome fijamente pero su mirada era indescifrable, ninguna de las dos decía nada. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en el porche.

De repente noté que estaba llorando en silencio y mi primer instinto fue abrazarla pero no lo hice, tenía miedo que me aventara o me golpeara, así que intenté dar un paso hacia ella para saber cuál era su reacción y como lo tenía previsto: se sobresaltó. Yo retrocedí de nuevo a mi lugar.

"¿Quieres pasar?" dije casi en un susurro. Sólo asintió, me hice a un lado para que pasara y se me aventó a los brazos desesperadamente. Lloró. Lloró como nunca la había visto hacerlo.

"Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa" era lo único que decía y golpeaba mi pecho prácticamente sin fuerza.

De la nada apareció Kurt con una toalla en las manos, cubrió a Quinn y la abrazó. Ahora él entendía lo que pasaba entre nosotras. Yo seguía en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero cuando pude salir de él corrí a mi cuarto por ropa seca para que Quinn no se resfriara.

Al llegar abajo con la ropa la vi entre los brazos de Kurt completamente indefensa y sentí un enorme amor por esa chica, sin saber porque ya que se había dedicado toda la secundaria a torturarme y por los últimos 4 meses a jugar con mi mente de una manera cruel. Sin embargo, como dicen en el corazón no se puede gobernar.

"Toma, para que te cambies y no te enfermes" le tendí la ropa seca. Ella alzó la vista, tenía los ojos muy rojos y la mirada como perdida.

"Gracias" dijo débilmente y tomó la pijama.

"El baño está al fondo a la izquierda" le indiqué.

Se levantó muy lento, me lanzó una mirada que hasta podría decir que de ternura y se dirigió al baño en silencio. Kurt, Blaine y yo nos quedamos viendo con los ojos muy abiertos intentando saber que era lo que había sucedido. Kurt fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la habitación.

"Así que tú y…" dijo pensativo.

"No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que pasó justo ahora" dije aun confusa.

"Claramente está afectada por lo de ustedes" dijo Blaine.

"Bueno pues no es la única" dije empezando a molestarme.

"Creo que deberían hablar" dijo Kurt.

"Ajá ¿y empezar por dónde? Hey Quinn creo que eres lesbiana y te gusto. Sí, creo que no es algo que le dices a una chica cristiana y mucho menos a una Fabray" dije molesta.

"Era una sugerencia Rach, no te molestes, es obvio que para ambas es complicado y nuevo. No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga sea gay" dijo esto último para él.

"Espera un momento ¡yo no soy gay!" dije indignada.

Kurt alzó una ceja "¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta cuando te besa?" dijo con sorna.

"¿Cómo sabes que me besa?" dije sorprendida.

"No lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir" dijo riendo.

"¡Maldición Kurt!" dije cruzándome de brazos. No pudo seguir el interrogatorio ya que Quinn salió del baño lo cual agradecí eternamente.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera decir algo las luces se apagaron y se escuchó un tronido horrible proveniente del cielo. Justo al mismo tiempo mi celular vibró, lo saqué del pantalón de mi pijama y era un mensaje de Mercedes disculpándose pero la tormenta no la dejaba salir de casa. Lástima no habría brownies esta noche y vaya que necesitaba uno en ese momento.

"Genial, no hay luz y no viene Mercedes" dije con pesadez.

"Ohh que mal, extrañaré esos brownies" dijo Blaine con tristeza.

"Ufff iré por las velas" dije haciéndome paso entre la obscuridad, intentando no tirar nada o caerme.

Quinn seguía inmóvil frente a la puerta del baño como pensando que decir o que hacer. Yo me seguía preguntando qué demonios hacía aquí ya que sabía perfectamente que no estaría sola. Si no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro había elegido el peor momento para hacer una escena de desesperación o no sé de qué era lo que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?" le escuché decir desde su esquina. Su voz hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

"De todas formas no pensaba dejarte conducir a tu casa con esta lluvia" me escuché decir.

Al fin encontré las velas y me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder prenderlas. Sentí una mano en la espalda; parecía que me habían puesto fuego porque mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos estaba tibio.

"Déjame que te ayude" me dijo junto al oído. Su voz ronca y dulce sólo lograba que hiciera lo que ella decía. Asentí débilmente y deje que me acompañara a la cocina. No quitaba su mano de mi espalda lo cual hacía que mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho y mi respiración fuera cada vez más pesada.

Sabía perfectamente que Kurt ya le estaba susurrando algo a Blaine sobre Quinn y yo entrando a la cocina al igual que el repentino cambio de humor de ella.

En cuanto entramos y estábamos fuera de la vista de los chicos, Quinn se pegó a mi espalda, me abrazó y empezó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, como si me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Por unos segundos no pude pensar más que en el roce de sus labios con mi piel pero de repente reaccioné y me aparté de ella para hacerle frente aunque no pudiera ver claramente su cara ni mucho menos mi alrededor.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

"Eso es justo lo que quiero saber Quinn" dije con el seño fruncido.

"Pues te estaba besando y te quitaste" dijo ella señalándome.

"No te hagas la tonta, hablo de esto, de nosotras"

"¿Por qué debemos ponerle una etiqueta? Nos divertimos ¿no?" dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo a mí.

"No Quinn, tú te diviertes, a mí cada día me dejas peor de confundida sobre qué es lo que quieres de mí" dije levantando la mano para que no se me acercara ni un centímetro más.

"Pensé que te gustaba" dijo viéndome fijamente.

"Ese es el problema, me gusta demasiado pero no soporto que un día me estés besando y al otro me estás empujando a los casilleros o gritándome nombres ofensivos" dije alterada.

"Me agradas Rachel pero"

"Pero ¿qué?" la interrumpí bruscamente.

"Pero no es tan fácil como crees" dijo decidida.

"¡Pues búscate a otra que quiera jugar contigo a los besos metidas en el clóset porque yo no me voy a prestar a ser tu verdadera cara mientras te escondes tras la máscara de la niña bien portada y célibe que todos sabemos no eres!" le solté todo lo que tenía guardado desde el primer día que me había besado y empujado dos minutos después contra las puertas de los baños sin darme una explicación sino una mirada fría y después la espalda dejándome lo más confundida de lo que había estado en mi corta vida.

"Lo entiendo ¿quieres que me vaya?" dijo con la cabeza agachada.

"¡No! Y eso es lo peor, que quiero estar contigo pero odio que me abandones como un maldito trapo. No sé si te lo han hecho a ti pero se siente del carajo Quinn" dije esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, pero no sé si pueda cambiar sólo por ti" dijo alzando la vista y clavándola en la mía. A veces podía ser extremadamente fría.

"Pues yo no te esperaré toda la vida" le dije volteándome buscando los cerillos.

"Está bien" dijo con toda la calma del mundo. Solté el aire que estaba sosteniendo con pesadumbre, encontré los cerillos y encendí uno, pude verla cerca de mí. Por unos pocos segundos no pude respirar por ver esos ojos perfectos que me sostenían la mirada, que hacían que todas mis barreras se destruyeran, que mi alma quedara completamente desnuda. Sólo ella lograba eso.

Quise besarla hasta morir en sus labios pero no podía permitírmelo después de lo que había dicho ya que iba a parecer una bipolar, así que como pude me quedé inmóvil hasta que sentí algo caliente en mi dedo. El cerillo. Idiota.

"¡Auch!" dije y solté el cerillo poniendo mi dedo en mi boca.

"Cuidado" dijo tomando mi mano "¿Estás bien?"

Voltee a ver de nuevo esos ojos, ya no pude más, mi cuerpo se acercó al de ella como si de imanes se trataran. Nuestros labios se fundieron en un nuevo beso pero esta vez lo sentí diferente, por un momento fue sincero, sin mentiras, sin enojos, sin reclamos. Un beso puro.

N/A: Listo chicas! disculpen la tardanza jeje pero muchas cosas en la vida que no permiten que una pueda escribir con tranquilidad :) espero les guste! Buen inicio de semana!


	4. Chapter 4: Conociéndote

Capítulo 4: Conociéndote

No sé muy bien cómo ocurrieron los eventos que estoy a punto de narrar. Sólo recuerdo las escaleras, su mano, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la puerta de mi cuarto…

"Bésame" su voz ronca inundaba mis oídos y me volvía su esclava.

"Kurt y Blaine están abajo" dije intentando escapar de nuevo.

"Poco me importa" me jaló y me puso contra la pared. Besó mi cuello, con su mano recorría mi cuerpo y con la otra tenía aprisionada una de mis muñecas. Me separó de la pared, caminó hacia atrás mientras atrapaba mis labios en un beso apasionado. Dimos con la cama de puro milagro.

"Dime que me deseas" dijo de nuevo con su voz ronca.

"Te deseo" dije mientras ella se deshacía de su blusa y yo admiraba su cuerpo perfecto encima del mío. De repente, miedo. Invadió todo mi cuerpo y ella lo notó.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo mientras desabrochaba mi camisa.

"N-nada" mentí. Acercó sus labios a mi clavícula y plantó un beso húmedo que sólo logró que mi cuerpo se encogiera de excitación.

"¿Segura?" acarició mi abdomen.

"Sí" era demasiado tarde para decir que no.

Su mano bajó un poco más mientras sus labios seguían entretenidos en mi cuello y pecho. Cuando rozaron mis senos respingué y ella rio un poco.

"No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras" dijo con voz juguetona.

"Eso espero" le sonreí. La mano que ya estaba abajo entró a mi pantalón, sólo cerré los ojos. _Mi primera vez con una chica ¡No puedo creer que esto va a suceder ahora! Tengo mucho miedo y ella ni siquiera lo nota ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué su mano está ahí? wou... eso se siente bien..._

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba completamente desnuda al igual que Quinn lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que nunca había visto tan de cerca a una chica desnuda. Ella se veía tan sexy con la cara chapeada y en sus ojos había un brillo muy particular que no le había visto antes, su cabello suelto, su cuerpo encima del mío. Besaba cada parte de mi con gran habilidad y cariño, me susurraba al oído cuanto me deseaba pero nunca un te quiero.

Mis manos temblaban al tocar su piel y me movía torpemente, en realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo y a comparación de ella que se veía tan cómoda y experta, me hacía pensar que yo no era la única chica con la que había estado.

Me sentía cada vez más y más caliente, mi pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, sentía como si algo dentro de mí fuera a estallar. Lo hizo. En ese momento me percaté de mi voz llenando toda la habitación junto a la suya, parecía como si se complementaran. Caí completamente muerta en la cama intentando que el oxígeno llenara mis pulmones pero parecía como si todo el aire del cuarto no fuera suficiente para satisfacer mi necesidad.

Ella simplemente se acostó a mi lado y me quitó el cabello de la cara, sonrió, la vi más llena de luz y plena, como si no fuera ella por unos momentos. Eso fue lo último que vi. No supe de mí. Al despertar se había ido sin explicaciones.

Todo el fin de semana pasó sin noticias de ella pero sí mensajes de Kurt histéricos intentando sacarme la historia de mi escapada en la total obscuridad.

Al llegar el lunes entré a la escuela un poco animada después de haber descansado pero todo se cayó de un momento a otro.

Quinn se pavoneaba en su uniforme de Cheerio de la mano del rubio más simpático de todo el Glee Club: Sam. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una vez más la frialdad. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos...

N/A: Espero les guste jeje lo se, esta un poco corto jajaja pero los próximos estarán más largos xq se viene toooodo el drama!

para las que quieren estar en contacto les dejo mi Twitter: monserratyael cuidense!


	5. Chapter 5: Suficiente

Capítulo 5: Suficiente

Los días pasaban cada vez más lentos, no sabía dónde meterme ya que por todos lados veía a la pareja más maldita adorable y yo cada día me sentía como un trapo, basura, una apestada.

No podía creer que me había entregado a una persona tan cruel como Quinn Fabray. Me sentía completamente vacía y Kurt hacía hasta lo imposible para animarme desde un simple capuchino hasta un maratón con todas las películas de Barbra, sin embargo, nada parecía sacarme de mi estado de zombie; era mi último año en Mckinley y me lo estaba pasando de lo peor.

Por un lado me alegraba que me fuera a ir a Nueva York y el día de la audición para NYADA se acercaba cada vez más lo cual me ponía extremadamente nerviosa aunque todos estos sentimientos me ayudarían a la elección de mi canción y a hacer mi presentación aun más poderosa. Eso era lo único que le podía agradecer a Quinn, que mi entrada a NYADA iba a ser espectacular gracias a su maltrato emocional. Tanto estar pensando en ella y en mi audición hizo que no me diera cuenta a donde había ido a dar. Justo el lugar donde había comenzado todo y con ella dentro.

Entré al baño con la cabeza bien en alto intentando que no se notara lo mal que estaba y mucho menos se lo debía demostrar a ella. Suficiente daño había causado ya. Sentí cómo su mirada se clavaba en mi espalda pero no la voltee a ver porque sólo me recordaría esa noche en la que me había sentido completamente amada aunque sólo hubiera durado un segundo.

"Rachel yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada, ahora me queda todo muy claro" dije intentando no llorar.

"Déjame hablar" dijo volteándose completamente hacia mí.

"¿Para decirme qué?" me voltee violentamente para hacerle frente. Ella agachó la cabeza. "Eso me imaginaba" salí de ahí con el corazón encogido y las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos. Corrí hasta mi coche, no podía quedarme en la escuela ni un momento más. Conduje hasta mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, por suerte mis padres estaban fuera de casa, en su clase de yoga. No sé cuántas horas estuve llorando bajo mi almohada pero me quedé completamente dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba obscuro afuera y tenía mucha hambre así que decidí bajar a prepararme algo de comer. Mis padres estaban en el sillón viendo tv yo pasé sin decir nada directo a la cocina, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo me haría algo y regresaría a mi habitación para comerlo a solas. Pero para mi mala suerte mis padres me vieron y me siguieron a la cocina.

"Hola querida" dijo mi padre Hiram.

"Hola" dije sin ganas.

"¿Cómo estás cariño?" dijo mi padre Leroy.

"Bien" mentí. Ambos se miraron preocupados y se acercaron a mí.

"Rachel cariño, te conocemos como nadie en este mundo y hemos notado algunos cambios en ti por los últimos 4 meses" Hiram dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla de manera cariñosa.

_Malditos padres._

"Es sólo que estoy nerviosa por mi audición a NYADA, eso es todo" los vi a los ojos para que fuera más convincente lo que les acababa de decir.

"Bueno nena, sabes que serás la mejor en esa audición, no tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo Leroy con una sonrisa.

"Sólo queríamos decirte que puedes contarnos lo que quieras, sin importar que sea" dijo Hiram.

"Gracias papás" dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Bien dicho esto, te tenemos una sorpresa" dijo Leroy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿De qué se trata?" estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

"Bueno…" Hiram sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y me lo entregó. Abrí el sobre, saqué el papel que contenía y comencé a leer.

_Srita. Rachel Berry:_

_Ha sido usted seleccionada para el curso de verano en la ciudad de Los Ángeles con una duración de 3 semanas en las que se hospedará en las instalaciones de la escuela._

_Las materias que cursará son las siguientes:_

_-Baile contemporáneo._

_-Actuación._

_-Canto._

_Esperamos su pronta respuesta. De antemano reiteramos nuestras felicitaciones._

_Isela Sotelo_

_Directora _

_LAMAS_

Mi cara se iluminó al leer esa carta, la cerré y miré a mis padres con una gran sonrisa, me aventé a ellos y los abracé con fuerza.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, son los mejores padres del mundo!" dije entre risas.

"Vaya creo que hemos recuperado a nuestra pequeña estrella Hiram" dijo Leroy riendo.

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron un poco mejor, Kurt estaba muy emocionado por mí y me hizo prometerle que le enseñaría todo lo que aprendiera en el verano para que juntos lo usáramos en NYADA.

"¿Y cómo va tu elección para la audición?" dijo Kurt cerrando su casillero.

"Creo que tengo la perfecta elección que me refleja en estos momentos mi querido amigo" dije con una sonrisa triste.

"Bueno estoy seguro de que lo harás estupendo y yo estaré ahí para aplaudir en cuanto termines y te digan: Rachel Berry estás dentro, no me cabe la menor duda de que triunfarás" dijo abrazándome.

"Gracias Kurt, pues nos dirán lo mismo a ambos y nos iremos juntos a Nueva York a empezar nuestra nueva vida" dije mientras volteaba hacia adelante y veía a Quinn besando a Sam con tanta naturalidad que me hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. Kurt lo notó.

"Olvídala Rach, las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante" dijo viendo a Quinn como si quisiera matarla.

"No importa ya" dije con tristeza.

Un día antes de mi audición estaba en el auditorio pensando en lo que me deparaba el futuro con el curso de verano y NYADA. Tan concentrada estaba en mis sueños que nunca oí que alguien había entrado y estaba parada detrás de mí. Sólo hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cuello fui consciente de su presencia.

"Te ves tan linda pensativa" me susurró junto al oído.

"¿Qué quieres Quinn?" dije esperando que se fuera pronto.

"Vine a hacer las paces linda" dijo plantando un beso en mi cuello. Por un momento sentí que había extrañado su roce contra mi piel, sin embargo, pudieron más los engaños y maltratos. Me aparté y la vi directo a los ojos.

"Ya no más Quinn, has hecho bastante daño" dije con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar.

"Pero… me gustas Rachel…" lo dijo casi en un susurro que hasta el día de hoy pienso que no fue real.

"No es suficiente Quinn y mucho menos con todo lo que has hecho. Así que mejor vete y se feliz con Sam, Finn, Puck o con cualquier otra mujer pero ya no conmigo. Hiciste todo para arruinarlo" dije alejándome de ella.

"No, dame otra oportunidad Rachel, es que tengo mucho miedo" dijo, por primera vez la veía desesperada.

"No Quinn, ya no más, déjame ser feliz, deja de jugar conmigo" las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas.

Quinn ya no avanzó hacia mí, se quedó parada a unos metros, viéndome. Pude ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían pero ninguna lágrima salió y eso me hizo enojar.

"¡Mírate, ni siquiera puedes llorar! ¿Acaso sientes algo por mí? ¡Dilo!" grité. Ella se sobresaltó por mi reacción. Pero ni con eso lograba sacar una palabra de su boca. "Olvídalo, no pienso estar con alguien que no se atreva a enfrentarse a sus miedos por mí" pasé junto a ella y no se movió ni un centímetro.

El día más esperado de toda mi vida había llegado y yo al lado de mi mejor amigo tomándonos las manos en señal de apoyo a punto de salir a dar la presentación de nuestras vidas.

Kurt salió primero y lo hizo espectacular, cantó "Not the boy next door" del musical The boy from Oz. Carmen Tibedaux quedó impresionada con su actuación y pocos segundos después oí mi nombre. Salí al escenario y pude ver a Blaine, Kurt y al señor Schuester que se habían acomodado en unas butacas detrás de Carmen para disfrutar y en señal de apoyo. Justo en el momento en que me estaba presentando entró ella, aquella a la que le iba a cantar esta canción.

"Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y cantaré "Cry" de Kelly Clarckson" dije viéndola fijamente.

La música empezó, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón iba muy rápido y sentía que pronto me desmayaría pero mis ganas de demostrar que nada ni nadie podían contra mí eran más grandes.

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you,_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend i'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Si alguien me pregunta_

_Voy a decirles que nos mudamos_

_Cuando toda la gente mira fijamente_

_Voy a fingir que no los escucho hablar._

_Siempre que te veo_

_Tragaré mi orgullo, y morderé mi lengua_

_Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto_

_Actuando como si nada estuviera mal_

Los primeros versos salieron de mi boca con toda naturalidad y todos mis nervios se desvanecieron. Quinn me veía fijamente y sabía perfectamente que esas palabras eran para ella.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? cry?_

_¿Esto se acabó?_

_¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? _

_¿Es tan difícil como se supone?_

_¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?_

_Llorar_

Al momento de llegar al coro no pude más y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Ella provocaba todo eso y más. Pero yo ya no quería sentir más dolor.

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_Yeah, what do I care_

_If they believe me or not ''(if they believe me or not)''_

_Whenever I feel_

_Your memory is breakin' my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Si alguien me pregunta, solo le diré que nos distanciamos_

_Sin embargo, no me importa si me creen o no_

_Siempre que siento tu memoria está rompiendo mi corazón_

_Voy a fingir que estoy bien con todo esto_

_Actuando como si nada estuviera mal_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? cry?_

_¿Esto se acabó?_

_¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? _

_¿Es tan difícil como se supone?_

_¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?_

_Llorar_

I'm talkin' in circles

I'm lyin', they know it

_Why won't this just stop for a while_

_Estoy hablando en círculos_

_Estoy mintiendo_

_Ellos lo saben_

_¿Por qué no paran por un momento?_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? cry?_

_¿Esto se acabó?_

_¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? _

_¿Es tan difícil como se supone?_

_¿Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?_

_Llorar_

Cuando terminé apenas pude respirar pero logré mantenerme firme ya que estaba en una audición. Sólo pude ver una ligera sonrisa de Carmen Tibedaux y cuando voltee al otro lado Quinn estaba completamente llena de lágrimas. O eso fue lo que pude ver ya que salió muy rápido de ahí para que nadie más supiera que estaba llorando.

Supe que en ese momento yo la había herido como ella a mí.

N/A: Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo! espero les guste el drama xq nos esperan varios así, que tal? Alguien quiere golpear a Quinn? jajajaja Creen que hizo bien Rachel?

Hasta la próxima

Buen fin de semana a todas!


	6. Chapter 6: Adiós

Capítulo 6: Adiós

Pasé unas semanas de completa angustia y nerviosismo a pesar de estar emocionada por mi curso de verano en L.A., ya que me ayudaría a aprender a vivir sola y hacerme cargo de mí misma. Eran demasiados sentimientos para mi pequeña persona. Kurt me ayudaba escogiendo mis atuendos, creo que gracias a él no me iban a linchar en esa ciudad.

Desde el día de mi audición muchas cosas cambiaron en el ambiente: yo me sentía con todo el poder del mundo, nadie podía contra mí; Kurt y Blaine tuvieron su primera pelea fuerte sobre un chico que Kurt había conocido pero al final todo se arregló tan bien que no los vi como en dos días; Quinn y Sam tronaron como si ella quisiera probarme algo, pero nunca se acercó, así que supuse que seguía temiendo lo que pensaran los demás; hasta cierto punto me dio lástima ya que pensé que así sería toda su vida, escondida de su realidad. No todos podemos nacer con libertad. Cuando nos encontrábamos en el baño ninguna de las dos hablaba y ella siempre se apresuraba para salir de ahí. Para este punto ya no me sorprendía nada de lo que hiciera.

Una mañana bajé como de costumbre a desayunar con papá y papá, pero cuando di la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras los vi al pie de ella con una sonrisa enorme.

"¿Qué les sucede?" dije extrañada. Papá Hiram sacó un sobre de detrás de su espalda, en la esquina superior izquierda un sello rojo: NYADA.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" dije con voz temblorosa.

"Sí nena, llegó esta mañana" dijo papá Hiram.

"Hemos luchado en contra de nosotros para no abrirlo" dijo papá Leroy ansioso. Tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo miré como si no supiera de qué se trataba.

"Ábrelo cariño" dijo papá Hiram.

"No papás; lo siento, hice un pacto con Kurt de que lo abriríamos juntos" dije con el sobre pegado a mi pecho.

"Ohhh vamos ¿nos dejarás así de angustiados?" dijo papá Leroy con un puchero muy parecido al que yo hacía.

"Sí, aunque me pongas esa cara papá, un pacto es un pacto" dije solemnemente. Mis padres se echaron a reír por lo seria que me veía.

Llegando a la escuela corrí a buscar a Kurt para al fin saber cuál era el futuro que nos deparaba. Fama o flama. Después de varios pasillos recorridos lo encontré: al parecer él hacía lo mismo que yo, corríamos uno detrás del otro.

"Te estaba buscando" dije casi sin aliento.

"Y yo a ti" dijo con la cara sonrojada.

"Vamos al salón del coro" dije tomando su mano. Ese camino pareció el más largo de toda nuestra vida.

Entramos al salón vacío y de repente sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda pero no le di importancia. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo los sobres.

"Bueno, tenemos que abrirlos Rachel, no lo harán sólo con verlos" dijo Kurt aun viendo su sobre.

"Tienes razón, juntos ¿ok?" dije volteando hacia él. Ambos rompimos el sobre al mismo tiempo, sacamos la carta y leímos su contenido.

El grito de felicidad de ambos llenó la habitación. La espera había terminado y ambos estábamos dentro.

Después de haberme quitado el peso sobre mí entrada a NYADA me sentía muy ligera y segura de mí misma; ahora sólo me restaba disfrutar mi verano en L.A. y aprender lo más que pudiera en mi curso para usarlo en N.Y. Realmente quería pasar ese verano con mis padres ya que después sería más complicado pero me insistieron en que era muy importante que fuera, ya habría ocasión para estar en familia, primero estaba mi futuro. Por eso los amaba tanto.

Mis maletas estaban listas al igual que mi ánimo por conocer un nuevo lugar… ¡las aventuras que le esperaban a Rachel Berry serían inolvidables!

Llegó el día de la graduación y en dos más estaría arriba de un avión que me llevaría del otro lado del país para mi curso de verano. Frente al Glee Club, Quinn nos confesó que la habían aceptado en Yale y nos agradeció, ya que por nosotros había podido llegar hasta ahí. Dijo todo eso viéndome directo a los ojos. Su mirada siempre lograba el mismo efecto. Sin quererlo sentí algo dentro de mí., necesitaba hablar con ella, el recuerdo de su cara llena de lágrimas me destrozaba a pesar de lo horrible que ella había sido conmigo. Pero por otro lado, no me atrevía a hablarle, no sabía qué decirle…

Una voz llamándome me sacó de mis pensamientos:

"Rachel, hola ¿cómo te va?" dijo Sam con su sonrisa enorme.

"Ah, hola Sam ¿qué pasa?" dije con un tono malhumorado. Pobre, él no tenía la culpa.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?" dijo en un tono misterioso lo cual llamó mi atención.

"Claro, vamos" dije asintiendo. Llegamos hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol y nos sentamos.

"Necesito contarte algo Rachel" dijo, serio.

"Pues dímelo" dije, un poco desesperada.

"Bueno, iré al grano" dijo viéndome "yo fui quien las vio besándose en el salón del coro" exclamó y tragó saliva. Yo me quedé fría, ni siquiera me acordaba de eso, ni si Quinn había dado con la persona. No sabía que decir.

"Quinn logró descifrar quién había sido; al principio fue muy agresiva y me amenazó, tratando de evitar que dijera una palabra sobre el tema, hasta que la hice entender que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, que no le veía razón" dijo explicándome. Algo se encendió dentro de mí.

"¡Claro y fue la perfecta oportunidad para que empezaras a andar con ella ¿no?!" dije bastante alterada.

"¡No! Ella me lo pidió, estaba realmente alterada me pidió ayuda y no supe qué más hacer, pero fui yo quien le dijo que esto de nosotros no estaba bien así que decidí dejarla ya que supe que sentía algo por ti aunque se niegue a admitirlo y por favor no le vayas a decir que yo te lo dije porque literal me matará" dijo con una media sonrisa. Yo me quedé pensativa, no podía creer que Quinn realmente sintiera algo, aunque ese algo no estaba definido aún.

"Creo que deberías hablar con ella Rachel, le haría bien" dijo, abrazándome.

"No lo sé Sam, me ha lastimado demasiado" dije dudando mucho sobre lo que me había dicho.

"Piénsalo, les vendría bien a ambas" dijo sonriendo. Realmente no podía odiar a este chico, era demasiado dulce.

"Está bien, lo pensaré, gracias Sam" dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Desperté en la mañana del domingo, bajé a desayunar con mi familia y después todos nos subimos al coche con dirección a la iglesia. Me daban nauseas entrar ahí, ya que lo que sentía por Rachel era pecado, pero después de mi tortura y expiación, estaba decidida a ir en busca de Kurt para saber cuándo se iba ella a L.A. y dónde se iba a quedar.

Llegando a casa me quité el vestido dominical, me puse unos jeans y una blusa.

Salí corriendo a pesar del grito que dio mi padre preguntando a dónde iba. Por salir así se me olvidaron las llaves de mi coche. Llegué casi sin aliento a la puerta de los Hummel. Toqué el timbre con miedo; casi salgo corriendo en cuanto lo hice.

"Voy" oí una voz desde dentro. Abrió la puerta y era Carol, la mamá de Finn "hola querida, Quinn ¿cierto? pasa, pasa ¿qué necesitas?" dijo animada.

"Gracias Sra. Sólo necesitaba saber si se encuentra Kurt en casa" dije bastante ansiosa.

"Sí claro, está arriba en su habitación, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha" me indicó.

"Muchas gracias Sra." Dije con una sonrisa. Subí casi corriendo, me detuve y toqué. Abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de verme, obviamente.

"Quinn ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Kurt necesito hablar contigo" dije ya completamente desesperada.

"Pasa" dijo apartándose.

"Gracias" cerró la puerta tras de mí.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

""¿Cuándo se va Rachel?" dije viéndolo fijamente.

"Directo al punto ¿eh?" dijo él molesto.

"Por favor Kurt" dije casi en una súplica.

"¿Porqué no la dejas en paz?" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Necesito decirle algo" dije en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"No te incumbe" regresó mi orgullo.

"Rachel es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la lastimes una vez más" dijo acercándose a mí.

"No pienso hacerlo" dije quedándome firme ante él.

"¿Tuviste una epifanía y todo cambiará?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"No, pero debo verla ¡dímelo!" grité.

"No me grites Fabray que yo sí me defiendo, además ya vas tarde" dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" dije sorprendida.

"Sí, sus padres deben estar llevándola a Columbus a tomar el avión" dijo. Corrí fuera de ahí con todas mis fuerzas, mis piernas no podían más pero las obligué.

Llegué a la calle donde vivía. Logré ver el coche de los Berry arrancando. Corrí tras él con todo lo que me quedaba, pero no fue suficiente. Se había ido.

"¡Rachel!" grité sin éxito "adiós".

N/A: ¿cómo les quedó el ojo? jajajajaja Una disculpa por la tardanza pero debo confesarles que el sábado tengo un examen muy importante así que después de eso seré toda suya de nuevo jeje

Saludos!

Te amo, ya sabes quien! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Dos vidas, dos historias

Lima, Ohio

Aunque intenté no pude borrar de mi cabeza las palabras de Kurt "de todas maneras ya vas tarde" y la parte de atrás del coche de los Berry durante todo el verano. Mi oportunidad de hablar con Rachel se había desvanecido en cuestión de minutos, lo había arruinado todo por el miedo paralizante que me daba el que se enteraran mis padres, mis amigos, todos en Lima y me señalaran. No era tan valiente como Brit y Santana que después de un tiempo salían como si nada a la plaza comercial y ya nadie susurraba cada que pasaban como sucedió al principio. Yo era una Fabray, una de las familias más influyentes de la comunidad de Lima y siempre habíamos vivido bajo el hecho de ser perfectos ante la sociedad, cuando dentro de nuestros muros probablemente fuéramos la familia más disfuncional de toda la ciudad. Y Russel Fabray no iba a tener una hija lesbiana, digamos que no entraba en su plan de familia perfecta. Vivía en una jaula con la llave para escapara pero era tan cobarde que no me atrevía a usarla.

Lloré varias noches en silencio para que nadie se enterara y empezaran a hacer preguntas y yo tan desesperada como estaba podía terminar respondiéndolas. Me la pasaba caminando por las calles de Lima pensando y por una razón u otra terminaba en esa calle, frente a esa casa donde la había perdido. Me quedaba viéndola y observando hacia su cuarto donde habíamos compartido todo, creía que si la veía lo suficiente ella aparecería en la ventana, pero todo era un sueño ya que ella estaba a miles de kilómetros fuera de aquí.

Después de mi tortura diaria iba a visitar a Santana para animarme un poco, estaba lo menos posible en casa, no soportaba estar ahí con esa familia llena de prejuicios que yo sola me había impuesto por seguir sus enseñanzas. Sin embargo, era lo único que conocía hasta entrar al Glee Club.

En cuanto pisaba la casa de los López tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado me sentía ligera y tranquila, como si pudiera ser la Quinn verdadera, la chica que no debía ser mesurada, la que no tenía que reírse demasiado fuerte, la que no tenía que sentarse derecha, la que no tenía que dejar que los hombres hablaran y las mujeres sólo servían la cena, lavaban los trastes y no daban su opinión, la que no tenía que fingir que estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry….

Y por otro lado me sentía completamente triste ya que mi familia nunca sería así por más que lo deseara. Odiaba vivir en esa casa y tanto odio reprimido dentro de mi corazón comenzaba a notarse. Así nunca podría ofrecerle a Rachel algo bueno, lo malo es que yo no sabía cómo ser diferente, así había sido siempre y no sabía cómo comportarme como ella o como mis compañeros del Glee Club que se preocupaban por otras personas, yo estaba en piloto automático y siempre pensaba en mí, yo era la prioridad y nadie más antes que yo.

Cuando le dije a Santana lo de Rachel no me lo quería creer y primero se echó a reír en mi cara como por media hora y cuando vio que era cierto comenzó a negarlo rotundamente caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto y cantando una canción para que se le olvidara lo que acababa de oír. Mientras yo esperaba que su escena terminara y pudiera aconsejarme como mejor amiga que era. Al fin acabó y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

"A ver… Berry…. ¿Porqué ella? Digo ya es demasiado que me digas que te gustan las chicas" dijo viendo a un punto perdido en la pared.

"Ey dije Rachel, no chicas" dije indignada.

"Sí, sí, así empezamos todas" dijo moviendo su mano sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho. "Y por favor no digas su nombre que dan escalofríos"

"¿Y cómo quieres que le diga?" dije esperando su respuesta.

"Manhands o alguno de los nombres de antes" dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Santana" dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah cierto se me olvidaba que era tu corazoncito" dijo riéndose. Le aventé una almohada que le dio justo en la cara.

"Me voy ya que no puedes ser madura y hablar en serio" me levanté y Santana se puso frente a mí.

"Ya lo siento, me comportaré" dijo tomándome de los hombros y sentándome de nuevo en la cama. "Habla"

"No sé qué decirte, bueno sí tengo algo, pero no sé si estés preparada para oírlo" dije bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué es?" dijo con cara de saber a que me refería. "Dime que eso no es" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Sí Santana, crece, me acosté con Rachel" dije cruzándome de brazos. Voltee a verla y tenía la boca muy abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, solté una carcajada al verla así.

"Dios no quiero ni imaginármelo" se tiró en la cama de panza.

"¡Ni yo quiero que te lo imagines! No te lo dije para que lo hicieras" dije golpeándole el trasero.

"Demasiado tarde Q, gracias a ti tendré pesadillas durante un mes" dijo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

"Tengo miedo Santana" dije sinceramente. Ella se levantó y me miro seria.

"¿Qué sucede nena?" dijo preocupada.

"Sabes perfectamente que es, mi familia no es la tuya, si se enteran de esto…" dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ey, ey, tranquila, primero estás tú y tu felicidad" me dijo secando la lágrima que ya corría por mi mejilla. Pero era imposible, ya había empezado y no podría parar.

"¡Rachel se fue, está en Los Ángeles y después se va a Nueva York, no la pude detener, no le pude decir que la quiero, seguro estará feliz allá y yo miserable aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no sé qué hacer, siempre que la tenía cerca hacia todo para alejarla y ahora la quiero aquí junto a mí! ¡Santana no puedo respirar! ¡La necesito y no está aquí! ¡La perdí para siempre! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo no quiere nada conmigo!" casi me quedo sin aliento gritando todo eso, desesperadamente. Santana sólo me escuchaba y dejaba que todo ese nudo saliera y pudiera tener unos momentos de paz después de esa tormenta que se había generado en mi pecho.

"Pues entonces, creo que debes enmendar tus errores Quinn" dijo ella convencida.

"¿Cómo?" dije confundida.

"Ir allá y pedir perdón, con el simple hecho que te vea ahí parada en Los Ángeles será más que suficiente para que se le olvide todo lo que te dijo" tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me sonrió.

"¿Tú crees?" dije sollozando.

"¡Vamos, creo que hasta yo perdonaría con eso!" dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Santana me había dado una idea para intentar retomar lo que había arruinado, el problema sería llegar hasta allá con una buena excusa para mis padres, tenía que pensarlo con cuidado.

Los ángeles, California

En cuanto bajé del avión sentí una brisa deliciosa que pegó en mi cara a pesar de que fuera de noche. El aeropuerto era enorme y me detenía a ver cada detalle, gracias a eso casi se me pierde mi maleta en las bandas pero era una maleta rosa así que era fácil de distinguir entre todas las negras y azules.

Cuando llegué a la puerta había una chica sosteniendo un cartel con mi nombre.

"Hola ¿Rachel? Mi nombre es Danielle y soy tu compañera de cuarto y en este momento tu chaperona jeje" dijo dándome la mano.

"Hola mucho gusto Danielle, gracias por venir por mí, pensé que debería llegar yo sola y eso me aterraba un poco ya que soy de un pueblo muy pequeño" dije mientras Danielle tomaba mi maleta.

"Vamos, hay que llegar para que puedas cenar y dormir, mañana debes escoger las materias optativas que tenemos en la escuela, si me permites aconsejarte de uno: fotografía" dijo parando un taxi y abriéndome la puerta.

"Gracias" dije mientras entraba al taxi "Ohh sólo que no tengo una cámara, creo que es básico que tenga una cuando llegue a la clase" dije poniendo mi dedo en la barbilla pensativa.

"Ahh por eso no te preocupes, la escuela te da todos los materiales que necesites" dijo no dándole importancia.

"¡Genial! ¿Tú estás en esa clase?" pregunté entusiasmada.

"Así es. Debo decirte que la maestra es un poco especial, pero fuera de eso la clase es increíble" dijo. Todo el trayecto me contó de la escuela, de ella y otras cosas más. Esta chica y yo hablábamos en la misma cantidad, no sé cómo nos iban a callar.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela y me di cuenta que estaba extremadamente cansada; era obvio, un vuelo de más de 3 horas podían cansar hasta a la persona más emocionada por entrar a un curso de artes. Danielle me llevó hasta nuestro dormitorio para que dejara mi maleta y bajáramos a cenar algo antes de caer como troncos en la cama; pensé en algo rápido y sólo me serví un poco de cereal y leche después de todo cenar muy fuerte podría afectar mi peso, lo cual significaría malos resultados en el curso y mucho más grave en NYADA. Cuando al fin terminamos nos dirigimos al dormitorio ya que al otro día sería pesado.

Danielle me dejó escoger que cama quería y después ella se acomodó en la sobrante, realmente era una chica linda y atenta me alegró que ella me tocara de compañera ya que había oído cosas horribles sobre L.A. y no quería tener una mala experiencia, pero gracias a Danielle todo iba muy bien. No podía esperar para que empezara el curso.

Al otro día me levanté temprano para salir a correr alrededor del campus ya que no tenía mi elíptica, cuando regresé Danielle apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, se sentó en la cama y estaba completamente despeinada.

"Hola buenos días" dije intentando aguantarme la risa al ver su cabello.

"Ñam ñam, holaaaaa" dijo con un gran bostezo y se estiró como si de un gato se tratase.

"Voy a bañarme, ¿por dónde están las regaderas?" pregunté tomando la toalla y accesorios de mi maleta.

"Yo también voy, espérame" dijo levantándose de la cama con toda lentitud posible. Algo que yo no compartía con muchas personas: mi energía en la mañana, Danielle no era la excepción.

"Son muchas materias extras ¿cómo pretenden que me decida así?" dije viendo la hoja que me habían dado en la ventanilla.

"Recuerda, sólo puedes elegir 3 ya que eres externa Rachel" dijo Danielle riendo por mi cara.

"Bueno de una ya sé gracias a ti" dije algo consolada.

"Tienes todo el día de hoy para escoger y mañana ya deberás entregar el formulario lleno con tus tres opciones, no te preocupes" dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"Bueno eso me calma sólo un poquito" dije guardando la hoja en mi mochila.

Danielle me iba a dejar a mi primera clase que era danza contemporánea, eso me asustaba un poco ya que nunca había sido una buena bailarina pero para eso estaba ahí, para mejorar y aprender todo lo que pudiera. NYADA sería diez mil veces más complicado que LAMAS.

La clase transcurrió bastante tranquila y hasta el momento no me había roto ningún hueso lo cual ya era ganancia para mí. Y por fortuna así transcurrió todo el día, mis compañeros eran personas amables, claro, siempre hay una que otra diva en este tipo de escuelas, pero la gran mayoría eran amistosos. Me vi con Danielle para la clase optativa de fotografía.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?" me preguntó emocionada, ya había despertado por completo.

"¡Muy bien, me gusta mucho!" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Qué bien! Bueno ahora vamos con la maestra más especial de LAMAS, no te preocupes, es un poco dura pero dice que es por nuestro propio bien" dijo un poco preocupada.

"No te preocupes, conozco ese tipo de maestros" dije pensando en Sue Sylvester.

Entramos al salón y en los escritorios había una cámara asignada para cada uno de los alumnos; voltee hacia el pizarrón y una chica de no más de 28 años estaba ahí parada viéndonos pasar, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí exactamente lo que me pasaba con Quinn y no pude más que bajar la mirada, no quería recordarla en un día tan tranquilizante.

La chica espero a que todos estuviéramos sentados para empezar a hablar. Una vez más me volteó a ver y sonrió de lado, eso se me hizo muy extraño por un momento pensé que no me estaba viendo a mí.

"Buenas tardes clase, mi nombre es Jennifer Collins y seré su maestra estas semanas. Creo que ya somos adultos y no necesitan llamarme maestra, miss o cualquiera de esas tonterías, díganme Jen, yo los llamaré por su nombre de pila" dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la tarima. " Cada quien ha sido asignado a esa cámara que tienen enfrente, por favor cuídenla como si fuera su celular o lo más preciado que tengan en esta vida ya que si le pasa algo a ella no se les será reemplazada y a ver cómo pasan mi materia" dijo ocasionando una risa nerviosa general.

Llegó hasta mi lugar y tomó mi cámara, la apuntó hacia mí y disparó. "Quiero que me enseñen el mundo a través de estos aparatos fascinantes, ellas serán sus ojos de ahora en adelante y quiero saber qué están viendo" dijo esto mientras me veía fijamente, yo no hice otra cosa más que verla de vuelta y sonrojarme como un tomate.

No quise, pero me perdí en esos ojos café claro y creo que ella lo notó. No podía creerlo, primer día y ya me gustaba una maestra, yo pensando que Quinn sería la única chica que me haría sentir todo esto. La clase seguía y yo no me podía concentrar, lo bueno es que Danielle estaba apuntando todo lo que Jen decía, ya le pediría sus apuntes, pero definitivamente no permitiría que esto sucediera cada clase sino en los exámenes o prácticas no iba a poder hacer nada y ni modo de llegar con la excusa de no entendí nada porque estaba perdida en sus labios.

"Muy bien chicos, espero mañana una toma del amanecer" un murmullo de molestia lleno el salón. "Sí, se van a tener que parar temprano para esto" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Salimos del salón y Danielle hablaba muy animada sobre la clase, yo no la estaba oyendo, sólo voltee a ver mi cámara y pude ver en la pantalla la foto que me había sacado, era realmente buena y sólo lo había hecho en dos segundos.

"¡Demonios!" dije.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Danielle.

"Se me olvidó mi cuaderno en el salón, ¿te veo en el comedor?" dije corriendo de regreso al salón.

"Claro, te guardaré un lugar" le oí decir a Danielle mientras yo me alejaba.

Toqué antes de entrar y escuche su voz una vez más dejándome pasar.

"Lo siento ma…Jen, olvidé mi cuaderno" dije señalando mi mesa.

"Ah claro, pasa Rachel" dijo viéndome fijamente.

"Gracias" dije pasando lentamente, como temiendo que me fuera a hacer algo.

"Pasa que no muerdo" dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Yo lo único que hice fue soltar una risa tonta y avancé, al fin llegué a mi cuaderno, lo tomé y lo metí rápido a mi mochila. Cuando levanté la cara ella estaba justo enfrente de mí.

"Espero con ansias lo que tienes que mostrarme Rachel" dijo rozando mi mano lo cual hizo que me estremeciera por completo. Me quedé muda. "Cierra la puerta cuando salgas por favor Rachel" se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia otra puerta del otro lado del salón.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para que mi cuerpo reaccionara y me dirigiera al comedor.

Lima, Ohio

Rachel prepárate ya que iré a reconquistarte como mereces…. No pienso dejar que te me escapes de nuevo. Serás mía para siempre.

Los Ángeles, California

Sólo logré cambiar a una chica por otra, pero por alguna extraña razón acostada en mi cama pensé en Quinn y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos. De la nada la cara de Jen llegó a mi mente. Estas chicas me iban a volver loca.

N/A: Hola chicas, al fin estoy de regreso y con la super noticia que aprobé mi examen :D! Estoy muy feliz y es por eso que les hice uno un poco más grande que de costumbre y espero así sean todos los demás.

La historia de un momento a otro se tiene que romper en dos ya que debo describir tanto lo que esta pasando Quinn como Rachel y una disculpa sino me sale del todo bien Quinn jeje

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo!

Buen inicio de semana a todas!


	8. Chapter 8: Decisiones

Capítulo 8: Decisiones

Los Ángeles, California

Los días iban pasando y yo cada día me sentía más feliz y preparada para NY; Danielle era una gran amiga, compartíamos varios gustos musicales y practicábamos mis pasos de baile; ella a pesar de no tomar las clases de contemporáneo era bastante buena bailando, una bailarina nata. Un día que yo estaba estresada porque no me salían unos pasos me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su cafecito preferido: un lugar pequeño, íntimo, con muchos sillones, la luz era tenue y la música relajada con éxitos del pop de hace varios años así como nuevos.

Parecía que Danielle me había leído la mente, necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar una taza de capuchino y tener una plática relajada con una buena amiga. En las pocas semanas que llevaba ahí le había tomado mucho cariño a esta chica.

"¿Y tienes a alguien esperándote en Lima?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Me tomó por sorpresa y casi escupo el sorbo que había bebido.

"Ahmm jeje no, no realmente" dije dándole otro sorbo a mi taza.

"No te creo nada" dijo riendo.

"Bueno, es que es complicado" empecé a decir.

"¡Ajá, lo sabía!" dijo señalándome. "Cuéntame".

"Pues, sólo jugó conmigo y le daba miedo estar conmigo formalmente" dije con tristeza.

"Lo siento… A veces las personas son idiotas y no saben lo que tienen en frente, eres una gran chica Rachel, ya verás que pronto alguien aparecerá y te hará sentir algo que nunca has experimentado" dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Gracias Danielle, eso me hace sentir mejor y espero que tengas razón, me empiezo a cansar de que nadie me tome en serio" dije riendo.

"Verás que la tengo, siempre hay alguien mejor esperando por nosotros" dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza.

De regreso en el dormitorio encontré una nota debajo de la puerta que tenía mi nombre, la abrí:

_Rachel, te espero mañana en el café Le Chat Noir a las 6 pm._

_ Jen._

_P.D. por cierto, muy linda falda la que llevaste ayer a mi clase, espero hayas traído más._

Me sonrojó terriblemente al ver eso último que escribió y aún más porque me había invitado a salir mi maestra de fotografía a la cual me sentía atraída.

"¿Qué es eso?" oí decir a Danielle mientras se deshacía de su mochila.

"Nada" dije rápido y me voltee hacia mi cama y tomé mi pijama. Danielle se echó a reír como si ya supiera de qué se trataba. Después de todo era estudiante aquí y ya se sabía todos los chismes de la escuela; no es que fuera chismosa pero nunca había visto a una persona que se llevara bien con todos los círculos sociales que se formaban en la escuela, era una habilidad bastante buena y útil.

Me puse mi pijama pensando en la nota, decidiendo si iría a esa cita o lo que fuera. Por varias horas di vueltas en mi cama intentando dormir y cuando lo logré empecé a soñar con Lima, estaba de regreso, me encontraba en el salón del coro, al parecer estaba sola pero una vez más sentía que me observaban; volteaba y no veía a nadie. De repente sentía unas manos en mi cintura que me iban recorriendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo, me hicieron voltearme y me encontré con la cara de Quinn que me sonreía de una manera muy sincera, como nunca le había visto. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a mis labios, los besó con ternura y no con esa pasión desenfrenada que la caracterizaba, me atrajo a su cuerpo como si no quisiera que me separara de ella. Podía sentir la desesperación de Quinn a flor de piel. De la nada percibí unas lágrimas que provenían de sus ojos.

Me aparté de ella para verle la cara y secarle las lágrimas; ella me devolvió la mirada, esos ojos verdes me podían matar con una sola mirada y esa vez no fue la excepción.

"Te amo Rachel" dijo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé muda, sólo pude sonreír tímidamente y sonrojarme un poco. Me acercó una vez más a ella y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión a lo que me había acostumbrado cada vez que se unían nuestros labios. Con su lengua pidió entrada y yo accedí, en cuanto se tocaron sentí que por mi cuerpo pasaba una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa, el beso se hizo cada vez más pasional y nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire. Pero en cuanto abrí los ojos para toparme de nuevo con Quinn y su mirada poderosa me llevé una gran sorpresa, Jen estaba frente a mí y me sonreía de una manera muy seductora.

"Hola Rachel" dijo con voz ronca.

En ese momento desperté sobresaltada. Me quedé unos minutos acostada intentando descifrar lo que había pasado pero no podía, había sido demasiado… ¡Demasiado!

Lima, Ohio

Desperté sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido, ¿cómo le había dicho a Rachel que la amaba así sin pensarlo? Últimamente esa chica aparecía en mis sueños, estaba tomando posesión de todo mi cuerpo y pensamiento, debía hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

Me levanté y fui al baño que tenía mi cuarto, mojé mi cara para intentar borrar el sueño pero era imposible olvidar los labios de Rachel sobre los míos a pesar de que fueran imaginarios, los recordaba como si hubiera sido hace unos días. Pero esto había sido demasiado real.

Bajé y por suerte no había nadie en casa, así que pude desayunar con toda tranquilidad, sin tener que fingir que nada pasaba en mi cabeza y que mi vida era perfecta, pero yo sabía muy bien que nada de eso era cierto. Es por eso que debía encontrar una excusa perfecta para poner fin a este sufrimiento y tal vez buscar el perdón de Rachel y si era posible, algo más. Aunque primero tenía que enfrentarme a mis miedos o simplemente empezar mi año en Yale y olvidarme de mis padres y su opresión.

Fui de regreso a mi cuarto y encendí mi laptop, necesitaba encontrar mi excusa, un buen lugar para buscar era el internet. Estuve un buen rato navegando hasta que di con el evento perfecto para que escapara de casa hacia Los Ángeles: un congreso cristiano.

Sólo debía hablar con mis padres y tratándose de un tema de "interés" de la familia me dejarían ir sin ningún problema, sólo pasaría por ahí, recogería panfletos y saldría para buscarla. Usaría mi arma secreta la cual era mi madre, para este tipo de permisos era esencial recurrir a ella primero y después ambas atacábamos a papá con nuestro encanto y era prácticamente infalible.

Oí la puerta, seguramente era mamá…

"Quinnie" eso significaba que bajara y como quería que me ayudara acudí rápido.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" dije bajando las escaleras.

"Ayúdame con las compras" dijo con las bolsas en las manos.

"Enseguida madre" llegué hasta ella y tomé algunas bolsas de sus manos para llevarlas a la cocina.

"Gracias cariño" dijo dejando las demás sobre la encimera.

"Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo?" empezaba el poder de convencimiento de los Fabray.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" por un momento pensé que su tono era de miedo.

"Necesito un permiso para algo que me interesa mucho, pero es algo lejos, fuera de la ciudad" dije haciéndome la inocente.

"¿Qué es hija?" preguntó interesada.

"Es un congreso cristiano pero es en Los Ángeles" dije bajando la cabeza para fingir demencia.

"Oh cariño sí es lejos" dijo preocupada. "Pero se me hace increíble que vayas, después de todo ya eres toda una jovencita que en pocas semanas te nos irás a Yale a vivir una nueva etapa y qué mejor que vayas a reforzar tus creencias a ese Congreso"

"¿Entonces crees que pueda decirle a papá y me deje ir?" dije con los ojos brillantes.

"Sí cariño, yo te ayudaré a convencerlo, ya sabes cómo es" dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Les dije que funcionaría.

"Gracias mamá, eres la mejor" le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí a mi cuarto. Era un hecho que Quinn Fabray iría a L.A.

Comencé a buscar hoteles donde quedarme que quedaran cerca de la escuela de Rachel para ir a encontrarla fácilmente y también vi lo que me pondría esos días para impresionarla y que no me pudiera negar la palabra. Sentí una enorme felicidad y excitación al mismo tiempo, quería verla ya e intentar convencerla que me aceptara, por lo menos que tratara de hacerlo mientras yo descifraba como acabar con mi miedo para estar con ella y así andar por las calles de la mano de ella. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¡Era una locura todo esto! yo yéndome hasta L.A. para buscar algo que prácticamente estaba perdido por mi culpa, ella misma lo había dicho y dado por terminado. Algo que nunca empezó gracias a mí y sólo a mí. Yo tenía toda la culpa del enojo y la tristeza de Rachel y por consiguiente de la mía.

Realmente no tenía ningún derecho de ir a verla y preguntarle si estaría conmigo si ni siquiera había enfrentado mis miedos, ella misma fue la que me lo dijo. Pero no podía vencerlos si ella no estaba a mi lado, el único problema es que cuando ya la tenía a mi lado hacía lo que fuera para alejarla y lastimarla.

Tenía que haber una manera de detener eso, la pregunta era ¿cómo? Y la respuesta también la sabía, sólo que seguía siendo tan cobarde que no podía intentar hacerlo por ella y eso, justo eso había hecho que Rachel me dijera adiós.

En la noche llegó mi padre y nos sentamos a cenar con él, como siempre hacíamos. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que mamá le dijo a papá sobre el congreso.

"Russel, cariño, tu hija encontró un evento muy especial al que quiere ir en estas vacaciones" dijo emocionada.

"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata?" preguntó sin mucho interés en la voz.

"Es un congreso cristiano" dijo ella con la misma emoción.

"Vaya ¿y dónde es?" dijo con el mismo tono.

"En Los Ángeles cariño" fue el primer momento que levantó la mirada de su plato.

"¿Y no estarán en un lugar más cerca?" esa pregunta era para mí.

"No papá, después de eso se van a Europa" por suerte había investigado un poco más. Él regresó a su plato y no dijo nada por varios minutos, lo cual significaba que lo estaba pensando.

"Oh vamos cariño, Quinnie de todas formas terminando el verano empezará sus clases en Yale y aquí simplemente se está aburriendo ya que ninguno de nosotros está en casa" mamá me defendió.

"Una cosa es cierta, es bueno que vayas a reforzar los principios en los que te educamos Quinn" volteo a verme.

"Sí papá" le mentí con todas sus palabras.

"Bueno, tal vez no sea mala idea que vayas" dijo después de otro rato de silencio.

Mamá soltó una risita triunfante y le dio un beso en la frente con emoción, yo por dentro grité ya que había logrado mi cometido y ahora tendría que preparar lo que le iba a decir a Rachel en cuanto la viera.

"Muchas gracias papá" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Te daré dinero para que vayas a comprar tu boleto de avión y para el hotel" dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa. "Quiero que te cuides, nos mantengas informados de qué haces y en dónde estás a todas horas jovencita" dijo señalándome.

"Oh Russel ya no es una niña" dijo mamá riendo mesuradamente.

"Lo haré papá, no te preocupes" dije de una manera muy convincente.

"Bien, iré a descansar, deliciosa cena Judy" se levantó y se fue a su estudio. Yo ayudé a mamá a lavar trastes.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió y me dio toda

N/A: Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando? Mucho pasará el próximo capítulo... ¿irá Rachel a la cita? ¿Quinn llegará a decirle todo a Rachel? ¿Qué trama Jen?

Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

Feliz ombligo de semana!


	9. Chapter 9: Te daré todo lo que deseaste

Capítulo 9: Te daré todo lo que deseaste

Lima, Ohio

Todo listo para salir hacia el viaje más importante de mi vida con el corazón en la mano, mis maletas en la otra y un nudo en el estómago que no sabía cómo deshacerlo, me aterraba lo que pudiera pasar tanto si Rachel decía que sí como si decía que no. Arma de doble filo. Una vez más el pánico invadió todo mi cuerpo, pero en este momento no iba a permitir que me paralizara, tenía que enmendar mis errores y hacer que Rachel me aceptara o por lo menos que me perdonara todas mis idioteces y la reconquista vendría poco a poco. No podía perderla una vez más. Mi corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho, las manos me sudaban constantemente, realmente sentía que me iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Gracias al cielo por Santana y Brittany que me acompañarían a Columbus para tomar el avión. Escuché el claxon del coche de Santana, cerré mi maleta, me despedí de mis padres y abandoné mi jaula.

Respiré el aire fresco y por unos segundos me sentí completamente libre. Frente a mí estaban Santana y Britt en el coche, la rubia salía por la ventana y me saludaba alegremente, Santana sólo hizo un ademán, típico de ella, no se emocionaba tanto.

"¡Hola Q! venimos por ti" dijo Britt emocionada, se le notaba en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias Britt, de verdad" dije sinceramente mientras la saludaba.

"Hey" dijo Santana saliendo del coche y abriendo la cajuela para meter mi maleta. "¿Lista?"

"No tengo idea de lo que hago" dije viéndola fijamente.

"Todo estará bien Q" dijo acariciando mi brazo. Yo sólo pude sonreír débilmente.

Entramos al auto y como era costumbre, Britt era la encargada de la música, nunca me molestó ya que las tres teníamos casi el mismo gusto de música y qué bueno que lo hizo ya que estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba tranquilizarme sino podría regresar a mi jaula en cualquier momento aunque el coche estuviera en movimiento.

"Por favor si regresas de la mano de Berry no me visites, no quiero pasar el resto de mi verano en la cama enferma" dijo Santana viéndome por el retrovisor.

"Sí Santana, iré diario y me quedaré a dormir. Tendré sexo en tu colchón, me besaré frente a ti" dije riendo.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Acaso quieres matar a tu mejor amiga?" dijo horrorizada. Britt movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

"Yo nunca me quejo de lo que tú y tu novia hacen" dije sacándole la lengua.

"No puedes, Britt y yo somos demasiado sexy, una combinación explosiva, tu y Berry… ¿cómo te explico? Va contra natura" dijo y le dio un escalofrío cuando terminó.

"Dios Santana eres la peor mejor amiga del mundo" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero aun así me amas" dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

"Yo te amo" dijo Britt y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Y yo a ti cariño" dijo Santana.

"Awwww pero qué tiernas" dije con tono de burla.

"Cállate Fabray o doy vuelta y pierdes tu vuelo" dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

"Bien, bien, no dije nada" dije levantando las manos.

"Así me gusta" dijo con suficiencia.

El viaje fue divertido; las tres cantando, contando chistes sin sentido, riendo a carcajadas. Definitivamente estas chicas lograban calmarme y sacar lo mejor de mí, si ellas podían ¿por qué Rachel no lo haría?

En cuanto vi el aeropuerto sentí que el nudo que se había deshecho había regresado e incluso más apretado y me costaba respirar bien. Brittany notó mi ansiedad, así que tomó mi mano y la acarició lentamente para calmarme.

"Es hora Q" dijo Santana estacionándose. Eso sólo provocó un respingo de mi parte.

"¿Qué? Ah sí, sí, ya es hora" dije moviéndome en el asiento.

"Estás pálida Q" dijo Britt preocupada.

"Estaré bien Britt son sólo nervios" dije sonriéndole.

"Come algo dulce antes de subir a ese avión Quinn" dijo Santana también un poco preocupada.

"Lo haré chicas, no se preocupen" dije y salí del coche, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Me abrazaron muy fuerte en señal de apoyo; Santana me entregó mi maleta.

Les di una última mirada de agradecimiento por haberme llevado hasta aquí y ellas sonrieron aceptando mis agradecimientos. Caminé unos cuantos metros hacia la entrada y volví a verlas, me sonrieron una vez más demostrando que estaban ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Entré a esas puertas que me llevarían a mi destino, en cuanto se cerraron me faltó el aire, pero apreté la maleta que tenía en mi mano y di un paso y luego otro hasta llegar a las pantallas para buscar mi sala de espera. La encontré rápido y me dirigí a ella para sentarme y volverme a calmar. Me senté, saqué de mi mochila mi ipod y un libro para perderme en ambos, olvidar todo lo que mi cerebro estaba pensando, sólo gritaba ¡vete de ahí! ¡Ya no te quiere! ¡No sirves para amar! No podía escuchar más esos gritos o me volvería loca.

Pasó una hora para que me llamaran mi vuelo para ese momento yo ya era una maraña de ansiedad y nervios, intenté controlarme sino pensarían que algo malo me traía en manos y podrían sacarme del vuelo e interrogarme ¡Dios me estaba convirtiendo en ella! Debía relajarme ya.

La sobrecargo tomó mi boleto y me sonrió de una manera un poco inusual que yo por un momento pensé que era normal hasta que me di cuenta que no me dejaba de ver incluso cuando estaba ya en mi lugar. Me encontré por un momento riendo sobre eso, gracias a ella se me olvidó mi paranoia.

Ahora sólo unas horas nos separaban a Rachel, la verdad y a mi…

Los Ángeles, California

Un día más de clases comenzaba, sin embargo, todo era ligeramente diferente, hoy tendría una cita con mi maestra y nadie debía saberlo o me metería en un gran problema. Decidí consultar este predicamento con mi mejor amigo, él me sacaría de dudas sobre qué debía hacer, ir o no ir. Utilicé una de mis horas libres y le marqué.

"¡Hola querida! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti ¿cómo va todo?" saludó Kurt muy emocionado.

"¡Hola nene! Bien, todo es tan bello aquí y hace calor casi todo el tiempo y si no llueve ¿tú cómo estás?" pregunté antes de empezar lo mío.

"Bien, Blaine y yo la estamos pasando genial viendo películas, paseando, bailando, cantando, tu sabes" dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado que no podía ocultar.

"Genial, que bueno Kurt, me da gusto" dije con alegría.

"¿Qué sucede Rachel? Hay algo que no me dices" dijo él con una mirada expectante.

"Me conoces demasiado bien mi querido Kurt" dije con una sonrisa de lado. "Sí, hay algo y es un poco complicado, hasta peligroso diría yo"

"Ohhh extrañaba tu drama Rachel" dijo riendo. "Dime"

"¡No, en serio! Esto puede hacer que me saquen del curso y hasta podría llegar a oídos de NYADA si sale mal" dije con tono dramático.

"¿Pues qué es Rachel?" dijo un poco alarmado.

"Una maestra me invitó a salir" lo dije demasiado rápido. Kurt se tardó en contestar lo cual me preocupó ya que no sabía qué esperar. "Kurt di algo"

"Lo estoy procesando Rachel, déjame pensar" dijo poniendo su mano enfrente.

"No sé qué hacer Kurt, realmente me atrae ella…" dije intentando que fuera racional.

"Pensé que sólo era Quinn la mujer que te gustaba" dijo confuso.

"Sí, me sigue gustando, pero con ella está cerrado el asunto" dije decidida.

"Muy bien, ¿puedo decirte algo?" dijo serio.

"Claro" dije con curiosidad.

"Quinn vino a verme el día que te fuiste" dijo aún serio.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida.

"Sí, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo" dijo.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿qué quería?" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé, pero estaba muy alterada como nunca la había visto, bueno, excepto esa noche" dijo recordando.

"Vaya… eso es extraño" dije extrañada.

"Tal vez sea bueno que salgas hoy, es hora de olvidarla. Te hizo mucho daño" dijo señalándome.

"Sí, podría intentarlo" dije pensando lentamente.

"Sí Rachel, estás en una nueva etapa de tu vida, vívela" dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias Kurt, no sé qué haría sin ti" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Ser un desastre" se rio.

"Jajaja déjame en paz, debo irme Kurt voy a alistarme para la noche. Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho. Salúdame a tu querido Blaine" dije sonriendo.

"Lo haré, no agradezcas, para eso estoy. Mucha suerte, háblame después para los detalles linda" dijo guiñándome el ojo.

"Sí, yo te marco" dije "adiós"

"Adiós linda" colgó.

Dieron las seis y yo estaba frente al Le Chat Noir, decidiendo si entrar o no. De repente alguien me abrazó por detrás y susurró en mi oído.

"¿Qué tanto estás pensando?" su voz ronca me cautivaba.

"Nada, sólo si ya habías llegado" dije temblorosa.

"Aquí me tienes, ¿entramos?" preguntó.

"Sí, vamos" dije susurrando. Tomó mi mano y cruzamos la calle.

El café era muy íntimo, mesas de piso con cojines por todos lados, cortinas y lleno de colores. Se dirigió a una mesa, nos recibieron con gusto.

"Tomaremos dos capuchinos arabia y dos pasteles de queso" dijo cerrando su carta. La mesera se retiró con el pedido. "Te encantará lo que te pedí" me guiñó un ojo.

"Gracias, confío en tu gusto" dije sonrojada.

"Rachel soy una mujer que no se anda con rodeos, supongo que sabes para qué te invité a esta cita" dijo acercándose a mí.

"¿Discutir mi proyecto final?" dije mintiendo y haciéndome la inocente. Ella sonrió exquisitamente.

"No querida" dijo con esa sonrisa aún en sus labios. "Me gustas" dijo sin rodeos. Mi cara empezó a calentarse, estaba completamente roja. Ella rio por lo bajo y alcanzó una de mis manos. "Sé que no es fácil y nuevo para ti, se nota"

"No sé qué decir, sólo que me asusta un poco" dije aún con voz temblorosa.

"Ya lidiaremos con eso después ¿vas a ir a NYADA después de esto?" dijo como si nada.

Esta mujer me ponía de nervios, tiraba preguntas y afirmaciones como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera un filtro y me dio miedo.

"Sí, así es ¿cómo supiste?" dije extrañada.

"Tengo mis contactos linda" una vez más esa sonrisa y los ojos justo en los míos. Por suerte llegó nuestra orden y me distraje un momento de esos ojos penetrantes.

"Te gustará" repitió una vez más. Tenía razón ¡estaba delicioso!

"Buena elección ¿cierto?" dijo tomando su café.

"Eres tan sexy" en el momento en que lo dije me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Gracias linda" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y sentía que sudaba por culpa de esa gran estupidez.

"Lo-lo-lo siento, no quise decir eso" dije muy nerviosa.

"Claro que quisiste por eso lo dijiste" dijo viéndome una vez más directamente.

"Es sólo que eso debía quedarse en mi cabeza" dije en voz baja.

"Que suerte que saliera, no te soy indiferente" dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

"No" fue un susurro. Se acercó un poco más, partió un pedacito de pastel y acercó el tenedor a mi boca, la observó para que yo la abriera y lo hice como si estuviera hipnotizada. Lo tomé, después que lo compi ella se metió el tenedor en la suya para limpiarlo por completo. Sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo como ya me había pasado con ella. En ese momento no sabía si mi boca seguía abierta por la impresión.

LAX

Llegué por fin, estaba muerta por el viaje pero tenía que llegar a ella cuanto antes, no lo soportaba. Tomé un taxi hasta su escuela. Tardé un poco en llegar y cada minuto que pasaba mi ansiedad iba en aumento, después de esto iba a necesitar terapia.

La escuela ya se veía arriba de la colina y comencé a brincar en el asiento. Pagué y bajé lo más rápido que pude, corrí hasta la recepción.

"Disculpe ¿sabe dónde está la habitación de Rachel Berry?" dije casi sin aliento.

"Señorita no pueden entrar exteriores aquí, si quiere le puede dejar un recado" dijo la ancianita de recepción.

"¡No! Es una emergencia, debo hablar con ella" dije muy ansiosa.

"¿Pasó algo?" dijo preocupada.

"Sí, son sus padres" mentí, sólo así me dejaría pasar de una buena vez.

"Es la 304 hija, pasa" dijo aún preocupada.

Me sentí mal por ello pero tenía que verla. Corrí hasta las habitaciones y subí los 3 pisos a toda velocidad. Me detuve al llegar a la puerta, respiré unas cuantas veces para no desmayarme en ese momento. Toqué. Abrió alguien.

"¿Si?" una chica que no era Rachel. Demonios.

"¿Se encuentra Rachel?" dije apresurada.

"No, salió" dijo tranquilamente. Comenzó a desesperarme.

"¿Sabes a dónde?" dije intentando no golpearla.

"Sólo dijo que iría al Le Chat Noir" dijo sin darle importancia.

"¿Dónde queda?" mi nivel de paciencia s había agotado.

"Eres ella ¿verdad?" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¿Ella, quién ella?" dije extrañada.

"La que le rompió el corazón" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No sé de qué hablas, ¿me dirás dónde queda ese lugar o tendré que averiguarlo?" dije molesta.

"Está en el West Hollywood" dijo tranquila.

"Gracias" salí corriendo.

La cena había ido muy bien. Jen había sido muy atenta e interesante. No cabía duda que me sentía muy atraída por ella y ahora lo sabía.

"Vámonos, me estoy cansando, quiero caminar" dijo de pronto.

"Está bien" dije como un robot. Pagó la cuenta y salimos de ahí. Caminamos de nuevo a la esquina de enfrente y nos detuvimos, tomó mi mano una vez más.

"Rachel, de verdad me gustas, pero ya sabes las políticas de cualquier escuela" dijo viendo mi mano.

"Sí, lo sé" dije un poco triste y no supe porque.

"Pero me gustaría que saliéramos discretamente" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Podría ser" dije riendo nerviosamente.

Me atrajo más a ella. Me costó respirar. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, como nuestros cuerpos. Sin saber en qué momento sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso lleno de pasión que sólo me hicieron recordar unos.

Abrí los ojos cuando se separó y detrás de ella observé una figura muy conocida: Quinn.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Aparté a Jen y la observé como si fuera una ilusión, no lo era.

Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos, si dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No me importó Jen en ese momento, sólo quería saber que hacía Quinn ahí…

La seguí. No pude detenerme, su silueta se perdía pero no la dejaría escapar esta vez…

N/A: Aquí esta por fin! No dormí nada para entregarselos jajaja es literal! Espero les guste y disculpen si hay fallas en el texto, debo dormir ahora jajajaja

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10: No hay vuelta atrás

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 10: No hay vuelta atrás

La lluvia comenzó a llenar las calles de West Hollywood y yo me abría paso entre la gente que estorbaba mi camino hasta Quinn, al fin se detuvo en un alto y la pude alcanzar. Ella estaba de espaldas y yo detrás. Supo perfectamente que me encontraba ahí. La lluvia había empapado todo su cuerpo y empezaba a temblar pero no estaba segura si era por frío o porque lloraba.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?" dije intentando entender el porqué de su aparición.

"Quedando como una idiota, al parecer" soltó en un sollozo. "Llegué muy tarde ¿cierto?" se volteó y pude ver su cara llena de lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Quinn?" dije tomándola por los hombros. Ella levantó los ojos y estaban rojos. Mi primer impulso fue tomarla en mis brazos pero no lo hice, tenía que hacerla hablar.

"Responde y me iré, te dejaré libre para siempre" era como si no me escuchara, parecía estar en shock.

"¡No, tú eres la que me dirá qué haces aquí ahora!" había terminado con mi paciencia por completo. La lluvia no paraba, ella no hablaba.

"¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?" clavó su mirada en la mía. No pude decir nada, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Volvió a bajar la mirada y soltó una risa de cansancio. "Lo sabía, nunca debí apartarte de mi lado" un susurro escapó de sus labios rosados.

"¿Me olvidé de ti? ¿De qué hablas, Quinn?".

Nada tenía sentido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, me miró fijamente pero en su mirada pude notar que todas sus defensas habían desaparecido y pude ver por completo su alma.

"Vine a hablar contigo, Rachel, quería decirte todo…" bajó de nuevo la mirada.

"¡Mírame, ya ten el valor de decirme las cosas! ¡Deja de ser una cobarde de una vez por todas!" una furia enorme invadió mi cuerpo.

"Sé que no merezco que me escuches después de todo lo que te hice, pero necesitaba decirte todo lo que me he guardado todo este tiempo, ya no puedo contenerlo más" la desesperación se escuchaba en su voz, pero por alguna razón no quería, ya había sido suficiente.

"No, Quinn, ya no puedo escuchar otra excusa de tu parte ¿no crees que ya has hecho demasiado daño como para que todavía vengas y me recuerdes todo lo que he querido olvidar en estos días alejada de ti?" ahora las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"¡Rachel te amo y no sé cómo lidiar con ello, te necesito a mí lado para luchar contra mis miedos!" se acercó peligrosamente.

"Lo siento, no es suficiente, Quinn, ya no puedo con tus constantes cambios de humor ¡me tienen harta! Déjame vivir en paz y tú resuelve tus problemas sola, ya no me hundas más…"

No pude terminar esto, los labios de Quinn estaban sobre los míos callando toda palabra de odio que pude haber pronunciado en su contra. Fue un beso lleno de desesperación, como si Quinn quisiera transmitirme todo lo que sentía; era realmente abrumador lo que pasaba por ese cuerpo y corazón. Me dejé llevar por unos momentos; esos labios lograban que se me olvidara todo el daño que habían causado hace sólo unos meses. Quinn me rodeó con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerme o tal vez para que no escapara. El agua seguía cayendo del cielo y corría por nuestros cuerpos, parecía que intentaba lavar nuestros errores del pasado para empezar una vez más. Sin embargo, el odio y miedo que tenía acumulado por su culpa hicieron que reaccionara. Empujé a Quinn y sin que me pudiera detener le pegué una cachetada que hizo que su mejilla comenzara a tomar un color rojizo.

Su mirada nunca se me olvidará, era de una tristeza infinita, su mirada fue perdiendo ese brillo que la caracterizaba, subió su mano hasta su mejilla como para protegerla de otro intento de ataque.

"Basta Quinn, mi corazón ya no puede" mi voz se entrecortaba por el llanto.

"Entiendo" una vez más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, derrotada.

Me quedé mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia viéndola hasta que su figura se desvaneció por completo. Estaba enteramente empapada pero no me importaba. Nunca había roto un corazón y en ese momento pude ver en los ojos de Quinn cómo había muerto, me sentí como si hubiera cometido asesinato. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a girar y tuve que buscar algún lugar en donde apoyarme o me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sentí a alguien que me tomaba por la cintura delicadamente, intenté ver quién era para agradecerle pero estaba demasiado débil. Me tomó en sus brazos, caminamos a la calle y paró un taxi, subimos, en cuanto escuché la voz para indicarle al conductor la dirección supe quién era: Jen.

Todo el trayecto me abrazó y acarició mi cabello para calmar todos los sentimientos que hervían dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando el taxi se detuvo miré por la ventanilla y estábamos en su casa, no en la escuela donde se suponía yo debía estar. Pagó y me ayudó a bajar del coche, aun tomaba mi cintura para que no me cayera; abrió la puerta y entramos.

Era una casa grande, llena de fotografías que supuse le pertenecían. Me llevó hasta la habitación, que era divina y con una cama amplia y muy cómoda. Hasta ahora no habíamos intercambiado ninguna palabra, yo estaba demasiado cansada y mareada, ella parecía muy seria. De repente sentí que me quitaba la ropa y me espanté, como pude me levanté y le clavé la mirada.

"Tranquila tontita, estás empapada, te enfermarás y de paso mojarás toda mi cama" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

"Lo siento, no ha sido una gran noche" dije, recordando a Quinn.

"¿Ah no? Yo pensé que iba muy bien" dijo un poco ofendida.

"No por eso… lo otro" intenté enmendar mi error.

"Comprendo" una risa llenó la habitación. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" su tono cambió.

"No, sólo ayúdame a entender lo que pasa conmigo" me acerqué y puse mis labios en los de ella. Encontré respuesta de su parte.

Sus brazos me rodearon la espalda y con su cuerpo me fue acostando sobre la cama, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se iba calentando con cada beso que Jen me daba, recorría mi cuello con delicadeza, acariciaba mi abdomen con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda enlazaba la mía. Mi respiración era pesada y rápida, ella por alguna razón estaba menos agitada que yo, parecía imperturbable y eso por unos segundos me espantó. Siguió besando mi cuello hasta que bajó más y llegó a mis pechos que aún los cubría mi sostén, el cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Pude entender que Jen era una experta, ya que con Quinn las cosas fueron un poco torpes y lentas. Una vez más Quinn estaba en mis pensamientos, quería que se fuera de una vez por todas así que abrí los ojos y me enfoqué en ver a Jen y en lo bien que besaba.

Bajó un poco más y separó mis piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas, en ese momento alzó la cara y sonrió al ver que la observaba, hizo que levantara la cadera y deslizó mi ropa interior por mis piernas mientras las besaba poco a poco, esos besos realmente estaban logrando que me cegara por completo la pasión. Jen posó su boca en mi entrepierna, lo supe porque sentía su respiración tibia, me volvió completamente loca pero una vez más la cara de Quinn apareció en mi mente, sacudí la cabeza para intentar alejar la imagen de mi mente y justo en ese momento sentí algo húmedo entrar en mí, solté un gemido que estoy casi segura que provocó una sonrisa en Jen. Mis caderas comenzaban a moverse más y más rápido así que Jen puso una de sus manos sobre mi abdomen para sostenerme.

"Desde el primer día de clases en que te vi quise hacerte esto".

"No pares por favor". Esas fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir con mucho trabajo de mi garganta.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó como nunca lo había sentido, una explosión impresionante me recorrió por completo y caí sobre la cama exhausta. Sudaba por cada poro de mí ser y sin poder evitarlo, el sueño, así como un sopor enorme, me invadieron. Jen me tapó con una sábana de seda que se sintió absolutamente deliciosa. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Al otro día una alarma me despertó, me moví molesta en la cama y me percaté de algo: estaba sola y en la otra almohada una nota…

_Linda:_

_Tuve que salir temprano a dar clases y te veías tan hermosa dormida que no pude moverte. Dejé dinero en la cómoda para el taxi. Te veo en clase._

_Jen_

Un vacío tremendo invadió mi corazón, una vez más lo habían hecho y ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por Jen pero me había acostado con ella por intentar olvidar a Quinn, y a pesar de que había sido muy bueno, no sentí lo mismo. Rompí en un llanto desgarrador que no pude calmar en más de una hora.

Al fin llegué a la escuela y me topé con Danielle.

"¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Qué sucede?" me atacó con preguntas que no quería responder ahora.

"Después te contaré Danielle, ahora no puedo hablar" dije sobando mis sienes.

Entramos a la clase de canto, la maestra llamó mi nombre, ¡demonios!, no había preparado nada.

"Rachel ¿tienes algo para nosotros?" me miró expectante.

"Ahmm sí…" me levanté frente a la clase y justo supe qué canción cantar…

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

ESTOY TAN CANSADA DE ESTAR AQUÍ

ACECHADA POR TODOS MIS MIEDOS DE LA NIÑEZ

Y SI TIENES QUE MARCHARTE

DESEARÍA QUE SOLO TE FUERAS

PORQUE TU PRESENCIA AÚN PERMANECE AQUÍ

Y NO ME QUIERE DEJAR SOLA

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

ESTAS HERIDAS NO PARECEN SANAR

ESTE DOLOR ES TAN REAL

HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE EL TIEMPO NO PUEDE BORRAR

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

CUANDO LLORABAS YO SECABA TODAS TUS LÁGRIMAS

CUANDO GRITABAS YO PELEABA CONTRA TODOS TUS MIEDOS

Y HE SOSTENIDO TU MANO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS

PERO IGUAL AÚN TIENES

TODO DE MÍ

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

SOLÍAS CAUTIVARME

CON TU LUZ RESONANTE

PERO AHORA ESTOY ATADA A LA VIDA QUE DEJASTE

TU CARA APARECE

EN AQUELLOS QUE FUERON MIS SUEÑOS MÁS PLACENTEROS

TU VOZ HA PERSEGUIDO

A TODA LA CORDURA QUE HAY EN MI

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

ESTAS HERIDAS NO PARECEN SANAR

ESTE DOLOR ES TAN REAL

HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE EL TIEMPO NO PUEDE BORRAR

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

CUANDO LLORABAS YO SECABA TODAS TUS LÁGRIMAS

CUANDO GRITABAS YO PELEABA CONTRA TODOS TUS MIEDOS

Y HE SOSTENIDO TU MANO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS

PERO IGUAL AÚN TIENES

TODO DE MÍ

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

HE INTENTADO TANTO DECIRME A MI MISMA QUE TE HAS IDO

PERO CREO QUE AÚN SIGUES ESTANDO CONMIGO

HE ESTADO SOLA TODO EL TIEMPO

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

CUANDO LLORABAS YO SECABA TODAS TUS LÁGRIMAS

CUANDO GRITABAS YO PELEABA CONTRA TODOS TUS MIEDOS

Y HE SOSTENIDO TU MANO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS

PERO IGUAL AÚN TIENES

TODO DE MÍ

Una vez más en ese día lloré ¿cuántas lágrimas podría derramar por esa niña?

N/A: Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero muchas cosas han pasado en estos días jejeje pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten!

Muchos besos!


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 11: Darkness

El regreso a casa fue lo más horrible que pude haber experimentado, lloré cerca de 3 horas hasta que el cansancio me venció y caí dormida, desperté cuando aterrizábamos en Columbus. Nunca me había sentido más sola en este mundo, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos y no sabía cómo solucionarlo, el aire me faltaba a pesar de estar en medio del aeropuerto con la maleta en la mano y esperando que mis amigas pasaran por mí y terminaran con esta pesadilla que llevaba días, semanas atormentándome. Las personas pasaban apresuradas, felices de llegar a casa, corriendo a cerrar negocios, abrazaban a sus familiares, buscaban la conexión con otro vuelo, recogían sus maletas en las bandas, y yo sólo las veía como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. A lo lejos pude ver a Santana y Brittany y por un momento sentí alivio, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvieron frente a mí las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de mis ojos y ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí y me cubrieron en un abrazo reconfortante.

"Berry es una idiota Q, no te merece" dijo Santana acariciando mi cabello.

"¿Podemos sólo no hablar de esto?" dije cansada.

"Claro nena, lo que necesites, vámonos de aquí" Santana y Britt me agarraron cada una de un brazo y tomaron mi maleta.

Llegamos hasta el coche, me subí en la parte de atrás. Respirar el aire de Ohio me hizo pensar de nuevo en esos ojos cafés y esos labios en los que por unos momentos encontraba la paz que mi alma tanto necesitaba; una vez más mis ojos se humedecieron; ya no quería llorar pero al parecer mi cuerpo se negaba a hacer lo que yo le ordenaba. Aún tenía que limpiar todo lo que dolía por dentro. Pude ver cómo Santana y Britt tomaban sus manos y algo dentro de mí se rompió, esas podríamos ser Rachel y yo pero por mí culpa nunca más funcionaría. Me resigné a empezar a olvidar a Rachel; tenía mil cosas más en las cuáles pensar.

Todo el camino Britt me platicó lo que habían hecho, me contaba chistes, cantaba y hacía que Santana perdiera un poco el control del coche por culpa de sus movimientos al ritmo de la música, por instantes me hacían olvidar todo y lograba sonreír, sin embargo, el verlas juntas era muy doloroso para mí en esos momentos.

Lo único que me ayudaría a salir de esto era que en dos días me iría a New Haven a empezar mi propedéutico antes de la universidad, eso me emocionaba un poco.

Al fin llegamos a Lima y un hambre terrible me atacó.

"Vamos a Breadstrix, chicas" dije un poco animada. Santana me volteó a ver y sonrió.

"Lo que gustes Q". Dio vuelta a la izquierda y siguió por la avenida principal hasta llegar restaurante. Estacionó el coche y entramos.

Pedí un gran plato de pasta y ellas se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

"¿Algún problema? Tengo hambre" las vi con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambas se echaron a reír.

"No, para nada Q, qué bueno que comes, nos preocupaba un poco ese asunto" dijo Britt tomando su tercer vaso de refresco refill.

"Callen". Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

La tarde pasó tranquila, por momentos realmente quería estar sola ya que ellas me recordaban lo que nunca fue. Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres habían salido, lo cual agradecí eternamente ya que no quería tener que mentirles sobre el congreso. Subí a mi cuarto, lo observé con cuidado, caminé hasta la cama, me tiré sobre ella. En ese momento fue como si la soledad me golpeara y me dejara completamente desnuda sin poder defenderme de ninguna manera. Una vez más fui un mar de lágrimas y perdí el control por completo: grité como nunca lo había hecho, aventé todo lo que vi a mi paso, destruí por completo mi cuarto, empecé a golpear la pared sin detenerme por el punzante dolor que mis nudillos sentían, grité una vez más…

"¡Rachel!" ese fue el único sonido que salió de mi garganta. El dolor en mi pecho era demasiado grande, tanto que me costaba respirar. Ahora todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control alguno, me sentía morir…

Recordé sus labios en los de esa mujer, lo feliz que se veía, sus cuerpos pegados disfrutando de ese momento juntas y yo ahí parada como idiota, viéndolas, después la cara de confusión de Rachel apartándose de la mujer al verme…

Una imagen más llegó: Rachel desnuda frente a mí… el día que nos entregamos en su cuarto; nunca me había sentido tan completa en lo que iba de mi vida. Su piel tersa junto a la mía, sus labios besando los míos, sus pequeños pechos rozando los míos, sus manos delgadas recorriendo mi espalda…

Nuestro primer beso, en el baño, por un ataque de furia de mi parte… debí anticipar que con tal inicio nada de esto tendría un futuro. Pero el simple hecho de sentirla tan cerca me hacía sentirme viva, viva por completo.

Rachel dormida, completamente dormida, toda la paz en su rostro, su espalda hermosa descubierta invitando a que le diera un beso el cual no le di por miedo a despertarla y una vez más mi cobardía saliendo por la puerta, dejándola sola para que al despertar se encontrara con una cama vacía y millones de preguntas en la cabeza. Eso era lo único que le ofrecía, ese era mi grandioso futuro…

Sólo una canción retumbó en mi cabeza y esa fue la que cantó en su audición, nunca pensé que hubiera hecho tanto daño, pero siempre había sido así mi vida, sin medir la consecuencia de mis actos. Al verla llorar en ese escenario me golpeó el peso de mis actos, quise enmendar mis errores, pero ya era demasiado tarde y después tuve que escuchar a Santana e ir a Los Ángeles y ahí fue donde no hubo vuelta atrás, Rachel ya no era mía, nunca lo fue por más que yo me hubiera empeñado en creerlo en mi cabeza. Tomé mi ipod del suelo y me puse una canción, ya no quería escuchar su voz, ya no quería verla, ya no quería pensarla, quería arrancarla por completo de mi corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma, aunque fuera completamente imposible.

Been spending so much time underground

I guess my eyes adjusted

To the lack of light

I got covered in darkness, covered in darkness

I've been meaning for something new,

happiness always ended in the blink of an eye

it was what no one intended, no one intended

It doesn't really matter where it all began

All I know I got covered in darkness, covered in darkness

Ever wonder why I never really truly commit

although my eyes are open

I could hold your gaze but I never connected, never

Connected

I am foolish for my generosity

They say I am the kindest

It is easier to give and recieve love , give and recieve love

Me sumí en la obscuridad; no había manera de calmar todo lo que sucedía dentro de mí. Por unas horas -o no sé cuánto tiempo- no supe de mí, mi cuerpo se había apagado para que dejara de hacerme daño.

Abrí los ojos, mi cuarto seguía muy tirado, me senté en mi cama y suspiré pesadamente, tendría que arreglar todo eso antes de que llegaran mis padres, sino también tendría que soportar eso y no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Pero para mi mala suerte escuché ruidos en la sala, me apresuré a levantar todo antes de que mi madre subiera a decirme que la cena estaba lista. Una cena con los Fabray, otro momento que mi frágil humor no podría soportar más del tiempo necesario.

Mamá tocó mi puerta. Justo a tiempo.

"Pasa" dije, seca.

"Cariño ya llegaste, la cena está servida" dijo con su sonrisa impecable.

"Gracias madre, bajaré en un momento" me voltee para controlarme.

"Te esperamos cariño" dijo y cerró la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor dónde se encontraban mis padres. Por alguna extraña razón Russel me veía de una manera rara.

"Hola papá, buenas noches". Me senté frente a mi madre.

"¿Porqué no avisaste que ya habías llegado, jovencita? Pensé que estarías otro día en Los Ángeles". Parecía molesto.

"Lo siento papá, no me sentía bien y pensé que lo más sensato era regresar a casa". Desvié mi mirada hacia la cena.

"¿Qué tal el congreso, querida?" preguntó mi madre intentando romper el ambiente pesado que se había creado.

"Bien mamá" no agregué nada más.

"Un cliente mío me comentó algo muy extraño y quiero corroborarlo contigo Quinn" sentenció mi padre. Yo empecé a sudar frío.

"¿De qué se trata papá?" fingí demencia.

"Te vio merodeando por unas calles impropias llenas de asquerosos… maricas", esto último le costó decirlo, como si fuera a vomitar de sólo pronunciarlo.

"Seguro se confundió". Una vez más mi mirada se clavó en el plato frente a mí,

"¡Mírame cuando te hablo, jovencita!" golpeó la mesa, lo cual provocó que mi madre y yo nos sobresaltáramos "¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?! Y no te atrevas a mentirme" su dedo me señaló. Ya no podía escapar de lo inevitable.

"Vi a alguien" susurré pero lo escuchó.

"¿A quién? ¡Habla de una buena vez!" me gritó.

"A Rachel Berry" le hice frente a su mirada.

"¿La besaste?" una vez más hizo una mueca de asco.

"S-sí" tartamudee, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia y miedo.

La cara de ambos nunca se me borró. Una combinación de asco, terror y decepción cruzó esos rostros.

"No tendré una hija lesbiana", escupió con desprecio.

"¡Nunca me tuviste!" grité sin control levantándome de la silla. Él hizo lo mismo.

"¡No me hables en ese tono!"

"¡Me importa muy poco en qué tono lo hago! ¡Ya no soporto esta farsa!". Ya no era yo. Una nueva cachetada cruzó mi rostro pero ya no me dolió, ya había perdido todo. "Anda, vuelve a hacerlo, no me puedes hacer más daño del que yo he causado"

"¡Largo de mi casa, no quiero verte más!" grito. Voltee a ver a mi madre, fue inútil, me veía con el mismo asco.

"No te preocupes, no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más en este lugar" le di la espalda y subí a mi cuarto a preparar todo para mi partida.

Una puerta se cerró… cuando salí a la calle con mis maletas y las eché en el asiento trasero de mi Beetle sentí que el aire que respiraba comenzaba a cambiar, un futuro diferente me esperaba: Yale. Por lo pronto tendría que pedirle a Santana que me dejara quedarme un par de días en su casa antes de irme al propedéutico.

A partir de ese momento, en adelante, estaba sola.

Y una vez más la cara de Rachel vino a mí.

N/A: Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza jajaja pero las musas no querían llegar a mi jejeje pero aquí esta ya el capítulo. Se lo dedico a mi mujer que ama a Quinn y que ayer cumplimos 3 años 8 meses :) y este es parte de mi regalo jeje te amo! Espero lo disfruten mucho! Hasta la próxima!

Canción: Dakness-Darren Hayes


	12. Chapter 12: El camino al final

Capítulo 12: El camino al final

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Los últimos días del curso se acercaban y yo me sentía muy ansiosa por todo lo que había pasado así como mi próxima entrada a NYADA y mi "relación" con Jen, pero dentro de mí sentía que algo no estaba bien, como fuera de su lugar.

Mi amistad con Danielle cada vez iba mejorando así que un día le confesé lo de Quinn y Jen, para mi sorpresa Danielle era gay y mantenía una relación duradera y muy tierna con una chica. Sin embargo, me advirtió sobre Jen.

"Es lo que llamamos una picaflor" dijo tomando un sorbo a su té chai; esta chica tenía un serio problema con él.

"Pero ¿porqué lo dices?" me intrigaba un poco su comentario.

"Son rumores que he oído, esta escuela es algo pequeña" movió su cuchara dentro de la taza. "Sólo ten cuidado Rachel, sé que ha lastimado a varias"

"No lo hará, después de Quinn creo que ya he pasado por mi cuota de corazones rotos y mentes revueltas" ambas reímos a carcajadas.

"Pero ¿de verdad ya no hay nada que arreglar con Quinn? Digo si vino hasta aquí, eso debe significar algo ¿no crees?" dijo tímidamente.

"Sí, creo que sí, pero no lo sé… Con Quinn no confío en mí y eso me asusta mucho, Dany" fruncí el ceño.

"Bueno Rach, a veces el amor no es sobre autocontrol, es algo que se siente. Lo siento, soy una hopeless romantic y estoy segura que tú y Quinn aún no terminan su historia" la seguridad con lo que dijo me hizo estremecer.

"No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora creo que estoy con Jen" mi tono no fue lo más seguro.

"¿Ves? Ni siquiera estás segura" me señaló y rió. "A Quinn la traes metida hasta la médula, a mí no me engañas"

"Sí, la quiero, pero no sé si el amor es suficiente" dolió decirlo pero era la verdad.

"Por algo se empieza Rachel, los demás componentes que conforman la relación se dan con la convivencia diaria" me miró directo a los ojos. Danielle siempre sabía qué decir en el momento exacto, era un don. Desgraciadamente logró que Quinn llegara de nuevo a mi mente, era lo de ella lo que aún no estaba en su lugar. "Pero volviendo a lo de Jen, Rachel tienes que tener extra cuidado, si las autoridades se enteran te puedes meter en muy serios problemas" eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué? No, no, para nada, hemos sido muy cuidadosas" casi me puse pálida al oír la palabra autoridades.

"Sólo lo digo porque odiaría que una mujer como ella arruinara tu futuro" tomó mi mano y me sonrió de lado.

"Gracias Dany, eres una gran amiga" le sonreí de vuelta.

Llegó el día de despedirme de LA y de este gran curso de verano que me había ayudado en mi carrera y me había confundido en mi vida personal, por lo menos tenía una gran amiga, Dany. Jen estaba muy cariñosa en estos últimos días mandándome mensajes, saliendo, mandando flores a mi cuarto. Desafortunadamente de ella también tenía que despedirme por lo menos ahora, ya veríamos cómo llevaríamos la relación a distancia. Me dijo que la viera a las 8 en el café dónde había sido nuestra primera cita pero decidí darle una sorpresa y verla en su salón. Mientras caminaba hasta ahí me empecé a sentir feliz, como no me había sentido en varias semanas, Jen me habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre ella, sobre mí, sobre el amar a una mujer; por unos momentos sentí que me estaba enamorando de ella rápidamente, sonreí y creí que era muy tonta. Abrí la puerta con esa sonrisa en mi rostro pero como dicen: la felicidad es muy escurridiza y celosa.

Jen tenía a otra alumna en el escritorio medio desnuda y besándola por completo, los sonidos de ambas parecían taladros en mis oídos. No me pude mover, mi cuerpo estaba completamente congelado. La chica abrió los ojos, se espantó y empujó a Jen para que volteara.

"Rachel" dijo con voz entrecortada por la excitación. Fue en ese momento que mi cuerpo reaccionó y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Las lágrimas estallaron en mis ojos quemando todo a su paso. Corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento, corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más. Y oí su voz detrás de mí gritándome, yo ya no podía huir de sus garras, de esa voz que cautivaba y de esos ojos que atrapaban. Llegó hasta mí.

"Lo siento, no es lo que crees" se intentó defender.

"¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Entonces qué era?! ¡¿Discutían un proyecto con las lenguas entrelazadas y con tu mano en su entrepierna?! ¡Anda, atrévete a mentirme como lo hizo ella! ¡Al parecer soy la burla de todas! ¡Búrlate de mí en mi cara! ¡Vamos, hazlo!" le grite en la cara.

"Yo…" bajó la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera tienes el valor para verme, cobarde" le escupí con todo mi odio. Jen miró hacia arriba y se acercó a mí rápido, me besó, nunca antes un beso me había enfermado tanto.

"¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!" la empujé lejos de mí. "Confíe en ti, hasta creí que sentía algo por ti y yo ilusamente pensé que tú también. Me das asco. Nunca más te quiero ver en mi vida" me alejé de ahí, no quería seguir exponiéndome de esa manera. Jen había causado quizá el daño más irreparable que mi corazón podría soportar. Sólo quería regresar a casa por suerte mi avión saldría en unas horas y me olvidaría de ese infierno. Los Ángeles sólo habían ocasionado traumas irreversibles en mí.

Tan sólo pisar Columbus ya me sentía en casa de nuevo aunque faltaran unos cuantos kilómetros que recorrer. Estaba realmente deprimida pero al ver a mis padres, a Kurt y Blaine con un cartel de _Bienvenida Rachel _en sus manos una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Nunca pensé que regresar a casa sería una bocanada de aire fresco. Los abracé con fuerza sin querer que ese momento se terminara, tenía miedo de lo que sucediera después, por un momento el futuro me aterró hasta la médula. Subimos a la camioneta, Kurt y Blaine hablaban animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho durante esas dos semanas, mis padres manejaban alegremente al ritmo de la música y yo asentía a las historias de los chicos, por dentro no sentía nada, un vacío se había apoderado de mí sin que yo lo pudiera detener. Saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Danielle avisándole que ya había llegado bien a casa; se quedó muy preocupada ya que estuvo las dos horas de espera abrazándome mientras yo lloraba sin parar. Pocos minutos mi celular vibró y abrí su respuesta: _coraje nena, fue un verdadero placer conocerte, no olvides que tienes una amiga aquí. _Eso de verdad me hizo sonreír y una lágrima tímida resbaló por mi mejilla hasta instalarse en la comisura de mis labios.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de Lima suspiré de alivio, ya estaba lejos de lo que me había dañado y tal vez podía arreglar los errores en este lugar.

"¿Qué les parece si los dejamos en Breadstix para que coman y después nos cuentas a nosotros tus aventuras? Disfruta a tus amigos cariño" dijo mi papá Hiram.

"Sí papá, tengo algo de hambre" mentí, ni en el avión había tomado algo.

"Perfecto, los dejamos ahí y te esperamos más tarde en casa" papá Leroy dio la vuelta en la calle principal hasta que llegamos al restaurante. Me dieron dinero para pagar la comida y recibí un beso de cada uno de ellos.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa que acostumbrábamos, ordenamos la comida y en cuanto la mesera se fue con nuestro pedido Kurt y Blaine me miraron de una forma como diciendo que les contara qué sucedía.

"¿Vas a hablar o te obligamos con preguntas?" dijo Kurt poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

"Realmente sólo me gustaría olvidar chicos" dije triste.

"Es mejor sacar lo que nos daña Rachel" dijo Blaine comprensivo como siempre.

"No sé si realmente pasó todo o lo imaginé! Empecé. Les conté todo como había pasado, desde el primer día hasta el último. Sus intervenciones eran cortas y me dejaban continuar a pesar que querían decir más. Les conté sobre Jen, el encuentro con Quinn y sobre mi nueva amiga, eso fue lo único alegre. Cuando terminé con lo de Jen, Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa y Blaine sólo frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza en manera de desaprobación.

"¿Te divertiste con esa zorra mientras le destrozabas el corazón a mi amiga Berry?" una voz muy conocida sonó detrás de mí.

Me voltee y ahí parada estaba Santana con Britt la cual intentaba que no se enfrentara a mí.

"Tu amiga no ha sido ninguna santa" Kurt me defendió.

"Tú no te metas en esto Porcelana, esto es entre Berry y yo" Santana levantó una mano para callar a Kurt. "¿Entonces?" se volteo hacia mí.

"Esto no te incumbe Santana" le dije mordazmente.

"¡Me incumbe porque yo lo digo y porque tuve que darle asilo a Quinn ya que por tu culpa la corrieron de su casa!" levantó la voz, se puso frente a mí y me picó el pecho con su índice.

"¿La corrieron? ¿Por qué?" dije preocupada.

"¡Vaya! Ahora sí te importa ¿no?" entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Dímelo ya Santana!" me comenzaba a desesperar.

"¡Por besarte!" me gritó "Sus papás se enteraron y la corrieron de su casa, espero estés feliz, destruiste su vida"

"¡Ella lo hizo primero conmigo!" me levanté, no pensaba dejar que Santana me viniera a gritar de esa manera.

"¡Pero tú sigues teniendo tu vida perfecta. ¡Nadie te odia, nadie te tiene asco, no te quedaste sin casa!" me acorraló entre ella y mi asiento.

"Cálmate Santana" Blaine se había levantado.

"Tú siéntate enano, no te metas en lo que no" lo señaló amenazadoramente.

"¡Deja de insultar! ¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer!" Kurt se levantó de golpe.

"Amor vámonos" Britt se había acercado para intentar llevarse a Santana antes que pasara algo demasiado grave.

"Por suerte ya está lejos de todas tus mentiras y engaños. Ya se podrá concentrar en su futuro" eso último había llegado de golpe.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?" dije casi en un susurro.

"En Yale, al fin decidió olvidarte para siempre" las palabras de Santana estaban llenas de odio. "La perdiste para siempre"

El vacío terminó por tragarme. Quinn se había ido, no tenía casa a la cual regresar, sin futuro seguro y se había prometido olvidarme. Santana tenía razón, la había perdido para siempre.

N/A: Chicas! Al fin ha salido este capítulo! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo jejeje les comento que tal vez sólo tal vez, no prometo nada, no haya una actualización esta semana ya que llega mi esposa el martes y va a pasar una semana conmigo, bueno hasta el domingo jeje así que no me odien ya que no la he visto en más de un mes jejeje pero si me es posible les mandaré el nuevo cap! Bonito inicio de semana!


	13. Chapter 13: Una luz al final del túnel

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 13: Una luz al final del túnel

Sería un largo trayecto de Lima a New Haven, 9 horas me bastarían para callar todas esas voces que gritaban en mi cabeza, acabar con todo el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Terminé de acomodar mis maletas en mi cajuela y en el asiento de atrás de mi coche, levanté la vista para observas las casa dormidas en la madrugada, quería recordar mi ciudad en estas horas, tranquila justo apenas de despertar para empezar otro día. Un viento pegó en mi cara, era tibio y perfumado, sentí como si Lima me estuviera diciendo: ve, experimenta, vive, eres libre por fin. Sonreí al pensar eso; entré en el coche y le di un sorbo a mi termo con mi café, el otro asiento estaba repleto de brownies, galletas, sándwiches, coca colas, etc que la sra. López me había proporcionado para mi largo viaje yo insistí que no era necesario pero me dio una de esas miradas que Santana lanzaba cuando no quería que la contradijeran y acepté el paquete. Los López me abrazaron muy fuerte deseándome un buen viaje; Santana se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, tardó en soltarme, cuando al fin lo hizo pude ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos lo intentó esconder.

"Llamas en cuanto llegues Fabray, que no se te olvide. Con mucho cuidado y-y te quiero, ya lárgate" se movía nerviosa.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dije divertida.

"No me presiones Fabray" entrecerró los ojos lo cual provocó en mí una carcajada.

"Yo también te quiero, me despides de Britt y sí hablaré en cuanto llegue" dije abrazándola de nuevo.

Sonreí al recordar esto, moví la cabeza, me acomodé en mi asiento y encendí el motor. Mi viaje había comenzado oficialmente.

En cuanto salí a la carretera un gran peso que sentía en los hombros desapareció por completo, detrás de las montañas se comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos del Sol y los colores que el cielo empezaba a tomar eran impresionantes: naranjas, amarillos, rosados y púrpuras. Animal Song de Savage Garden sonaba en mi estéreo y yo cantaba junto a ellos; la carretera estaba completamente desierta así que pude conducir rápido sin preocuparme de nada, estábamos solas la música y yo frente a un camino largo. Tomé un sorbo del café y mordí una gallera, realmente en esos momentos agradecí haber aceptado el gran lunch de la sra. López sino hubiera muerto de hambre todo el camino hasta que encontrara uno de esos restaurantes en las gasolineras. Closing Time de Semisonic invadía mis oídos y el rostro de Rachel apareció en mi mente, era la primera vez que pensaba en ella desde que había hablado con Santana en estos días, preparando mis cosas para Yale y la primera hora de camino. Sólo pude sonreír ante ese recuerdo, lo único que quería es que fuera feliz, y lo deseaba que lo fuera conmigo pero eso era imposible así que me apartaba para que lo fuera con alguien más. Don't Panic de Coldplay ahora invadía mi coche.

Unas horas más tarde había salido de Ohio y el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Pennsylvania" apareció de mi lado derecho. Busqué un lugar dónde detenerme para estirar las piernas y disfrutar del paisaje. Salí de mi coche, sentí el viento frío de la mañana en mi cara, lo respiré, dejé que llenara mis pulmones. Subí de nuevo y me detuve en un restaurante, necesitaba algo más que galletas y sándwiches para aguantar todo lo que faltaba de viaje. Entré al pequeño restaurante y desayuné algo, pagué y salí para emprender una vez más el camino. Take a picture de Filter en el estéreo.

Horas después, otras dos paradas a descansar y comer, cientos de canciones que me alegraron el recorrido hasta mi destino New Haven, Connecticut; última parada: Yale. Al fin después de toda esta espera había llegado a mi destino y mi nueva vida estaba empezando, ahora era una adulta y me debía comportar como una. Estaba muy lejos de lo que una vez había llamado hogar, pero el aire y ambiente de New Haven hacía que sintiera que ahí era dónde realmente pertenecía. Quinn Fabray al fin estaba en casa. Breath of Life de Florence and the Machine cerró mi viaje.

"Fabray…Fabray…Fabray ¿Quinn Fabray?" la señora detrás del mostrador buscaba mis datos en su computadora.

"Así es" dije.

"¡Vamos! Leyes no espera a nadie, tal vez Drama sí" una voz desesperada detrás de mí se quejó. Una chica más bajita que yo parecía bastante molesta con sus libros de Derecho en sus brazos esperando su turno.

"Cálmate ya Lucy, tu turno es el siguiente" una chica rubia salió detrás de ella y le masajeó los hombros.

"Está bien" dijo Lucy resoplando.

"Bien, listo srita. Fabray está en la habitación 212 edificio E, aquí está su mapa, su horario del propedéutico. En cuanto termine regrese aquí y le daremos sus horarios para el curso" la señora hizo que me volteara para recibir todo el paquete que me entregó. "Ya puede pasar srita." Se dirigió a Lucy.

"Hola, soy Charlie ¿y tú? ¡Oye! Estamos en el mismo cuarto" dijo emocionada.

"Soy Quinn, mucho gusto" tomé la msno que me había estirado.

"Ella es Lucy, discúlpala, cuando está de mal humor no le importa quién esté enfrente" dije señalándola.

"Ja ja, deja de burlarte de mí rubia desabrida, hola mucho gusto Quinn" y me tendió la mano.

"¿Ya estamos? ¿Mismo edificio?" preguntó Charlie a Lucy.

"Y luego dice que yo soy la desesperada" se dirigió a mí lo cual me hizo soltar una pequeña risa. "Sí en el mismo edificio, muévete"

Al final del terminamos las 3 de instalarnos, yo estaba en el mismo cuarto que Charlie y Lucy en el cuarto de enfrente. Al parecer había hecho mis primeras dos amigas.

"Ya terminé de acomodar mis últimas cosas ¿qué dicen si vamos por una pizza y cervezas?" dijo Lucy asomándose por nuestra puerta. Charlie estaba tirada en el suelo y yo sentada en la cama.

"Ahhhhh pizaaaaa, suena muy bien" balbuceó Charlie en el suelo con un brazo tapando su cara con el brazo.

"Pues mueve tu trasero, yo no te pienso parar" dijo Lucy pateándole el pie a Charlie.

"¿Y si me la traes?" dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"¡Ja! Ni que fuera tu mamá, voy a bañarme, no puedo salir así de sudada. Muevan sus traseros que tengo hambre" salió hacia su cuarto.

"También se pone de mal humor cuando no come a sus horas" Charlie se levantó y se me quedó viendo de una manera que no pude descifrar. "¿Vienes Quinn?" dijo estirando su mano.

"Claro" sonreí. "Pero yo también necesito tomar un baño, no me siento cómoda así" tomé su mano y me levanté.

Nos fuimos a bañar ya que había sido un largo día para acomodarnos; mañana empezaría el propedéutico y debíamos descansar.

Llegamos a una pizzería muy linda y cómoda, la noche estaba un poco fría pero no nos importó tomar unas cuantas cervezas para relajarnos antes de que empezara uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas universitarias.

"Por nuestra nueva amiga y nuestra nueva vida" Lucy levantó su tarro de cerveza para brindar.

"Salud" dijimos a coro y chocamos los tarros.

"¿Y tienes novio Quinn?" Charlie atacó con la pregunta mientras mordía un cacho de pizza. Yo casi escupo la cerveza que había tomado y comencé a toser.

"Ehmm no, no tengo novio" logré contestar con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

"No te creo nada, una chica tan linda como tú" dijo Charlie guiñándome el ojo.

"O nos aventuramos a preguntar… ¿novia?" soltó Lucy de repente. Y no pude evitar ponerme roja.

"Ohhhh ¿es eso?" Charlie puso una sonrisa pícara.

"No, tampoco" suspiré.

"Bueno, bueno, nada de cosas tristes hoy, mañana nos espera un día difícil como para que nos pongamos de sentimentales" Lucy hizo aspavientos con sus manos.

"Sí, no es hora de hablar de esto" secundé el comentario de Lucy sólo para escapar de las preguntas sobre mi pasado, de todas formas en algún momento tendría que hablar de ello.

Al fin llegamos a nuestros cuartos, estaba completamente exhausta, sólo pude llegar casi a rastras a mi cama y tirarme como saco de papas. Oí reír a Charlie, se me olvidaba que ya no estaba sola en mi cuarto mi vida iba a cambiar en unos pocos días y realmente estaba emocionada por ello pero antes debía dormir. Tomé mi celular para avisarle a Santana que ya estaba completamente instalada y poner mi alarma.

"Buenas noches Quinn" oí decir a Charlie del otro lado del cuarto.

"Buenas noches Charlie" dije "Buenas noches Rachel" me escuché susurrar, su cara vino de nuevo a mi cabeza y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, si pensaba en mí, si la volvería a ver pronto. Un impulso enorme por hablarle llegó a mí pero me detuve, no era justo para ninguna de las dos. Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco y abracé fuerte a mi almohada, debía enfocarme en mi futuro. No más pasado.

N/A: Al fin tengo el capítulo chicas jeje espero les guste el inicio de la nueva vida de Quinn y sus dos nuevas amigas jejeje ¡Disfruten!

Canciones: Take a picture by Filter

Don't Panic by Coldplay

Animal Song by Savage Garden

Breath of Life by Florence and the machine


	14. Chapter 14: New York, New York

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Mi última semana en casa antes de partir hacia NYADA pasó rápido pero muy agradable; todos los días salía con Kurt y Blaine al centro comercial, al cine, a caminar, al parque, a Breadstix, a cualquier lugar que me alejara de la soledad de mi habitación ya que sólo me hacía pensar en dos personas que habían hecho que mi mundo cambiara por completo pero sobre todo en esa rubia de mirada penetrante y voz profunda. Supongo que estar en Lima me recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas y me la traía a la mente, y de la nada Jen aparecía en mis recuerdos, simplemente cerraba los ojos para alejarlas a ambas. Quinn ya estaba lejos y era justo para ambas hacer nuestras vidas.

El último día estaba con el dúo dinámico caminando por el parque, ellos platicaban animadamente y disfrutaban de cada minuto ya que al terminar ese día y al inicio de mañana Kurt y yo emprenderíamos el viaje hacia nuestra amada Nueva York y así empezar a cumplir nuestros sueños. Me alegraba tanto no tener que ir sola a ese lugar tan enorme, me iba con mi mejor amigo ¿qué mejor compañía podía pedir?

"¿Qué pasa Rachel? Has estado muy callada" dijo Blaine haciendo que me distrajera de mis pensamientos.

"Nada, es sólo que pienso en varias cosas antes de irme, ya sabes, repasando mi lista de lo que llevo para que no se me olvide nada de lo esencial" sonreí para sellar mi mentira.

"No te preocupes Rachel si te hace falta algo yo te lo puedo enviar por paquetería o un fin de semana que vaya a ver a Kurt te lo llevo" Blaine era tan tierno y atento.

"¿No es el mejor novio del mundo?" Kurt lo abrazó fuerte.

"Lo sé" dije rodando los ojos "Lo has dicho un millón de veces en esta semana". Los tres soltamos una carcajada sonora.

"Ven acá Rachel" ambos me abrazaron y las risas siguieron.

La noche se acercaba cada vez más así que decidimos regresar a casa, los chicos me dejaron en mi casa pero antes Kurt se acercó a mi dejando a Blaine un poco de lado.

"¿Cómo vas con el asunto de….ya sabes?" preguntó de manera delicada.

"Mejorando… creo" dije insegura.

"Bueno, no importa cariño, mañana estaremos en otro lugar, nuevo lugar nuevo comienzo ¿no?" me sonrió.

"Sí, eso parece" un aire de nostalgia lleno mis pulmones.

"Fortaleza mi querida amiga, pronto se acabarán los recuerdos malos" me abrazó antes de irse.

"Gracias Kurt, nos vemos mañana a las 5 am, recuérdalo" me sequé una lágrima que salió de la comisura de mi ojo.

"No lo olvido" me guiñó un ojo.

"Nos vemos mañana Rachel" se acercó Blaine para darme un abrazo.

"Adiós chicos, se van con cuidado" me despedí de ambos y me sonrieron, bajaron por la calle tomados de la mano.

Entré a casa con aire pesado por suerte mis padres habían salido a comprar unas cosas para mi viaje así que subí a mi cuarto para revisar por última vez mi maleta y asegurarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar ya que no quería olvidar nada. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, lo tomé y vi la pantalla esperando ver un nombre excepto ese. Jen.

_Lo siento, ¿podemos hablar?_

Mi primera reacción fue aventar el celular muy lejos pensando que podía salir de él en cualquier momento, pero no lo hice, estaba tan molesta con ella que no sabía que decirle sin ponerme a gritar o recordar a esa chica en el escritorio viéndome y ella besándole el cuello.

_Yo no tengo nada que decirte, así que no tengo idea de qué hablaríamos._

Le contesté por fin, realmente me había contenido de haberle dicho de qué se iba a morir o sólo llenar el mensaje de groserías. Dejé el celular en mi escritorio mientras revisaba mi maleta detenidamente, sin embargo, sin quererlo volteaba a ver el celular de vez en cuando y en cuanto me daba cuenta me regañaba mentalmente y seguía en lo que realmente importaba. Volvió a vibrar.

_Fui una imbécil y lo sé pero sólo porque empecé a sentir algo por ti y no supe qué hacer con ello._

Ese mensaje en vez de ayudarle a Jen, empeoró las cosas.

_¡¿Qué tienes 5 años?! ¡¿O sólo eres un animal que actúa conforme a sus instintos y deseos?! La peor excusa que pudiste haber pensado Jen y bastante cliché si me permites decirlo._

Azoté el celular en mi escritorio y bajé a prepararme un té para relajarme un poco ya que la cabeza me empezó a doler gracias a ella, no podía creer que me había topado con una niña de 5 años que no podía hablar sobre sus sentimientos y prefería arruinar algo auténtico yéndose a acostar con la primera que veía. Pero por un momento eso me sonó bastante familiar, yo lo había hecho con ella…En mi mente me intenté excusar diciendo que yo ya había dado por terminada mi relación o lo que fuera con Quinn y me estaba dando una oportunidad con Jen, pero aún así, me había acostado con ella por despecho al haber visto a Quinn ese día. Me había comportado como una idiota.

Quise buscar a Quinn, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y eso me comenzaba a frustrar ¿sería que algún día podría vivir sin tener que pensar en ella? ¿O esto sólo era un juego del destino para decirme que debía estar con ella por más difícil que fuera? No podía hacerlo, debía dejarla libre y yo concentrarme en mi futuro de una vez por todas. Llegué de nuevo a mi cuarto, había otro mensaje de Jen pero no quise verlo; mi maleta ya estaba arreglada y revisada por tercera vez, nada se me olvidaba así que me acosté en cama y me puse mi ipod para relajarme un poco, mi querida Barbra siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarme, así que recurrí a ella como una vieja amiga. No supe en qué momento caí dormida.

5 am. Ya todos listos para salir hacia Columbus. Los Hudson-Hummel en su camioneta y los Berry en nuestro coche, nos saludamos cada quién con su café en la mano ya que era un poco temprano y debíamos partir pronto. Blaine y Kurt se pasaron al coche conmigo para hacerme compañía, queríamos pasar las últimas horas con Blaine haciendo bromas y platicando para que se distrajera del hecho que ya nos íbamos y ya no sería tan fácil vernos. El trayecto fue corto ya que no había tráfico pero nos la pasamos oyendo música con mis padres, cantando, riendo y contando anécdotas del Glee Club como si lleváramos años sin vernos.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Columbus las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas, era hora de despedirse, a pesar que yo me iba a despedir de mis padres sentí un gran vacío en mi estomago al ver como Blaine y Kurt no se dejaban de abrazar y decir cuánto se amaban, yo deseaba eso y me sentí un poco celosa. Blaine se separó de Kurt y vino a abrazarme, fue largo y como si el corazón de él estuviera expresado en ese último abrazo antes de no vernos una temporada; mis padres también me abrazaron pero al mismo tiempo y no se apartaron un buen rato hasta que les dije que ya no podía respirar, ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sabían que este paso era necesario. Las despedidas terminaron; Kurt y yo nos tomamos de las manos e hicimos un último ademán con nuestras manos para decir adiós a nuestros seres queridos, caminamos el pasillo que pareció el más largo de toda mi vida y al final el avión que nos llevaría a Nueva York, al fin estaríamos en casa de las artes juntos.

Las calles eran enormes, los edificios muy altos, las personas caminaban muy rápido y el tráfico era muy pesado, sin embargo, Kurt y yo lo habíamos logrado, estábamos en Nueva York y nada nos detendría de ahora en adelante sólo era cuestión de llegar a NYADA registrarnos y empezar nuestras clases.

"No puedo creer que al fin hayamos llegado Kurt ¡estamos aquí!" tome su brazo y lo apreté un poco de la emoción.

"Sí, al fin en casa mi querida Rachel" suspiró de alivio.

"Aquí están las direcciones para llegar a la escuela. No sé porque tengo la sensación que Nueva York es más grande desde la vez que vinimos para las Nacionales" fruncí el ceño.

"Tranquila Rachel, a ver, dame esas direcciones" tomó el papelito que estaba en mis manos. "Bueno debemos ir por la 5ta hasta Madison y ahí es la escuela, vamos"

Después de 20 minutos caminando por las calles y con maletas no fue la idea más brillante que se nos había ocurrido ya que al parecer todas las personas que viven aquí tienen prisa y sólo empujaban nuestras maletas y a nosotros sin disculparse, a fin de cuentas logramos llegar a la entrada de la escuela exhaustos. Entramos y buscamos las oficinas para que nos registraran rápido. Varios alumnos iban y venían riendo, platicando sobre sus veranos; yo los vi pasar tan alegres y unidos que sentí miedo por un momento ya que seríamos los nuevos y encajar en una escuela siempre era complicado mucho más en un ambiente tan competitivo.

"Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel, pasen" oímos la voz de la secretaria. "La directora los está esperando" nos indicó en qué puerta se encontraba la oficina. Entramos, era un cuarto muy elegante y grande, un escritorio enorme de caoba frente a nosotros, libros por todos lados, fotos de generaciones pasadas en una pared y en la otra los títulos de la directora.

"Hola chicos, por favor, siéntense" la directora nos señaló las sillas frente al escritorio, pero antes nos extendió la mano para saludarnos. "Mi nombre es Joan Kensington, les quería dar la bienvenida a NYADA personalmente, ambos tienen grandes recomendaciones de nuestra maestra de canto Carmen Tibedaux, me comentó sobre sus audiciones y bueno, estoy muy interesada en que grandes talentos jóvenes se agreguen a nuestra escuela" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias srita. Kensington, de verdad que el honor es nuestro" Kurt intervino, yo asentí y sonreí secundando lo que mi amigo había dicho.

"Bueno, quiero que se sientan cómodos y si tienen algún problema –el que sea- me lo comenten y así lo podamos arreglar ¿entendido?" nos miró a ambos.

"Por supuesto" asentí.

"Perfecto chicos, pues vayan a disfrutar su escuela, afuera mi secretaria les dará todo lo que necesitan para este curso y el número de sus habitaciones" nos señaló la puerta.

"Muchas gracias por todo srita. Kensington" dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"A ustedes chicos, diviértanse" nos sonrió.

Salimos de la oficina más emocionados aún por ese recibimiento pero más porque Madame Tibedaux había hablado de nosotros y de nuestras audiciones. A la salida la secretaria de la directora tenía dos paquetes con libros, mapa de la escuela, horarios y llaves del cuarto que por suerte me dejaron quedarme con Kurt en el mismo. Ya estábamos listos para empezar nuestro año escolar juntos.

Subimos las escaleras ya que nuestra habitación estaba en el tercer piso, realmente estábamos cansados por el viaje y caminar entre las calles de Nueva York, lo único que queríamos era acostarnos un rato antes de tener que desempacar todo y prepararnos para mañana empezar las clases. Definitivamente sería una semana muy pesada. En cuanto entramos al cuarto vimos las camas y corrimos a ellas, Kurt me dejó escoger la mía porque ya me conocía y porque es todo un caballero.

"No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí Kurt" dije tirada en mi cama.

"Pues créelo, al fin llegamos y serán los 4 años más felices de nuestras vidas" también se aventó a su cama.

"Vamos, debemos desempacar para ya poder descansar al fin" me levanté y abrí mi maleta. Kurt me puso cara de puchero.

"Está bien, ya voy" se quejó y abrió su maleta.

Una hora más tarde habíamos terminado de arreglar todo y estábamos realmente hambrientos así que salimos a buscar la clásica pizza de Nueva York, estaba realmente deliciosa, platicamos un buen rato hasta que se nos hizo de noche y tuvimos que regresar a los dormitorios. Casi no pude dormir esa noche estaba muy emocionada por empezar mis clases.

Amaneció. Fuimos al baño que era mixto por alguna extraña razón y ambos estábamos tan emocionados que cantamos mientras nos duchamos. Salimos hacia el comedor que tenía la escuela y estaba lleno, hasta el fondo la mesa de maestros encabezada por la directora Kensington, a su lado Carmen Tibedaux y los demás maestros que empecé a reconocer, pero ya no me dio tiempo ya que Kurt al fin había encontrado un lugar y nos sentamos.

"Buenos días, alumnos y maestros, quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso en NYADA, espero para todos sea un excelente año y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Pasando a otro asunto, este año tenemos una nueva adquisición en la platilla de maestros así que por favor les pido que reciban con mucho respeto a nuestra nueva maestra que impartirá una materia optativa de fotografía: Jennifer Collins" terminó la directora.

En cuanto oí ese nombre empecé a sudar frío y levanté la vista de mi plato para voltear hacia la mesa de maestros, ahí estaba saludando a todo mundo con esa sonrisa seductora que la distinguía. Al parecer mi pesadilla no había terminado aún.

N/A: Hola! Estoy de regreso chicas! Perdón que haya tomado tanto el escribir este capítulo pero tuve algunos problemitas, me quedé sin módem y me salió otra clase de inglés jejeje pero estoy de vuelta, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :)...

Quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y compartiendo con uds esta historia!

Besos, disfruten!


	15. Chapter 15: Letters for you

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 15: Letters for you

New Haven, 6 meses después.

Las clases ya habían empezado y yo me sentía con una energía que no podía explicar pero cada vez era más fuerte. La amistad con las chicas me ayudaba mucho, me entendían por completo y cuando no era el caso discutíamos por horas argumentando nuestros puntos de vista que casi terminaban en risas a largas horas de la madrugada. Charlie y Lucy siempre se veían envueltas en una guerra de almohadas para probar quien tenía la razón y yo por mi lado moría de risa al ver sus peleas absurdas. Todo marchaba de maravilla. Sin embargo, empecé a notar ciertos cambios en el trato con Charlie, se comportaba por momentos muy cariñosa hasta pensé que yo estaba exagerando pero me puse a observarla con más detenimiento y me di cuenta que yo estaba en lo cierto e intente no hacer un gran alboroto por ello, aunque algo era cierto, yo no estaba segura de tener algo serio y mucho menos con mi compañera de cuarto, eso siempre traía problemas. Así que decidí hablarlo con Lucy, lo cual era un poco mala idea ya que ella no sabía aconsejar a la gente digamos que te decía las cosas sin ningún tipo de filtro hasta se podría decir que con crueldad, aún así tome el riesgo.

"Lucy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Aproveche para hablar con ella en una hora muerta nuestra donde Charlie tenía clase. Ella levanto la vista de su café expreso doble para verme a los ojos.

"No me das mucha opción ¿no?" Sonrió de lado haciéndome ver que estaba bromeando "dime ¿qué sucede?"

"Es sobre... Charlie" susurre el nombre y en ese momento Lucy dibujó una sonrisa, al parecer sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Sí, está intentando lograr algo contigo pero dice que al parecer eres complicada" dijo aún sonriendo.

"Pero yo no sabía que Charlie fuera gay" dije confundida.

"Pues al parecer es algo nuevo que está descubriendo contigo o algo así mencionó" hizo aspavientos con su mano como sí no tuviera importancia su último comentario.

"¡¿Y me lo dices así de tranquila?!" Casi le grito

"Pues sí, Charlie quiere contigo desde hace un tiempo pero no sabe como decírtelo" tomo un sorbo de café, yo quede completamente muda. "¿Vas a hacer algo sobre eso?" Pregunto Lucy después de un momento.

"No lo sé, no quiero echar todo a perder, las tres somos muy buenas amigas y si empezamos a mezclar el sexo, amor, sentimientos y esas cosas todo se complicará" me preocupaba pensar en todo lo que podía pasar.

"Bueno querida creo que también estas llevando esto al extremo, ¿quién te dice que Charlie y tu no están hechas la una para la otra?" Lucy tenía un punto a su favor, tal vez yo estaba siendo un poco paranoica.

"Sí en eso tienes razón" accedí ante su argumento.

"¿En qué tiene razón esta disque abogada?" Charlie acaba de llegar, la conversación tendría que acabar por el momento.

"En todo, como siempre" Lucy exclamó con aire de superioridad.

"Jajaja sí claro" Charlie rió fuerte.

"¿Café Charlie?" Pregunté.

"Sí por favor Quinn, gracias" una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su boca.

"Ahora vuelvo entonces" me aleje de ahí debía pensar sobre lo que Lucy me había confesado.

Durante todos esos meses había podido cerrar mi mente de los recuerdos sobre Rachel pero el simple hecho que Lucy me había comentado que Charlie quería algo conmigo accionó la compuerta para que salieran todos esos recuerdos reprimidos, quise hablarle pero me había prometido intentar hacer una vida tranquila y dejarla a ella cumplir su sueño sin ningún estorbo en el camino. Me separé de las chicas y del café donde estábamos platicando para irme a reflexionar sobre todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y en un momento de desesperación saqué mi celular y marque un mensaje para ella, sin embargo, cuando era momento de mandarlo la mano me tembló, tragué saliva, observé la pantalla por varios minutos y con un solo movimiento de mi pulgar se mandó el mensaje; la espera siempre es la peor.

New York.

Mi celular vibró en medio de mi clase de Historia del Arte así que lo saqué y revisé de quién era el mensaje, cuando lo vi casi me caigo de la banca donde estaba sentada. La pantalla se iluminaba con un nuevo mensaje de Quinn Fabray, no había sabido de ella en casi 7 meses y ahora de la nada había prueba de que seguía por ahí y por alguna razón pensó en mí para mandar eso. Me aterrorizaba abrirlo, de repente sentí un piquete en mi hombro: Kurt.

"¿Qué sucede? Es un tiempo récord el que has visto a tu celular" susurró para que la maestra no lo escuchara. Voltee mi celular para que viera la pantalla y abrió la boca hasta el suelo. "Ábrelo"

Presioné el botón de abrir con la mano temblorosa, como buena reina del drama me esperaba lo peor en ese mensaje.

_Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás? Sé que no hemos hablado en un largo tiempo pero espero las cosas estén yendo muy bien en NYADA, lo siento si te interrumpí en algo importante; para serte completamente sincera te he extrañado… Quinn._

Creo que leí esas líneas unas 500 veces para que se me quedaran grabadas, no podía creer que ella me escribiera de la nada aunque la explicación estaba ahí: me extrañaba. No sabía que responderle pero también tenía en cuenta que sería una tortura para ella no responderle. Todos estos meses bajo presión me habían ayudado a sanar muchas cosas y pensar otras más, si no había buscado a Quinn es porque quería que fuese feliz y también porque yo necesitaba un tiempo a solas conmigo misma para analizar todos los cambios que ocurrían en mi vida. Las cosas con Jen eran muy tensas, me la topaba por la escuela, intercambiábamos miradas y yo seguía mi camino realmente no quería tener contacto con ella. Gracias al cielo Kurt estaba ahí para aconsejarme.

Presioné el botón de responder, escribí, lo mandé y solté todo el aire que tenía guardado.

Me puse mi ipod para seguir caminando, en ese momento vibró mi celular en mi pantalón y mi corazón se detuvo, nunca pensé que me fuera a contestar, lo saqué y su nombre aparecía en la pantalla, Rachel Berry, ese nombre que tanto me había hecho llorar, rabiar, pensar, extrañar, amar…

_Quinn es bueno saber de ti. Las cosas en NYADA van muy bien pero todo muy pesado, seguro que me entiendes, Yale debe ser igual de exigente ¿tú cómo estás? Yo también lo he hecho…_

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mi cara, no podía evitar sentir algo por Rachel, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni mis padres podían evitarlo, sin embargo, el recuerdo de verla con alguien más me pegó en el estómago como una roca y sentí un vacío enorme. Leí de nuevo el mensaje, ahí decía que ella también lo había hecho eso sólo significaba una cosa: no estaba con esa mujer. Volví a escribir.

Cada vez que vibraba el celular mi corazón daba un vuelco, veía su nombre y me latía a mil por hora. Cada uno lo leí un millón de veces para absorber cada palabra, no sabía qué sucedía pero tenía un tiempo que no me sentía así. Y de nuevo era ella la que provocaba tantos sentimientos en mí. Esta era la perfecta oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, ambas habíamos sido demasiado duras con la otra.

_Muy bien, las clases son interesantes y exigentes como dices jeje. Yo estoy bien ¿puedes creer que tengo dos amigas? Charlie y Lucy ¿tú…sigues con esa mujer…? Sé que no me incumbe pero… lo siento no tengo una excusa._

Sentí un hueco al pensar en el trabajo que le debió de haber costado escribir ese mensaje y preguntarme eso. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla.

_R: No Quinn, la encontré con otra alumna, la dejé, creo que me lo merecía jaja lo peor de todo es que vino a NYADA a dar clases, creo que quiere arreglar las cosas pero yo no la puedo ni ver. Pero bueno no creo que quieras oír mis idioteces. Qué bueno que tengas dos amigas Quinn, me da mucho gusto J_

_Q: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuál es su problema?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?! Y ni se te ocurra pensar que te lo merecías Rachel, tú eres una gran persona, nadie se merece ser lastimado._

_R: Bueno eso ya es pasado, me quiero enfocar en mi futuro ¿tú tienes a alguien especial?_

Me sorprendió que le haya hecho esa pregunta y esperando la respuesta con cierta ansiedad y celo.

Reí un poco al leer el mensaje pero le contesté con completa honestidad, si quería por lo menos aspirar a ser amiga de Rachel tenía que construir un muro inquebrantable de confianza con ella, así que le dije la verdad.

_No pero Charlie creo que quiere algo conmigo pero yo no sé si meterme en eso, somos muy buenas amigas y compañeras de cuarto, realmente no creo que sea lo más adecuado._

Un enorme sentimiento de celo creció en mí pero yo sabía lo hermosa que era Quinn, me impresionaba que no tuviera mil pretendientes intentando estar con ella. Traté de mantenerme lo más parcial que pude y que no se notaran mis celos por Charlie.

_Pues creo que lo que te puedo recomendar es que lo pienses muy bien Quinn, como dices son compañeras de cuarto. Pero lo que decidas tiene que ser pensando en tu bienestar._

Solté un resoplido de enojo, sin embargo, yo no estaba con Quinn, no tenía porque reaccionar de esa manera.

Me impresionó la manera tan controlada que contestó Rachel pero por desgracia para ella la conocía y sabía que tenía celos de Charlie, eso me divirtió mucho ya que imaginé perfectamente su cura.

_Sí lo haré Rachel, gracias por el consejo. Discúlpame, debo entrar a clase pero ¿te puedo escribir más tarde?_

Abrí los ojos un poco indignada, por su culpa me había perdido mi clase de Historia del Arte y ella ya se iba a su clase, eso me pasaba por tonta, ya le pediría los apuntes a Kurt. Aún así me dio risa.

_Claro, mucha suerte en tu clase, aprende mucho jaja saludos._

Solté una carcajada antes de entrar al salón, se había ofendido definitivamente. Algo era cierto, no me podría concentrar en mi clase así que pensé en algo mucho mejor…

Después de un largo día de clases llegué a mi dormitorio, abrí la puerta y Charlie estaba sentada en su cama.

"Hola ¿qué tal tu día Charlie?" saludé.

"Bien, nada nuevo" dijo cansada.

"Sí, igual el mío" mentí.

"¿Estás bien? Hace rato nos dejaste solas" preguntó.

"Sí, sólo tenía que pensar unas cosas" dejé mi mochila sobre mi escritorio.

"Ohhh, está bien, bueno iré a bañarme ¿vienes?" percibí un tono diferente en su voz en la última pregunta.

"Ahhhmmm no, voy a revisar unos documentos" le di la espalda de repente la sentí muy cerca y tragué saliva.

"¿Segura?" su aliento estaba en mi cuello y sus manos abrazaron mi cintura. Mi corazón latió muy rápido.

"S-sí, gracias" titubee.

"Vamos Quinn, ven conmigo" besó mi cuello, lo cual provocó que me volteara ya que mi piel se había erizado al contacto de sus labios.

Antes que pudiera decir algo Charlie atrapó mis labios en los suyos. Se sentían muy bien, eran suaves y gruesos, me recordaron a otros por lo que me perdí en ellos un momento hasta que reaccioné y la aparté.

"Charlie, esto no está bien, eres mi amiga" dije jadeando intentando controlarme. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No me digas que es por esa Rachel, Quinn ya pasaron 6 meses ¡6 meses!" dijo fuerte.

"Dame tiempo ¿quieres? No es fácil para mí" me alejé de ella.

"Como quieras" tomó su toalla y cerró la puerta.

"Cha.¡Demonios!" aventé mi almohada. Mi celular sonó y lo agarré. Era ella.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tus clases?_

Se me olvidó por completo el incidente de hace un minuto.

_Bien, estoy algo cansada. Oye estoy planeando ir a New York el fin de semana ¿te puedo ver?_

Ese mensaje logró que sintiera mi primer ataque al corazón. Sólo pude responder algo.

_Por supuesto._

_N/A: Hola chicas! ¿Cómo les va? Yo estoy super feliz porque ya me dieron mi carta-pasante de mi carrera :) así que quise compartir con uds mi felicidad con el nuevo capítulo para que tengan un domingo bastante agradable :) ojalá les guste!_


	16. Chapter 16: El reencuentro

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 16: El reencuentro

Esperé el fin de semana todos los días con muchas ansias, tanto que en varias de mis clases me regañaron por no prestar atención pero no podía evitar que Quinn viniera y mucho menos que me quería ver. Kurt me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado que no me enganchara de nuevo, debía pensar bien las cosas y saber si Quinn de verdad ya estaba mejor, pero sabía perfectamente que lo decía porque era mi mejor amigo y me intentaba proteger aunque le explique que ambas habíamos tenido errores no lo convencí pero por lo menos no insistió en ir conmigo para vigilar a Quinn.

Cada día que pasaba estaba lleno de nervios de mi parte, no sabía qué ponerme, cómo la saludaría, cómo se vería, sólo de pensar en ello me temblaba todo el cuerpo, Quinn era la mujer más bella que había visto y el tiempo no lograría que eso dejara de ser cierto.

Sonó la alarma y abrí los ojos, era viernes. Me levanté y me vestí, a cada rato volteaba a ver el reloj para saber qué hora era ¿por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento? Mi celular sonó y yo corrí a contestarlo, un nuevo mensaje de ella brillaba en mi pantalla así que lo abrí rápido.

_Hola Rachel, sólo te escribo para confirmar que sí voy, llegaré a las 6 p.m. espero poderte ver o si no dime cómo llegar a NYADA. Saludos._

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y sonreí como una tonta. Quinn era tan linda ¡me había mandado un mensaje para confirmarme que venía!

_Hola Quinn, claro yo te digo cómo llegar así conoces mi escuela y después salimos a cenar o algo ¿qué te parece? Te vienes con mucho cuidado por favor. Saludos._

Kurt se despertó y me miró adormilado.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la cara de…? Ahhh cierto, hoy llega Quinn" rodó los ojos.

"Así es, hoy llega" di unos saltitos de emoción.

"Ya te dije, ten mucho cuidado y no te emociones demasiado" Kurt era muy sobreprotector.

"No te preocupes Kurt, estaré bien" dije para tranquilizarlo.

"Mejor apurémonos porque no has tenido el mejor desempeño esta semana y si llegas tarde será la cereza en tu pastel" se hizo el indignado.

Salimos apresurados hacia nuestra clase y yo seguía pensando en esa rubia que después de tanto tiempo aún me quitaba el aire.

El viernes tan esperado al fin había llegado, ya tenía mi boleto de tren comprado, mi maleta lista para salir después de clases. Charlie seguía molesta conmigo y más ahora que me veía tan emocionada con mi viaje express a Nueva York, Lucy simplemente se burlaba de ella y me hacía reír internamente, no quería más problemas con Charlie.

Las clases se fueron de lo más lentas, nunca pensé que los maestros pudieran hablar en cámara lenta y que una clase de dos horas pareciera de cuatro. Y las siguientes fueron lo mismo, para el final del día mi lápiz y pluma estaban tan mordisqueados que debería ir a comprar nuevos. En cuanto terminó mi última clase corrí por todo el campus para llegar a mi habitación y tomar mi maleta; subí a un taxi rumbo a la estación de trenes no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Lucy despidiéndome de ambas. Llegué justo a tiempo para abordar el tren que me llevaría hasta Rachel. Me senté en uno de esos silloncitos con mesa, pensé que sería bueno adelantar mis deberes ya que no quería apartarme de Rachel en el poco tiempo que tendríamos juntas y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Unas horas más y estaría a su lado, tal vez no como esperaba pero el poder estar a su lado fue más que suficiente.

Terminé mis clases en NYADA y salí corriendo hacia la estación central para recibir a Quinn, la engañé diciéndole que aún estaba en clases así que hice hasta lo imposible para llegar antes que ella y lo logré, sólo que encontrarla sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar; la estación era realmente enorme y llena de personas que corrían para alcanzar su tren o su equipaje, en las taquillas, esperando a sus familiares, viendo las pantallas para saber a qué hora sale el siguiente tren y de entre toda esa multitud de personas me encontré con esa chica; seguía siendo tan hermosa como el primer día que la vi, un poco cambiada en cuanto a su forma de vestir pero todo en ella era perfecto. Sonrió en complicidad ahora sabiendo del engaño, movió su cabello para apartarlo de su cara y se acercó unos pasos a mí. Quise abrazarla con fuerza pero me moderé bastante, sólo me acerqué y le di un beso corto en la mejilla, con el rabadillo de mis ojos pude notar que ella cerró los suyos como disfrutando de ese breve contacto que teníamos después de poco más de 7 meses.

"Bienvenida Quinn" una gran sonrisa recorrió mis labios.

"Gracias Rachel" su mirada una vez más me quitaba el aliento, sólo pude sonrojarme.

"¿Te ayudo?" logré reaccionar después de unos segundos.

"No, no te preocupes no pesa, sólo quiero salir de aquí, hay mucho ruido y no te puedo escuchar bien" se acercó a mi oído para decir esto y mi corazón dejó de latir.

No pude decir nada pero me moví del camino para salir de ahí, cuando pasó alcancé a ver una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y eso me divirtió, hace mucho que no me sentía halagada. Quinn caminaba con un vaivén sensual que cautivaba al que pasara a su lado, yo me quedé hipnotizada por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta que yo era su afortunada guía así que la alcancé y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Nos dirigimos hacia la estación del metro para ir a NYADA para que Quinn dejara sus cosas y así poder recorrer Nueva York sin ningún estorbo. Quinn venía muy animada platicándome sobre Yale y sus dos amigas nuevas, sus clases, sus maestros, sus materias favoritas, el campus, toda su experiencia universitaria, creo que nunca había visto y oído hablar tanto a Quinn sobre algo. Era simplemente adorable e inspirador.

Llegamos a la escuela y entonces intercambiamos de papeles, me tocó mostrarle mis salones, hablarle sobre mis clases, maestros y demás cosas; ella me observaba atenta a todo lo que decía como intentando adivinar cuál era mi siguiente movimiento o sólo qué era lo que estaba pensando, no quería que adivinara y supiera que mi mente sólo registraba lo hermosa que se veía e intentaba almacenar cada uno de estos momentos de pura y absoluta felicidad. Verla de nuevo me traía paz a pesar que hace un tiempo Quinn era sinónimo de sufrimiento.

"Y esta es mi habitación y de Kurt" abrí la puerta y la dejé primero.

"Es muy linda, espaciosa…acogedora" me miró y sonrió.

Justo en ese momento me percaté que sólo había dos colchones y me sonrojé, Quinn se dio cuenta y me preguntó:

"¿Qué sucede?" me miró extrañada.

"Ehmm…es que…sólo hay dos camas" tartamudee.

"Ahh eso" se rió fuertemente. "No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el suelo".

"No, no, eso no, eres mi invitada, yo dormiré en el suelo" dije solemnemente.

"Tú debes cuidar tu voz" Quinn sentenció.

"Bueno, podríamos…" no terminé la oración.

"Lo discutiremos en la noche ¿te parece?" sonrió.

"Bien, no se diga más" reí nerviosamente. "¿Quieres recorrer un poco la ciudad o prefieres descansar?"

"Tengo mucha hambre ¿podemos ir por algo?" tocó su estómago mientras decía esto.

"Por supuesto, vamos por una pizza de queso" cuando dije eso me dieron unas ganas enormes de comer esa gran pizza de queso.

"Suena perfecto, vamos que muero" dejó su mochila en el suelo.

"Sígueme entonces" hice un ademán con la mano y abrí la puerta. Pasó a mi lado, su aroma era embriagador, tanto que casi me caigo sólo de olerla tan cerca. Cerré la puerta y la alcancé para caminar por el pasillo juntas, tenía muchas ganas de tomar su mano pero sabía que no era apropiado, sin embargo, le rocé la mano con mis dedos y sentí electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, la química seguía ahí estaba intacta. Alcé la vista y ella me miraba, tragué saliva pensando que mi roce la había molestado, al contrario, Quinn sonrió pero siguió caminando lo cual me quedó claro que aún era muy pronto, nuestra amistad debía crecer antes que nada.

Llegamos a la pizzería y Rachel pidió por ambas, era una controladora ya la conocía pero la dejé ya que era terriblemente adorable; platicamos de muchas otras cosas de nuestras vidas en estos 7 meses separadas, parecían pocos pero habían sido una verdadera agonía, por lo menos de mi parte. Mientras la escuchaba la miré fijamente, era imposible no enamorarme de esta chica, lo tenía todo.

Nunca supe cómo le pude contestar a todos los comentarios ya que sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía haciendo las cosas más básicas como limpiar su lata de coca-cola con una servilleta y seguir con su plática sobre lo difícil que era la danza en su escuela. Rachel Berry era perfecta.

Cuando nos terminamos la deliciosa pizza –que por cierto devorámos- salimos a caminar por las callecitas, ya había obscurecido y noté que Rachel no traía suéter por lo cual se comenzó a frotar lo brazos.

"Toma, ponte esto" le di mi suéter.

"No Quinn, estoy bien, tú tendrás frío" lo rechazó.

"No te pregunto, póntelo, debes cuidar esa voz tan linda que tienes" lo que dije dio el resultado que quería, Rachel se sonrojó y tomó la prenda.

"Gracias" dijo por lo bajo apenada.

"No hay porque" tomé su barbilla.

Seguimos caminando por los callejones donde casi no había gente, sólo nuestras pisadas en el concreto, ninguna dijo nada pero no era un silencio incómodo, simplemente compartíamos el tiempo juntas. De repente esa voz tan hermosa llenó el silencio y esa calle.

I've never written a love song

That didn't end in tears

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song

If you can replace my fears

I need your patience and guidance

And all your lovin' and more

Nunca he escrito una canción de amor que no acabara con lágrimas

Tal vez tú reescribas mi canción de amor si puedes sustituir mis temores

Necesito tu paciencia y tu consejo y todo tu amor y demás

Mientras cantaba yo la observaba, se acercó y se recostó sobre mi pecho para terminar ahí la canción.

When thunder rolls through my life

Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby

If I'd only let myself

There's this well of emotions

I feel I must protect

But what's the point of this armor

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love

Than live without any scars

Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

Cuando la tempestad truena a través de mi vida, tú estás dispuesto a vencer esa tormenta

Hay muchas cosas que te daría, cariño, si me lo permitieras

Hay un oleaje de emociones que siento que debo proteger

Pero de qué sirve esta coraza si aleja al amor

Prefiero sangrar con cortes de amor que vivir sin cicatrices

Cariño, ¿puedo confiar en ti o harás que todo termine?

"Gracias por estar aquí Quinn" susurró.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Rachel, es un placer" la abracé. Realmente no fui consciente de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición pero al igual que llegamos a ese lugar empezamos a caminar en silencio hacia NYADA tomadas de la mano.

Entramos al cuarto, Quinn me dejó pasar primero, yo seguía pensando el porqué de la canción, no sabía pero de la nada empecé a cantar y sobre todo esa canción, una canción de amor, estábamos empezando una amistad y yo iba con mi tontería, por suerte Quinn no lo había tomado a mal aunque ya veríamos en la mañana si todo estaba como hasta ahora o todo cambiaba. En ese momento otro problema me sacó de mis pensamientos: la cama.

"Hola Kurt, buenas noches" le oí decir a Quinn.

"Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?" algo en el tono de voz de Kurt sonaba frío. Amigos sobreprotectores.

"Muy bien, gracias ¿tú qué tal?" a Quinn no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Bastante bien, no me quejo" si no detenía esto podría tomar el resto de la noche.

"Bien Quinn creo que llegó el momento de discutir sobre la cama" intervine.

"Ya te dije que tú dormirás en ella, yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo" me puso una mano en el hombro.

"Y si…cada quien…de un lado de la cama" dije tímidamente. Quinn guardó silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas.

"Está bien" susurró. "¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?"

"Ven, debemos ir al vestidor para hacerlo" tomé mi ropa y mi cepillo de dientes.

"Te sigo" ella también ya tenía lo necesario en la mano.

Nos dirigimos al vestidor, entramos y cada quien empezó su ritual antes de dormir, por supuesto el mío era mucho más elaborado que el de ella. Levanté la vista y pude ver su espalda completamente desnuda, me sonrojé mucho, bajé la mirada y la volví a levantar; era una espalda perfectamente hermosa, tersa, blanca, los omoplatos marcados, la cintura bien definida, la piel blanca pero al mismo tiempo rosita, como si fuera un durazno listo para devorarlo. De pronto Quinn se deshizo de la parte de debajo de su vestimenta y pude vislumbrar su hermoso trasero, trazado como con un lápiz, toda ella era una estatua de mármol. Una diosa hecha mortal. Mi respiración se había hecho demasiado pesaba y empezaba a sudar, me voltee para concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer si no me tardaría mil años más en acabar. Al fin ambas terminamos y caminamos al cuarto una vez más en silencio, sólo que esta vez yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había visto.

De nuevo entramos al cuarto ya listas para dormir y le pregunté:

"¿Te gusta algún lado de la cama?"

"No, no tengo preferencia ¿tú?" aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí, el derecho" sonreí.

"Perfecto, será tuyo" rió divertida.

"Déjame en paz" la empujé siguiendo su risa.

"Anda acuéstate" me ordenó.

Ambas nos acostamos y de nuevo el silencio nos invadió, una vez más fue agradable, un silencio confidente que entendía perfectamente por lo que habíamos pasado y lo que pasaba en este momento. Justo en ese instante ambas nos volteamos y quedamos cara a cara a sólo centímetros la una de la otra.

Esta definitivamente sería una larga noche.

**Canción: Love Song-Pink**

**N/A: Hola chicas! una suuuper disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve una reunión Achele y justo después de eso me enfermé horrible de la garganta de la cual a penas me estoy recuperando :S pero lo bueno es que me entró la inspiración fuerte jeje y les tengo una sorpresa jijiji espero les guste mucho el capítulo porque yo ADORE escribirlo jeje linda semana a todas y un agradecimiento por leer a esta loca :P **


	17. Chapter 17: Despertar a tu lado

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 17: Despertar a tu lado

Cuando abrí los ojos la cara de Quinn estaba completamente pegada a la mía, su aliento dulce me pegaba en la cara, sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas y sus labios entre abiertos invitaban a darle los buenos días pero me detuve, eso no ayudaría en nuestro camino a ser amigas y sanar todo lo que había sido dañado. Me moví con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y justo cuando bajé de la cama del otro lado estaba Kurt con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya te vi Rachel Berry" su tono era como de papá.

"¿Qué? Yo sólo voy a bañarme" fingí inocencia.

"No te hagas, ya sé qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos pero son demasiado cobardes para admitirlo y en mi opinión es ponerte de nuevo en peligro Rachel" sentenció.

"Tranquilízate Kurt, estamos intentando ser amiga, eso es todo, no hay nada más" intenté convencerlo.

"Pues eso espero" dijo ofendido.

"Lo sé amigo" lo abracé. "Gracias por cuidarme".

"La próxima vez no lo haré" ahora fingió estar ofendido. Yo sólo me puse de puntitas, lo besé en la mejilla y salí hacia el baño para ducharme.

Desperté y estaba sola en la cama, acerqué su almohada y aspiré su delicioso perfume. Había dormido como no lo hacía desde hace tantos meses, la presencia de Rachel a mi lado me traía tanta paz que era mejor que cualquier pastilla para dormir. Me estiré cual gato por toda la cama para intentar alejar el letargo de mi cuerpo pero fue algo de verdad inútil, sólo logré dar mil vueltas por la cama y quedar enredada entre las cobijas. No había rastro de Rachel o de Kurt en el cuarto, me senté en la cama y de la nada mi estómago hizo un sonido que hasta me dio miedo de lo fuerte que fue, por suerte no había nadie cerca para escuchar tal sonido. Después de esa pizza de anoche me quedó una gran duda por la cual tal ruidero.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, esa chica tan linda se veía mil veces en la mañana porque tenía todas las energías recargadas, si hay algo que me gustaba de ella eran sus grandes ganas de vivir y de aprovechar cada momento de la vida, justo en la mañana era cuando Rachel irradiaba todo eso.

"Buenos días Quinn" dijo alegremente.

"Hola Rachel ¿qué tal dormiste? Espero no haberme movido mucho" le devolví la sonrisa.

"No para nada, te quedaste en la misma posición toda la noche" su cabello estaba aún mojado, ya se había ido a bañar.

"Qué bueno" me levanté "creo que debo irme a bañar, aún falta mucho NY que recorrer"

"Así es, tienes 5 minutos para estar lista" bromeó.

"En tus sueños" reí. En ese momento supe que podría ser amiga de Rachel pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo, yo moría por que fuera mía.

"Ok, pero sí apúrate que quiero que veas algo" dijo mientras salía.

"Sí mamá, me apuraré" reí a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Mamacita" gritó ella y yo reí nuevamente.

Me bañé y arreglé rápido, quería ver eso que decía Rachel que me quería mostrar, estaba muy emocionada por estar ahí con ella, sólo un día a su lado había logrado que los malos recuerdos quedaran completamente en el pasado. Rachel era mi medicina y mi felicidad absoluta.

Llegué al cuarto y Rachel estaba en su cama (ya tendida) sentada esperándome, en cuanto entré su mirada se iluminó y sonrió como nunca la había visto, fue mágico. Si las cosas seguían así, no podría resistir y terminaría pidiéndole que fuéramos algo más, pero de verdad no quería arruinar mi oportunidad así que me contuve de hacer una idiotez.

"Ya estoy lista ¿a dónde vamos?" dije para alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

"Sin preguntas, tú sólo me sigues" cerró los ojos y levantó una mano para detener mis comentarios.

"Como diga _Mademoiselle_" hice una reverencia y ella soltó una carcajada.

"Estás loca" dijo entre risas.

"Por…supuesto" casi lo echo a perder.

"Todo listo, vámonos" me dio la mano la cual tomé con delicadeza pero llena de alegría por aquella muestra de afecto y confianza.

La llevé a mi lugar favorito: Central Park. Ya habíamos estado ahí en el pasado, pero esta vez sólo éramos ella y yo, nosotras solas en ese gran espacio lleno de lugares para compartir una gran plática, un buen libro, una mirada, una canción, un helado, una sonrisa, un beso…

El primero lugar donde la quise llevar fue al puente encima del lago que recorría gran parte del parque; en esos bellos ojos todo se veía con claridad. La nueva faceta de Quinn me tenía fascinada, se notaba feliz, libre, esta era la verdadera persona que habitaba ese cascarón que tuve la desgracia de conocer pero dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, tal vez estaba destinada a conocerla para terminar admirando a esta nueva persona.

"Traje algo, es un símbolo, lo leí hace tiempo, es sobre un puente que hay en París" la saqué de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Esto" saqué un candado de mi bolsa. "Se supone que los amigos y las…parejas sellan el candado en el puente para estar juntos para siempre. Debemos poner nuestras iniciales en el candado y atarlo al puente" ella sonrió.

"¿Traes plumón?" dijo decidida a seguir mi locura.

"Por supuesto, Quinn" lo saqué y puse una "R" en el candado y se lo pasé.

"Listo" vi la "Q" al lado de mi "R".

"Así podremos ser amigas para siempre" lo até al puente. En cuanto voltee Quinn me estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

"Gracias Rachel" me susurró al oído. Una vez más ese aroma embriagante y su voz profunda provocaban que mi corazón se detuviera.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Quinn, quiero ser tu amiga de verdad" dije honestamente.

"Lo digo por la milésima oportunidad que me das para poder estar a tu lado, esta vez no lo voy a arruinar, te lo prometo" sentí su mejilla húmeda.

"Tranquila Quinn, yo también cometí errores, muchos errores, pero creo que ambas somos adultas y podemos aprender de ellos" la abracé con fuerza al sentir su fragilidad.

"Sí, pienso cambiar Rachel quiero demostrarte que no soy ese mounstro que conociste" ya estaba sollozando.

"Lo sé, lo puedo ver, sólo ayer y hoy me han demostrado que eres alguien diferente, shhh tranquila Quinn, no pasa nada" la aparté, acerqué su cara y besé sus ojos húmedos para intentar parar las lágrimas y pasé a su frente para calmar todos esos pensamientos que la torturaban a diario. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y pude apreciar ese verde con más fuerza ya que estaban húmedos, la vulnerabilidad de Quinn era completamente latente. Posé una mano en su pecho y tomé una suya e hice lo mismo. "Aquí estaré cuando me necesites, no importa el día ni la hora" Quinn no pudo más que asentir y sonreír débilmente.

"Lo siento, tenía que decírtelo Rachel, no podía guardarlo mucho más tiempo" hablaba entrecortado intentando calmar el llanto.

"Lo entiendo Quinn, así que tú también discúlpame por todo el daño que te hice" la volví a abrazar y ella suspiró soltando por fin ese gran peso que la atormentaba. "Ven vamos a caminar".

"Sí, me gustaría" se soltó de mi abrazo pero rápido tomó mi mano, como si tuviera miedo de no sentir mi contacto, yo la entrelacé para que sintiera mi apoyo.

Caminamos por más de una hora platicando, riendo y tomadas de las manos; llegamos a una parte del parque donde todos iban a hacer picnics o a jugar con sus perros, un lugar lleno de pasto y árboles alrededor. Quinn se detuvo.

"¿Podemos descansar un poco?" se acercó al pasto.

"Está bien, ya me cansé" nos sentamos bajo un árbol que nos hacía sombra.

"Qué lindo lugar" Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, yo sólo la vi embobada por su hermosura.

"Tú lo eres más" me oí decir. Inmediatamente me llevé las manos a la boca y mi cara comenzó a sentirse muy caliente. Quinn volteó, me vio de esa manera y soltó una gran carcajada, yo esperaba que por mi cara y no por mi comentario si no mi corazón quedaría hecho pedazos.

"¿Qué yo qué?" una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Quinn.

"Nada" dije rápidamente.

"Ohhh vaya que lo dijiste" Quinn estaba bastante divertida con esto.

"No, yo no sé de lo que hablas" entendí el juego y me voltee indignada. De repente sentí sus manos en mis costillas y empezó a picarlas, no pude contener la risa y me empecé a retorcer por el pasto riendo.

"Dilo o no pararé" dijo Quinn riendo.

"Ya, ya, está bien me rindo" dije cansada y sin aire en los pulmones. Las cosquillas se detuvieron pero la risa de Quinn aún se escuchaba.

"Te oí la primera vez Rachel, sólo estaba molestándote" su sonrisa era amplia y me veía con ojos coquetos.

"Te odio Quinn Fabray" dije aún riendo y limpiando unas lágrimas por el ataque recibido por su parte.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto linda" dijo guiñando el ojo.

Quise decirle tantas cosas en ese momento al verla ahí tan hermosa, tan pacífica y animada pero no lo hice, simplemente sonreí ella hizo lo mismo y me acosté en su pecho, ella se recargó en el árbol que tenía detrás, nos quedamos ahí largo rato sólo tomadas de las manos. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, los latidos de su corazón en mi nuca, su mano entrelazada con la mía… era un día perfecto. Me quedé dormida por unos momentos, la paz que sentía a su lado era algo que nunca había sentido, después de un rato Quinn me despertó porque tenía hambre, así que nos levantamos de ahí para ir a buscar un lugar para comer, pero como desde el día anterior, caminamos tomadas de la mano, al parecer ninguna de las dos quería dejar de sentir el contacto de la otra. Llegamos a un restaurancito cerca del parque, nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada para estar tranquilas y poder platicar a gusto.

"Está muy lindo este lugar" Quinn se sentó y observó el restaurante.

"Sí, Kurt y yo lo descubrimos un día que salimos a relajarnos" sonreí al recordar ese día.

"Buen descubrimiento, ¿qué me recomiendas de aquí Rachel?" abrió la carta.

"La lasagna vegetariana es verdaderamente deliciosa, supongo que la que tiene carne es igual de buena" miré también la carta.

"Eso será entonces" dijo cerrando la carta. Pedimos y nos quedamos calladas una vez más.

"Rachel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Quinn habló después de unos momentos.

"Claro Quinn, lo que sea" la miré atenta.

"¿Podrías ir algún día a New Haven?" miró hacia abajo como apenada.

Sonreí con mucha alegría por lo que me había pedido. "¡Por supuesto! Sería un verdadero honor Quinn".

"¿De verdad?" levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

"Sí, iré y me mostrarás todo como yo lo he hecho aquí, aunque Nueva York es muy grande" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Perfecto, así será, sólo es cosa de coordinar los días y ya nos vemos" estaba muy emocionada por mi respuesta. Al parecer eso la relajó mucho y empezó a reír, hacer bromas y demás cosas.

La tarde siguió tan amena como había empezado, ni ella ni yo nos soltábamos las manos y caminábamos por las calles como una pareja más enamorada en Nueva York.

Con todas mis ganas quería que Rachel fuera mía y este fin de semana sólo me lo demostraba más y más pero debía ser paciente, aún mis oportunidades con ella pendían de un hilo, con un paso en falso todo se podía echar a perder, Rachel era mi salvación así que no iba a permitir que se alejara una vez más de mi vida.

Después de tanto caminar llegamos a su amado Broadway, en cuanto lo vio me apretó la mano un poco sólo de la emoción de estar frente a ese teatro con el que tanto había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón. Sus ojos brillaron de tanta emoción y yo me enamoré más –si es que eso era posible- de esa niña pequeña que se estaba transformando en una gran mujer y que yo sabía que cumpliría todos sus sueños, si yo era lo suficientemente afortunada estaría a su lado viendo cómo lo hacía.

"Algún día estará tu nombre en esta marquesina" la miré y a Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Gracias por creer en mí" su voz era entrecortada.

"No llores linda, eres grande, una estrella y eso nadie te lo puede arrebatar" la tomé de los hombros, ella simplemente asintió con lágrimas en las mejillas pero sonriendo. Posé mis manos en sus mejillas y con mis pulgares limpié esas gotas saladas, la acerqué a mí y mis labios sellaron un beso en su frente, por un momento sentí el cuerpo de Rachel poniéndose rígido y sonreí porque sabía perfectamente qué había pasado por la mente de la chica al acercarla de esa manera.

"Vamos, Times Square está cerca y quiero que veas a unos bailarines de Freestyle excelentes" Rachel parecía un poco nerviosa por mi acercamiento.

"Llévame" sonreí y de nuevo tomé su mano.

Caminamos otro poco entre las calles llenas de personas que todo el tiempo iban casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo a donde fueran, pero Rachel y yo nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo lo cual sacó de quicio a más de uno y nos terminaban rodeando susurrando algo para que nos apresuráramos. Yo al lado de esa mujer no prestaba atención de nada ni de nadie más en este mundo. Logramos llega a Times Square sin ser golpeadas por ningún peatón loco; ya empezaba a obscurecer así que la plaza ya estaba llena pero justo en medio de todo el caos de tránsito de personas había un grupo de chicos bailando hip-hop y break-dance, eran bastante buenos, los que pasaban menos apresurados se quedaban observando unos segundos y seguían su camino, otros cuantos ponían monedas en el sombrero que los chicos había colocado en medio de su espectáculo.

"¿A poco no son increíbles?" Rachel dijo al observarlos con ojos brillantes. Por la emoción se me acercó y me abrazó, realmente no sé si lo hizo conscientemente pero yo la abracé disfrutando de su cercanía y de su ánimo.

"Sí, lo son, hasta me hacen pensar en Mike" dije sonriendo. Al decir esto Rachel me abrazó con más fuerza como si extrañara a todos en Lima, no la culpo, ella sí tuvo una gran vida en ese lugar, en cambio yo me sentía cada vez más viva fuera ahí.

"Me gustaría ver a todos los chicos del Glee" volteó a verme.

"Sería interesante" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Sí, tal vez en Navidad, seguro la mayoría regresará a ver a sus familias" eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro como si pensara que al decir esa palabra me enojaría.

"Tranquila Rachel, es cierto yo no tengo familia a la cual regresar pero ustedes siempre fueron una familia para mí, definitivamente" le toqué la nariz con mi dedo índice y ella sonrió tiernamente haciéndome desear besarla una vez más. Ambas nos quedamos viendo y por un momento pensé que sucedería.

"Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa a pasar las fiestas" dijo Rachel para romper el momento y que ninguna actuara bajo nuestros instintos.

"Gracias Rachel, lo pensaré" dije honestamente.

Después de un rato Rachel se separó sin decir nada pero tomó mi mano y entramos al metro, por suerte encontramos unos asientos vacíos, en cuanto se sentó se recostó en mi pecho y se quedó dormida, yo sonreí de lado y le acaricié el cabello, por un lado fue bueno que yo ya sabía dónde bajarnos para ir rumbo a NYADA, así que dejé que durmiera sobre mí. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir para no decirle que fuera mía o para no robarle un beso, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo ya que más de 24 horas al lado de Rachel Berry eran peligrosas, una podía salir completamente enamorada de ella.

Ya que íbamos a llegar a la estación deseada la moví un poco para que se fuera despertando y cuando abrió los ojos y volteó hacia mí, me sonrió.

"Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto" dijo viéndome fijamente. Yo sólo pude sonrojarme y sonreír como una estúpida, ella se acercó a mi mejilla y posó un cálido beso antes de levantarse hacia la puerta dejándome inmóvil hasta que ella estiró su brazo exigiendo mi contacto, yo obedecí y tomé su mano, ella sonrió.

Fuimos a cenar a un café cerca de NYADA y sí aún nos quedaba plática, logramos sacar un tema de conversación, estar con ella era mágico, nunca me aburría ni me cansaba de su risa, su voz, sus gestos, toda ella… desgraciadamente mi último día a su lado empezaba a llegar a su fin, mañana a las 12 p.m. emprendería mi viaje hacia Yale, por suerte habíamos acordado no dejar de escribirnos ni dejar de hablarnos. No quería pensar en eso ahora, así que aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Salimos del café y caminamos hacia su escuela para ir a descansar, entramos al edificio y subimos a los dormitorios aún riendo de algo que le venía contando sobre Santana pero en cuanto llegamos al pasillo Rachel se detuvo de golpe y yo voltee hacia donde ella miraba, reconocí a la mujer que estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel.

"¿Me podrías dar un minuto Quinn?" Rachel se había puesto muy nerviosa.

"¿Vas a estar bien con ella a solas?" una tremenda ira invadió mi cuerpo.

"Sí, no te preocupes, sólo entra al cuarto y ahorita te alcanzo" me miró implorando que entrara, yo obedecí.

"Estaré aquí si me necesitas" ella asintió nerviosa, pasé al lado de Jen, me dieron tantas ganas de golpearla pero me contuve no sé cómo, nuestras miradas se clavaron y ella sólo frunció el ceño. Abrí la puerta del cuarto, sólo podía esperar a Rachel. Kurt estaba ahí dentro leyendo algo, en cuanto vio que entré se levantó.

"¿Qué hace esa…tipa aquí?" solté con ira caminando de un lado a otro.

"Intenta hablar con Rachel, lo ha hecho varias veces" dijo Kurt, se le veía preocupado.

"Maldita sea" dije por lo bajo sin dejar de dar vueltas como león enjaulado. No me quedaba más que esperar…

"¿Qué haces aquí Jen?" estaba bastante molesta ya que había arruinado un día perfecto.

"¿Ya tan pronto me olvidaste?" se acercó a mí.

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es de tu incumbencia desde que decidiste acostarte con esa alumna" mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

"Rachel ya te dije que eso fue un estúpido error, yo te quiero a ti" intentó tocarme y yo me hice para atrás.

"Pues debiste haber pensado en eso antes, ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, empiezo a ser feliz de nuevo y no pienso arruinar eso por alguien que cuando siente algo lo ahoga en las primeras piernas que pasan" se lo solté con toda la ira que me había guardado.

"Es ella ¿no? La que un día te rompió el corazón, ¿por qué ella se merece una segunda oportunidad y yo no?" una vez más se acercó.

"Porque ella no se acostó con nadie cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner "serias", además como te dije, mi vida ya no es de tu incumbencia, así que lárgate ya que nos puedes meter en problemas, no pienso arriesgar mi futuro en NYADA por ti" me acerqué a la puerta.

"Puedo cambiar Rachel, por ti" dijo en tono desesperado.

"Ya no me interesa Jen, lo siento" abrí la puerta y la cerré dejándola sola en el pasillo. Me topé con la mirada de Kurt y Quinn, ambos bastante ansiosos.

"Creo que tienen que hablar" Kurt agarró sus cosas para ir hacia el baño y salió del cuarto.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No intento nada?" dijo Quinn un poco alterada.

"No Quinn, nada" intenté calmarla.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" al parecer nada la iba a calmar.

"Hablar, regresar conmigo creo" alcé los hombros sin darle importancia.

"No lo harás ¿cierto?" me miró preocupada hasta pude jurar que los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

"No Quinn, no es ella quien me interesa" me acerqué.

"Pero si sigue viniendo te puede meter en problemas, se pueden enterar que tuviste algo con ella y eso puede afectar las cosas en NYADA, tal vez a ella la protejan por ser parte de los maestros y…" Quinn ya no pudo terminar esto.

Mis labios habían callado las palabras de Quinn; en ese beso le entregué todo mi corazón para que toda duda que tuviera se borrara de una vez por todas. Yo quería estar con ella y creo que ambas nos engañamos pretendiendo ser amigas, realmente nos amábamos y tal vez no éramos perfectas pero nuestro amor podía ser libre, ya no tenía cadenas. Este sería un nuevo comienzo para ambas.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo chicas jejeje pues aquí esta la sorpresa, una actualización más pronta jejeje y que tal ehh? pensé que era un gran final para el capítulo para que este fin de semana sean felices, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi abuelita, porque justo hoy era, bueno es su cumpleaños espero que donde esté pueda leer esto y estar orgullosa.**

**Buen fin chicas!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dog Days are over

Capítulo 18: Dog days are over

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Sólo nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno y cuando lo hicimos nos miramos a los ojos respirando agitadamente. Tú me miraste extrañada ya que habíamos quedado en otra cosa. Nunca pensaste que tomaría esa decisión tan apresurada pero ya no había vuelta atrás, todo me quedaba claro, mi vida ya no sería la misma si no tenía a esa rubia de ojos verdes.

"Pensé que querías que fuéramos amigas" Quinn aún intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Creo que ambas nos engañamos al pensar que eso funcionará. Quinn muy pocas veces se encuentra un amor correspondido y de esta intensidad, no pienso desperdiciarlo o ver que alguien me lo quita" no me separé de ella en ningún momento, la boca me ardía, gritaba por más contacto con la de Quinn.

"Nadie te lo quitaría Rachel, tú eres la única para mí, mi única salvación" Quinn pegó aún más su cuerpo al mío, eso sólo provocó que yo reaccionara.

"Aunque…¿crees que ya…debemos..?" mi pregunta a medio terminar hizo que Quinn soltara una risita un poco indescifrable. Nos comenzamos a besar una vez más, sentir esos labios junto a los míos era como tocar el cielo una vez más, había habitado el infierno durante 7 meses pero de repente Quinn se apartó, me observó por unos segundo y bajo la vista.

"¿Qué sucede Quinn?" pregunté extrañada y un poco ansiosa.

"No puedo hacerlo así Rachel, ya cometí el error una vez y no lo volveré a hacer" miró una vez más mis ojos algo distinto se veía en ellos.

"¿De qué hablas?" intentaba buscar respuesta en esos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

"Quiero que me des una oportunidad Rachel, una oportunidad de ser tuya al 100%, sin esconderme, sin excusas, sin cambios de humor, nada.

"¿Qué?" estaba en shock, aún mi cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de decir y esa pregunta fue lo único que me salió en un susurro.

"Quiero que seas mi novia Rachel, ya no quiero jugar y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí" tomó mi cara en sus manos con delicadeza como si pensara que me fuera a romper. Sus palabras me golpearon, pero tenía razón, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo y no podía escapar de esos sentimientos y lo mejor de todo es que ya no quería huir de todo ello, Quinn era lo único que necesitaba para estar feliz "Rachel di algo por favor".

"Lo siento Quinn muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza" sonreí por lo estúpida que me debí de haber visto.

"¿Qué pensabas linda?" dijo con ternura.

"Sí Quinn, quiero estar contigo" al parecer mis palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que las de ella conmigo. Se quedó viéndome, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios formaron la sonrisa más dulce que había visto. Nos abrazamos por largo rato, nos casamos y nos acostamos en la cama y seguimos abrazadas, ninguna de las dos decía nada. Quinn besaba mi cuello intermitentemente y respiraba cerca de mi oído, su aroma era delicioso, su cercanía sólo lograba que la deseara mil veces más pero me había pedido que todo fuera lento y realmente agradecí eso.

"Te quiero mucho Rachel" un susurro invadió mi oído, esa voz profunda, ronca y segura sólo hacía que me rindiera ante ella. Esas cuatro palabras bastaron para que terminara de enamorarme de Quinn Fabray.

Por un momento un gran miedo invadió mi cuerpo… ¿cómo íbamos a lograr que nuestra relación funcionara a distancia? Algo era muy cierto, tendría que conseguir un trabajo para poder pagar los pasajes para venir a ver a Rachel, yo ya no tenía el apoyo económico de mis padres y mis ahorros no alcanzarían para siempre. Pero llegando a New Haven me ocuparía de ello, ahora quería disfrutar de la compañía y la paz que Rachel me traía. Me quedaban pocas horas a su lado así que las aprovecharía al máximo.

"¿Quieres salir por un café?" dije después de un buen rato de estar acostadas, casi nos quedamos dormidas de nuevo.

"Hmmm está bien, empieza a darme hambre" Rachel se estiró como si de un gatito se tratara. Me levanté y le tendí la mano, ella la tomó.

"Vamos, yo sí muero de hambre" me reí y ella conmigo.

Salimos del cuarto para ir al cafecito de la noche anterior, (el favorito de Rachel), yo sólo pensaba en que no quería apartarme de su lado nunca más, pero debía ir a Yale y construir mi futuro como ella lo estaba haciendo. Pero simplemente sabía que Rachel tenía que estar incluida en él. Los minutos a su lado se agotaban…

Nunca había visto a Quinn tan segura de algo pero al haber visto en su mirada esa determinación al pedirme que tuviéramos algo, un cosquilleo recorrió toda mi espalda, no podía ser otra cosa que una señal, no pude decir más Quinn y yo nos daríamos otra oportunidad y era oficial.

Llegamos a mi café favorito para que Quinn no se fuera con el estómago vacío a Yale y yo ya no me quedaría con el corazón vacío; al fin las piezas embonaban y nada se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pedimos de comer y prácticamente toda la comida transcurrió en silencio con algunos comentarios de mi parte, Quinn sólo asentía como si estuviera absorta en sus propios pensamientos, por momentos la sentía fría y eso me asustó un poco.

"¿Estás bien Quinn?" me atreví a preguntar temiendo la respuesta, ella volteó a verme.

"Sí linda, sólo pienso algunas cosas" dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

"Es que como has estado callada todo este tiempo pensé que tal vez tú…" bajé la mirada.

"No tengo nada que pensar o arrepentirme Rachel, lo que te dije hace unos momentos es cierto, quiero estar contigo. No tienes que temer" tomó mi mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo sólo sonreí y por dentro pude respirar tranquilamente.

"¿A qué hora sale tu tren?" no pude esconder la tristeza en esa pregunta.

"En dos horas y media" susurró.

Justo en ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta quedaba muy poco tiempo a su lado pero aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado. Tomé su mano y esos ojos claros se clavaron en los míos, se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando de mí y sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa llena de amor iluminó su cara, era su manera de decirme que estaba bien.

Dos horas ya habían pasado y estábamos en la estación de trenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos y yo tenía mi cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, ella acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar como tranquilizando mis pensamientos y corazón. Yo sólo pude suspirar; ese fin de semana había sido mágico y sólo me hacía pensar que Quinn era una gran mujer así como valiente por haber tomado control sobre lo que es y no hundirse por las creencias de sus padres.

Quinn se movió de repente y yo la miré.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Sólo quería decirte que te quiero mucho Rachel" su voz era muy sincera pero temblorosa, mi cara se pintó color carmesí y bajé la mirada con una sonrisa de tonta que no podía con ella. Quinn rió un poco por mi reacción y levantó mi cara con sus manos "Lo digo en serio, lo sabes ¿cierto?" la miré a los ojos.

"Sí, yo también te quiero y mucho Quinn, como a nadie" me acerqué y le di un beso corto en los labios.

"No quisiera irme, pero tengo una carrera que terminar" acarició mis brazos.

_Pasajeros del tren de las 5:45 pm a New Haven pasar a la plataforma H para el abordaje._

Ambas subimos la vista hacia las bocinas que estaban justo encima de nosotras y después bajamos la vista hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que aparté la vista rápido intentando ocultar lo triste que estaba para que Quinn se fuera tranquila a Yale.

"No llores nena, es un hasta luego, no un adiós" dijo.

_Demonios. _"Lo sé, lo siento, nunca he sido buena para las despedidas" dije mientras limpiaba mis mejillas.

"Nos veremos muy pronto Rachel, no pienso alejarme de ti ahora que estamos libres y que me has dado una nueva oportunidad" me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Nos dimos una oportunidad Quinn" me acerqué y la besé, quise tener esos labios una vez más antes de dejar de sentirlos durante semanas.

Fue un beso de promesa, de compromiso, de esperanza… un beso lleno de vida, de amor…

Quinn se separó de mí, se acercó a mi oído.

"Mentí, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, nunca lo olvides" se dio la vuelta y subió al tren. Yo me quedé en el andén viendo cómo se sentaba, me volteaba a ver y una sonrisa llenaba mi corazón.

Sólo un te amo, eso fue lo único que necesitaba para saber que todo había sido real.

**N/A: Hola chicas he vuelto! Lo siento pero Rachel y Quinn me llevaron de vacaciones y me prohibieron escribir jajajaja quería dejarles esto para que empiecen con ganas su nuevo año, su semana o lo que sea! Espero les guste y me alegra estar de regreso! Las quiero y muchas buenas vibras para todas!**


	19. Chapter 19: Tan lejos pero tan cerca

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

En cuanto bajé del tren sentí un enorme vacío pero al mismo tiempo todas las ganas de vivir, Rachel me había inyectado adrenalina en las venas para enfrentar cada una de las batallas que nos esperaban juntas. Sin embargo, el hecho de tenerla lejos me causaba un sentimiento de anhelo por estar a su lado, me daba un poco de miedo el sentir eso todos los días y me preguntaba si yo era la única que lo sentía o también ella pasaba por este choque de sentimientos dentro de su corazón.

Llegué a mi cuarto, no había nadie, estaba realmente cansada así que me tiré a mi cama y saqué mi celular para avisarle a Rachel que ya había llegado. Decidí hablarle ya que extrañaba su voz.

"Qué bueno que hablaste, ya te extrañaba" contestó del otro lado.

"Yo también linda, sólo quería avisarte que ya había llegado" realmente me hacía falta.

"Gracias Quinn, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje?" pude jurar que oí su voz entrecortada.

"Cansada pero infinitamente feliz" sonreí.

"¿Ah sí? Y ¿por qué es eso?" preguntó divertida.

"Bueno, porque tengo a la novia más hermosa del mundo" sabía que estaba sonrojada.

"¿Si? Y ¿cómo se llama?" me siguió el juego.

"Rachel Berry, estudia en NYADA, canta hermoso y tiene un cuerpo para morirse" oí una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Vaya suena muy bien!" seguía riéndose.

"¿Sabes qué quiero hacerte?" mi voz cambió de tono repentinamente y Rachel lo notó.

"¿Qué?" casi lo susurró.

"Besarte todo el cuerpo mientras me deshago de la ropa que traes puesta" mi voz se hizo completamente ronca por el deseo.

"Hmmm…. Sigue" la escuché ronronear.

"Te tiro sobre la cama y te sigo besando toda, siento tu piel contraerse bajo el roce de mis labios y tu respiración pesada en mis oídos" comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón, la ropa parecía estorbar una vez más. Rachel sólo respiraba cada vez más rápido y eso causaba que yo la deseara aún más. "Abro tus piernas y mi cuerpo cubre el tuyo, mi boca atrapa la tuya en un beso profundo, mientras mis manos recorren tus piernas perfectas" oí una ligera risita y sonreí. "¿Puedo tocarte?"

"Sí hazlo" en su voz ya se notaba completa excitación. Yo metí una mano a mi pantalón.

"Te deseo Rachel" dije sin control.

"Yo a ti Quinn" su voz era perfecta.

"¡Hola maldita rubia! ¡Ay ups! Mal momento Charlie, aquí tu compañera anda en cosas indebidas" Lucy y Charlie habían entrado al cuarto sin previo aviso y me encontraron en medio de mi "conversación".

"¿Son tus amigas?" oí a Rachel, su tono era ahora de vergüenza.

"Sí, a las cuales voy a matar" dije entre dientes.

"Oye, no nos culpes, este también es cuarto de Charlie" Lucy señaló a la otra chica, ambas bastante divertidas por el asunto.

"¿Te llamo luego linda? Debo matar a mis amigas" dije bromeando.

"No les hagas nada Quinn, no quiero visitarte en la cárcel" ella siempre tan dramática.

"No te preocupes jeje, te llamo luego, te quiero" sonreí.

"Yo también, saludos a esas dos" rió.

"Adiós Rachel" dijeron al onísono y soltaron una carcajada. Yo colgué y me aventé a ellas.

"¡Las odio!" caímos las 3 en la cama de Charlie, ellas no dejaban de reír.

"¿Estuvo bueno?" Lucy dijo entre carcajadas.

"¿Qué no ves que no acabó?" Charlie le siguió.

"Son las peores amigas del mundo" me senté en la cama y crucé los brazos.

"Pero sin nosotras ¿en dónde estarías?" Lucy y Charlie se miraron y después a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"En un lugar mejor, seguramente" les saqué la lengua y las tres reímos fuertemente.

Toda la noche me la pasé contándoles mi fin de semana con Rachel y lo perfecta que era, ellas escucharon y me hicieron comentarios sobre la sabía decisión de llevar las cosas lento. Charlie me veía un poco triste pero aun así comentaba y me aconsejaba, creo que al fin había aceptado el hecho que Rachel era mi alma gemela y estaba en paz con ello. Mi mundo al fin estaba tranquilo y completo.

Mi cama era muy grande ahora que Quinn no estaba aquí, miré hacia el lado dónde ella había estado durmiendo las últimas noches y aún se podía percibir el perfume que usaba en la almohada, la acerqué y aspiré ese dulce aroma que me transportaba hasta sus brazos. Nunca pensé que pudiera extrañar tanto a alguien, pero Quinn ya más de una vez me había demostrado que las cosas se podían ver desde varios ángulos y esta sólo era otra manera de demostrármelo. Y esta solo era otra manera de demostrármelo. Quise mandarle un mensaje o hablarle pero cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que era muy tarde, seguramente estaba dormida y yo no conciliaba el sueño, miré a mi alrededor y Kurt estaba completamente dormido, el cuarto oscuro excepto por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana, me acerqué a ella y observé la noche, la tranquilidad, la ciudad y pude ver mi corazón completo, todo gracias a ella. A pesar de estar separadas la sentía muy cerca, había algo en Quinn que me cautivaba por completo, me había mostrado a una Quinn distinta al 100% excepto el físico, pero al parecer era la verdadera cara de ella, sin ataduras, sin perjuicios, sin fantasmas.

Casi iba a amanecer y no podía dormir, solo pensaba en ella, en esta relación iba ser bastante complicada pero no imposible, estaba segura que ella y yo lo lograríamos, además las cosas ya no eran como antes ya las relaciones a distancia eran menos complicadas. Claramente eran más románticas pero se sufría mucho más.

"¿ Qué haces levantada?" casi pego un grito al escuchar la voz de Kurt del otro lado de la habitación.

"Casi me matas del susto" puse mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, "Nada… solo aquí pensando"

"¿En Quinn?" me miró y rodó los ojos ya que no necesitaba responder para que lo supiera.

"Si ya sabes no preguntes, Kurt enserio ha cambiado, ya no es la de antes" lo dije tan convencida que Kurt me dio otro tipo de mirada.

"Está bien, sabes que siempre te apoyaré" yo corrí abrazarlo y ambos reímos de mi reacción.

"Gracias Kurt, no sabes que bien me hace que me apoyes" le bese una mejilla repetidas veces.

"Si, si, siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades" Kurt era un ser blanco y hoy me lo volvía a demostrar.

Debía dormir, tal vez en mis sueños encontraría a Quinn una vez más, podría besarla, abrazarla, dormir a su lado, ver sus ojos, oler su cabello, oír su voz seductora, tenerla entre mis brazos una sola vez más, eso era lo único que pedía. Estabamos tan lejos pero tan cerca, eso era lo que me hacia seguir y mi infinito amor por ella; una relación a distancia no era facíl y con tantos rumores sobre tener una de esa manera no me daban ganas de tenerla así, mi razocinio me decía que esperara a que ambas tuviéramos las carreras terminadas y con un futuro asegurado pero mi corazón mandaba en este caso y no le importaba si Quinn viviera en China, yo estaría con ella no importaba el precio que debía pagar. Quinn y yo estaríamos juntas contra viento y marea, pero nuestra relación perduraría ya que nuevamente confiaba en ella y mi amor volvía a crecer con cada minuto que pasaba . Tome mi celular y escribí.

Siento la hora pero no podía soportarlo más… Te amo

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a soñar con ella como lo deseaba.

**N/A: hola chicas! una mega disculpa por la espera, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, pero para bien! Y les puedo decir que estoy más enamorada que nunca! pero espero que les guste el capítulo. Esto va dedicado a ti hermosa, te amo**


	20. Chapter 20: Take me to paradise

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 20: Take me to paradise

6 meses después.

Las cosas iban cada vez mejor, la relación con Quinn iba creciendo poco a poco, intentábamos vernos lo más que podíamos pero siempre hacía falta algo más aún así yo no prestaba atención a esa parte de mi cabeza y corazón que pedían más de ella, sabía que Quinn estaba dando todo lo que podía, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo sólo para pagarse el venir a Nueva York, yo tenía el apoyo de mis padres que obviamente empezaban a sospechar de mis continuas idas a New Haven; yo simplemente no estaba preparada para presentarles a Quinn a mis padres y supuse que ella tampoco estaba lista, apenas nos estábamos conociendo nosotras y una relación sáfica no sé cómo les caería a mis padres, sé que nunca me juzgarían, pero son padres, quieren lo mejor y lo menos complicado para nosotros.

Kurt ya estaba mucho más relajado al ver que Quinn estaba atenta de mí, cariñosa, amable y presente en nuestra relación, hasta había hablado con ella y como buen amigo le advirtió de varias cosas que ya no me podía hacer, Quinn lo tomó parte en gracia parte en serio pero terminó diciéndole a Kurt que no se preocupara que no pensaba hacerme ningún daño que ese tiempo separadas le había servido para darse cuenta que yo era la única que amaba y que amaría en esta vida.

Tanto NYADA como Yale empezaban a exigir más de nosotras ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales de nuestro primer año como estudiantes así que las llamadas entre nosotras se empezaban a distanciar, pero nunca nos dejábamos de escribir para saber cómo estaba la otra, lo malo es que nuestras visitas se tendrían que suspender hasta que todos nuestros exámenes terminaran ya que ambas queríamos terminar el año con excelentes calificaciones. Sin embargo, yo tenía una sorpresa para Quinn. Realmente no soportaba ya no tenerla a mi lado después de tanto tiempo y de esos mensajes coquetos que nos enviábamos.

"Hola Rachel, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?" su voz coqueta me fascinaba.

"Sólo tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz" sonreí.

"Gracias nena, también es bueno escucharte" rió un poco.

"¿Y dónde estás amor?" preparando la sorpresa.

"Rumbo a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansada y no me había dado cuenta que ya está anocheciendo, todo el día estuve en la biblioteca escribiendo mis ensayos para casi todas mis clases" la pobre sonaba muy cansada.

"Sí nena, ve a la cama, te hará bien" dije consolándola.

"Ya estoy en el pasillo, puedo sentir mi cama" bromeó y yo reí.

"Estoy celosa de tu cama" hice puchero.

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto divertida.

"Porque ella es la afortunada que duerme contigo" hice más puchero para que riera, lo cual dio resultado.

"Pero a ti es a la única que quiero en mi cama" dijo pícara.

"¿Ah sí?" seguí el juego.

Abrí la puerta y entré; la habitación estaba llena de velitas y pétalos de rosa en el suelo, por un momento pensé que Charlie estaba con alguien, sin embargo, esos detalles me sonaba más a otra persona; cuando voltee hacia mi cama la vi ahí acostada con una pijama de seda blanca que hacía que se le transparentaran ciertas partes que sólo provocaron que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se veía realmente hermosa, se levantó de la cama y me sonrió tímidamente.

"Rachel ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunté extrañada.

"No podía soportar otro día lejos de ti" dijo sinceramente. "Y por Charlie no te apures, hablé con ella, tenemos toda la noche para nosotras".

"Ya tenías todo planeado ¿eh?" sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

"Sí, no pude resistirme" me vio con una mirada coqueta.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su boca, era suave, muy suave; ella me acercó más en un abrazo más íntimo y pude notar que su respiración era cada vez más rápida ya que sus pechos estaban pegados a los míos. Dejé su boca y me dirigí a su cuello, olía realmente delicioso así que me dejé llevar por ese olor y ella mientras acariciaba mi nuca con sus dedos. La cargué y ella entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos y fue la manera más simple de Rachel para decirme que estaba lista, que ya no quería esperar, que era mía por completo. La puse delicadamente en la cama y comencé a llenar la de besos, cada uno de sus rincones iba a quedar cubierto de un beso mío; una de sus manos me buscó y yo entrelacé mi mano con la de ella, como si fuéramos dos anclas manteniéndonos atadas a la tierra. Acaricié sus piernas mientras se las iba besando lentamente, sentí su piel erizándose en cuanto la tocaba, su respiración ya era pesada.

"Hazme el amor Quinn, quiero sentirte" su voz era entrecortada por la excitación.

"Lo haré amor" le susurré.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama de seda que traía puesta, yo me quedé impresionada ante tal belleza que se encontraba frente a mí, no pude más que imitarla y quitarme la blusa que llevaba, ella me vio detenidamente y se me acercó, tomo mis labios entre los suyos pero su lengua tímidamente pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca así que la dejé que lo hiciera y entrelacé la mía, una descarga eléctrica nos recorrió a ambas. En dos segundos estábamos completamente desnudas, nunca me había detenido a observar a Rachel, ya una vez la había tenido así y no la aprecié como se debía, pero esta vez sería completamente diferente, esta vez estaba completamente enamorada de ella y no había ningún miedo que me impidiera disfrutar de este momento tan especial y perfecto. Rachel se recostó por completo en la cama y me miró, en su mirada se podía percibir miedo.

"Tranquila cariño, no pienso hacer nada que no quieras" dije para tranquilizarla.

"Lo sé, sólo que sigo sin saber qué hacer, me siento como una tonta" dijo apenada.

"No te preocupes por eso, sólo déjate llevar" sonreí de lado.

"Bésame" más que una orden pareció una súplica.

La besé, la besé como nunca la había besado, le entregué mi cuerpo y alma en ese beso para que supiera que no tenía nada que temer, que yo estaría ahí en cualquier momento, que ya no tenía que dudar de mí porque yo ya no lo hacía. Por fin sentí que su cuerpo tenso se relajaba un poco, así que bajé de nuevo a su cuello, bajé más a su clavícula y bajé más hasta encontrarme con sus pechos perfectos, de nuevo sentí que se tensó así que con una de mis manos tomé la suya para que confiara en mí. Los besé lentamente y estuve ahí lo que me pareció una eternidad, Rachel cada vez se movía más indicándome que estaba completamente excitada, así que mordí suavemente uno de sus pezones, Rachel gimió de placer, soltó mi mano y yo la pasé directamente hacia su entrepierna, simplemente la acaricié y Rachel levantó las caderas, subí una vez más a sus labios y mientras la besaba entré en ella lentamente para no lastimarla, ella gimió en mis labios. A lo lejos logré escuchar _A Thousand Years _de Christina Perri y sonreí.

"Te amo Quinn, realmente te amo" susurró.

"Yo a ti Rachel" la besé después de decir eso.

De repente Rachel fue la que tomó uno de mis pechos y lo besó, yo salí de ella pero me puse entre sus piernas y empecé un vaivén que ambas comenzamos a disfrutar mucho, sin querer los gemidos de ambas estaban incrementando y en ese momento no fui consciente de hasta dónde se podían escuchar pero eso no era lo importante, si no que ambas estábamos compartiendo algo hermoso. De repente sentí como si algo dentro de mí fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, miré hacia abajo y la mirada de Rachel me penetraba directamente, fue la mirada más llena de vida que le había visto, tenía un fuego intenso en ellos, puso sus manos en mi cadera y me pegó a ella como si quisiera que nos uniéramos en un solo ser. Justo en ese momento ambas soltamos un grito de completo placer.

Yo me tiré al lado de ella completamente cansada, nunca había sentido algo parecido, fue el orgasmo perfecto, lleno de amor y de pasión, Rachel y yo éramos perfectas juntas.

"Eso…fue…perfecto" Rachel apenas respiraba.

"Lo sé" dije acostada en la cama a su lado.

"Espero nadie haya oído" se acordó de los ruidos que habíamos hecho.

"Seguramente ya todo mundo se enteró" reí a carcajadas.

"¡Calla! No vine a meterte en problemas" se preocupó, su cara era tan tierna que no pude resistirme a besarla.

"Tranquila, después de sto créeme que podría permitir que me corrieran de Yale" sonreí.

"¡No, eso nunca!" le tapé la boca.

"Calma Rachel, no va a suceder, era un decir" reí un poco más por su expresión.

"¡Ay, te mato Quinn Fabray!" me golpeó un brazo y yo volví a reír.

"Gracias por haber venido Rachel, no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas sacrificado tu preciado tiempo sólo para estar conmigo, te necesitaba a mi lado" besé su nariz.

"Cada que lo necesites, sólo dilo Quinn, ahí estaré" sonrió.

"Y yo para ti Rachel" la besé una vez más.

Nos quedamos acostadas, abrazadas, viéndonos a los ojos, acariciándonos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y de esos silencios que decían todo, en esos momentos quería que el mundo se detuviera, que nos dejara ahí abrazadas para siempre, que nada ni nadie nos lastimara o nos interrumpiera para nada.

"¿Escuchaste la canción que estaba a lo lejos?" Rachel rompió el silencio.

"Sí, creo que quedó perfecta con el momento ¿no crees?" sonreí.

"Definitivamente" Rachel se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo la tapé con un cobertor ya que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar.

No supe más de mí, cerré los ojos y me quedé completamente dormida, sólo sabía que Rachel seguía a mi lado, podía olerla y sentir el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda; hasta cierto punto pensé que todo lo había soñado por los desvelos que había tenido casi por dos semanas seguidas, pero con sólo moverme un poco y sentir un peso extra sobre mí me recordaba que todo había sido realidad y que era el mejor día de mi vida.

**N/A: Ahhhhhh cómo les quedó el ojo? jajajaja bueno este capítulo no pudo venir en mejor día que este! el estreno de Naked jejeje espero les haya gustado y una vez más quiero agradecer a todas que leen y las que dejan sus RW de verdad me llenan de alegría y ganas de seguir haciendo esto! Besos a todas!**


	21. Chapter 21: No todo será fácil

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

Capítulo 21: No todo será fácil

Tuve que regresarme al otro día a New York ya que mis exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no iban a esperarme, por suerte pude desayunar con Quinn antes de partir y después me acompañó a la estación. Odiaba el hecho de despedirme de ella, esperaba que ya no tuviéramos que hacerlo nunca más.

Todo el camino me la pasé estudiando la teoría de mis materias, mientras me mensajeaba con Quinn, me ayudaba a estudiar, me obligaba a escribir la respuesta en menos de 2 minutos, si me tardaba más estaba buscándola, me daba mucha ternura que me ayudara con mis estudios así que le dije que yo haría lo mismo llegando a NYADA ya que sí tenía que buscar sus respuestas si no, no tendría ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Valiente ayuda la mía.

Al fin llegué a New York e hice el camino ya aprendido de memoria hacia NYADA, le avisé a Quinn que ya había llegado y ella me respondió que iba a tomar una ducha ya que tendría que escribir un ensayo toda la noche y estaba cansada.

Cuando llegué a la escuela iba chiflando una canción mientras subía las escaleras a mi habitación, quería contarle todo a Kurt y decirle que Quinn era la mujer más hermosa de este planeta y que estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

"Kurt, tengo algo que contarte" abrí la puerta.

"Él no está aquí" Jen se levantó de la cama dónde estaba sentada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dije bruscamente.

"Vine a disculparme por todo Rachel, me he comportado como una niña de 5 años"

"No te voy a discutir eso" la interrumpí.

"Pero sólo fue porque me gustas mucho y sé que no me merezco una segunda oportunidad pero aún así espero me puedas dar una" me miró directamente a los ojos, parecía sincera. Solté un suspiro y tiré mi mochila.

"Me ha costado mucho poder perdonarte, y realmente no sé si lo he hecho del todo Jen, pero siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades, yo misma me la di con Quinn y estamos muy felices, no te lo digo para que te sientas mal si no porque quiero que te quede bien claro que estoy en una relación con ella" le advertí señalándola.

"No estorbaré en su relación, sólo quiero ser tu amiga Rachel" se acercó a mí un poco.

"Debo admitir que extraño nuestras conversaciones" sonreí de lado.

"Gracias Rachel, por todo, eres una excelente persona" tomó mi mano unos segundos y sentí esa misma electricidad que Quinn me provocaba, sin duda Jen aún tenía un poder sobre mí, pero era algo que ya controlaba mucho mejor después de haber aceptado a esa rubia en mi vida.

"Tengo que tomar una ducha, estoy bastante cansada, si quieres puedes quedarte" dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para ir al baño, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Kurt.

"Hola Rachel y…¿Jen?" me volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

"Hola, tú debes de ser Kurt" le ofreció una mano.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Kurt estrechando la mano de ella. "¿Nos permites unos minutos? Rachel afuera" esto sonaba a regaño.

"Claro, acompáñame al baño" tomé su brazo.

"¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡¿Recuerdas quién es esa mujer?!" dijo en cuanto estuvimos fuera del cuarto.

"Claro que recuerdo" lo miré para que bajara la voz.

"¿Piensas perdonar a todas las personas que te hicieron daño?" dijo con voz aguda pero bajita.

"Bueno creo que es una buena manera de vivir" fingí demencia.

"Ajá ¿qué piensa Quinn de esto?" me miró severamente.

"Vaya, hace unos meses querías matarla" lo miré ofendida.

"Sabes a qué me refiero Rachel, no quiero que tengas más problemas" dijo preocupado.

"Lo sé, pero si no hacia esto Jen me iba a seguir buscando de una u otra manera y por lo menos así ya le dije de mi relación y que se tiene que mantener al margen" esperaba que así se calmara.

"Pues esperemos que en realidad respete tu relación y no sea una manera de sabotearla para que caigas de nuevo en sus brazos" empezamos a caminar hacia el baño.

"Al primer signo de eso termino la amistad con ella, está advertida" dije al entrar al baño.

"Aún así no me da buena espina que venga de nuevo" dijo viéndose al espejo.

"Estaré bien Kurt, te tengo a ti y a Quinn" me asomé por la puerta de mi regadera y le sonreí.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que lo vaya a tomar que vas a ser amiga de Jen?" preguntó.

"Bueno ella sabe que la amo, espero que lo entienda y que vea que así es mejor, si no Jen no pararía hasta tener algo y no nos dejaría disfrutar nuestra relación" dije pensativa.

"Ese es el panorama ideal, esperemos que Quinn sea sensata" oí a Kurt.

Desde que Rachel se fue me quedé bastante inquieta, como si no me pudiera concentrar en nada más que en el recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre el mío, de sus besos, de sus labios, de su sexo, sus pechos, sus gemidos, sus piernas, su respiración, sus ojos… Toda ella había dejado una huella en mí, de tan sólo pensar en eso mi entrepierna reaccionaba con ganas de repetir lo de la gloriosa noche pasada. Tuve que tomar una ducha fría para poder calmar mis pensamientos y poderme concentrar en mi ensayo. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho éxito, pasé varias horas frente a mi laptop sin poder escribir más que el título. Salí a caminar y comprar café ya que sería una noche bastante larga.

El aire fresco me sentó bastante bien, ya estaba obscuro pero aún no era demasiado tarde; caminé por las calles de la universidad un poco vacías con uno que otro estudiante que buscaba lo mismo que yo. En esta época del año casi nadie estaba en el campus, donde batallabas para encontrar lugar era en la biblioteca.

Realmente quería llamarla pero sabía que si lo hacía no me iba a detener en toda la noche ya que me había vuelto una adicta a su voz y así nunca acabaría el ensayo de 100 páginas que me habían pedido sobre una fotografía que nos enseñaron en clase, realmente no sabía de dónde iba a sacar cien páginas de eso, pero la maestra McGill era una experta en poner esos proyectos, sin embargo, era una maestra increíble, realmente aprendí mucho de ella en sólo este semestre.

Llegué a la cafetería, pedí un capuchino y un americano para aguantar toda la noche escribiendo; caminando de regreso tomé mi celular y lo vi, en verdad quise escuchar la voz de Rachel pero pensé que tal vez ya estaba dormida, había sido un largo día, sobre todo por el viaje, su día empezaría temprano pero las ganas de escucharla fueron más fuertes. Marqué su número y esperé que sonara algunas veces, estuve a punto de colgar pero de repente una voz sonó del otro lado.

"¿Hola?" esa voz me dejó congelada. Debía de ser un completo malentendido…

**N/A: Hola chicas! No hay mucho que decir más que... Jen is Back! jajajaja espero les guste :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble maker

Capítulo 22: Trouble maker

**Los personajes de Glee que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sólo los he tomado para crear una nueva historia.**

"Rachel, linda, creo que es para ti" oí esa voz que me llenaba el estómago de unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Rachel se estaba despertando, alcancé a escucharla, la rabia pudo más que yo. Colgué.

Caminé por mi cuarto de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, del otro lado Charlie estaba completamente dormida y las únicas luces era mi laptop y mi lámpara. Apreté el celular en mi mano tanto que lo sentí crujir. Lo aventé a mi cama y unas lágrimas de coraje me quemaron cuando recorrían mi cara. Mi celular sonó, tuve que contestar porque podría despertar a Charlie y realmente no quería que me viera de esta manera. Contesté y alcancé a ver el número de Rachel.

"Quinn ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" le oí decir, parecía preocupada pero en ese momento no me importaba.

"Nada" estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle algo.

"Es muy tarde, ¿segura que todo está bien?" no sabía si de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho o sólo fingía, lo cual lograba que me enojara más con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Sabes qué Rachel? Ahora no quiero hablar" dije visiblemente molesta.

"Pero tú hablaste…" empezó a decir.

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que Jen contestara, ahora ya no quiero hablar, así que regresa a la cama con ella. Adiós Rachel" colgué. Puse en silencio el celular para no molestar a Charlie; de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara.

"¿Quinn, estás bien?" me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz somnolienta pero preocupada de Charlie detrás de mí.

"No" fue lo único que pude decir antes de deshacerme en los brazos de mi amiga.

"Tranquila nena, seguro que todo es un malentendido. No creo que Rachel sea tan idiota como para irse a acostar con otra teniéndote a ti" Charlie acariciaba mi cabello para tranquilizarme. "Yo no lo haría" terminó su frase dándome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo cosquillas. Sólo pude observarla por unos segundos ya que ella volteó hacia otro lado, pude sentir que lo hacía para evitar besarme, aún quería algo conmigo.

"Gracias Charlie, pero por lo menos ahora no quiero saber de ella, no quiero gritarle cosas de las cuales me puedo arrepentir en el segundo que salgan de mis labios, prefiero calmarme y después hablar con ella como el par de adultas que somos. Realmente lo único que quiero que me explique es qué hacía esa mujer ahí, pensé que se odiaban, no sé si ya la perdonó o qué" me inquietaba mucho esa interrogante pero hasta no calmarme no sabría la verdad.

"¿Quieres ir a la cafetería de 24 horas que encontramos la última vez que salimos?" dijo Charlie tocando un poco mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

"Sí, creo que me hará bien salir un poco, de todas formas ahora ya no puedo escribir ese ensayo" miré hacia la computadora y dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Vamos, deja de llorar Fabray, regresando te ayudo" golpeó mi hombro, se levantó y me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

Salimos del cuarto y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras, ambas íbamos calladas caminando por el campus que estaba completamente vacío, sólo se escuchaban nuestras pisadas en el asfalto húmedo; las luces de los faros eran las únicas guías ya que la noche estaba más obscura de lo normal y un olor a flores nos abrazaba mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos nos recibieron con una buena cara, como si fuéramos viejas amigas de las grandes razones por las cuales nos gustaba ese lugar, además del delicioso café que preparaban.

Nos sirvieron dos cafés y de cortesía nos pusieron al centro una canasta llena de mini donitas espolvoreadas con canela y azúcar. Tomé un sorbo de mi café, sentí como si la vida me regresara al cuerpo, cerré los ojos de manera inconsciente, como si mi alma descansara con ese líquido obscuro.

"¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa o hay algo más que te moleste de la relación que no has podido externar?" Charlie rompió el silencio y yo abrí los ojos.

"No, eso es lo único, Rachel es una excelente mujer y de verdad la amo" vi que hizo un ligero signo de molestia con el labio y me apresuré a decir. "Lo siento Charlie, no tienes porque escuchar mis problemas".

"No Quinn, yo me ofrecí a escucharte y antes que nada soy tu amiga" tomó mi mano entre la suya.

"Es sólo que no quiero lastimarte con mis tonterías" la miré a los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero estaré bien, además me alegra verte con esa sonrisa de enamorada en vez de parecer un cadáver caminante" rió un poco y yo hice lo mismo.

"¿Tan mal me veía antes?" dije entre risas.

"Mal es poco querida" rió de nuevo y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Platicamos toda la noche, como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos, realmente me hizo bien, me calmó, me hizo reír y sobre todo me dio otro punto de vista para que no me afectara tanto el hecho de que Jen apareciera de nuevo a nuestras vidas. Me recordó que Rachel me amaba, que las relaciones a distancia eran bastante complicadas pero no imposibles, la clave era la confianza y la comunicación de ambas partes. Me volví a conectar con Charlie como al principio ya que ambas nos habíamos estado evitando y nuestro único punto en común era Lucy; yo sinceramente extrañaba ese vínculo con ella, me alegraba mucho volver a sentir esa cercanía a mi amiga.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas contestado mi teléfono! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡¿Sabes lo que va a pensar Quinn?! ¡Ni si quiera me diste tiempo de explicarle que regresaste en son de paz! ¡Ahora nunca me va a creer y lo peor va a pensar que me acosté contigo!" le gritaba todo casi sin aire en los pulmones a Jen y ella sólo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia abajo.

"Creo que debes salir de aquí, yo debo arreglar esto" dije, me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Jen simplemente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

"Lo siento" susurró mientras pasaba junto a mí. Abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Mi cuerpo perdió toda fuerza y caí sobre la cama, no supe en qué momento las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas pero de un momento a otro mi cara estaba completamente empapada y un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba respirar con facilidad. Los minutos sin poder hablar con Quinn comenzaban a matarme, mis ojos viajaban del reloj de la cómoda a mi celular y de regreso. Dieron las 4 a.m. y yo no podía conciliar el sueño y mis ojos estaban completamente hinchados de tanto llorar en silencio ya que no quería despertar a Kurt que dormía plácidamente del otro lado del cuarto y también porque no quería un sermón de su parte por dejar que Jen se quedara a dormir, yo tenía toda la culpa y me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. Una verdadera agonía es lo que sentía con cada minuto, el tiempo parecía eterno, yo sólo daba vueltas en la cama, no lo soporté más y tomé el celular, escribí algo simple: Lo siento Quinn soy una idiota por favor no me odies; esperé como si la respuesta fuera inmediata pero no lo fue; miré de nuevo el reloj y marcaba las 4:35 a.m., debía encontrar una manera de dormir si no el día sería bastante largo y pesado para poder soportarlo, si fuera la preparatoria definitivamente no iría pero en NYADA te comían viva si faltabas un día. Cerré los ojos y las pocas horas que logré dormir tuve pesadillas horribles sobre Quinn y yo, de verdad que la conciencia es una cosa muy poderosa y cruel, envidiaba a las personas que no les remordía nada.

Hablar con Charlie realmente me había ayudado mucho, me relajó tanto que pude terminar mi ensayo y pude dormir un par de horas antes de empezar mi día. Me di cuenta que mi celular estaba descargado así que lo puse a cargar justo cuando me tiré en la cama a dormir un poco, ya que comenzaba a clarear afuera y a las 9 a.m. tenía clase, no tendría mucho descanso pero la preocupación del ensayo había quedado atrás; puse mi alarma a buena hora para poder levantarme a bañar y salir por otro café que seguramente mi estómago lo iba a resentir pero después de esa noche realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando desperté revisé mi celular y me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Rachel, cuando vi su nombre me dio un vuelco el corazón, lo leí varias veces y una mezcla de ternura y de la furia que había sentido hace unas cuantas horas se juntaron en mi estómago, pero sabía lo que se sentía cuando alguien no respondía tus mensajes y por la hora a la que Rachel lo había mandado ya había sufrido bastante.

_No te preocupes Rach, pero creo que es prudente que hablemos de ello, no fue para nada agradable escuchar la voz de Jen contestando tu celular, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero ya hablaremos de esto. Cara a cara._

Quedé satisfecha con la respuesta que le mandé así que guardé mi celular y regresé a mi escritorio para guardar mi ensayo en un folder y tomar mi mochila no sin antes despertar a Charlie ya que se le iba a hacer tarde para sus clases.

"Charlie despierta, anda o se te hará tarde" moví su hombro y sólo recibí como respuesta gruñidos de su parte.

"Eso de ser consejera matrimonial no aplica, la próxima vez tendré horarios de atención" balbuceó mientras daba vueltas por la cama.

"Vamos, si te apuras te invito el café en agradecimiento por lo de ayer" sonreí.

"¿Café? ¿Ayer? ¿Pues qué hicieron ayer perras?" Lucy había entrado sin tocar como era su costumbre.

"Nada Lucy, nada" dije y me levanté para saludarla.

"Y luego ni invitan malditas envidiosas" cruzó los brazos fingiendo estar muy ofendida.

"Vamos las tres por ese café que se nos hace tarde" dije aventándole una almohada a Charlie.

Las tres salimos ya alistadas rumbo al café, en ese momento sentí que mi celular vibró y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era Rachel.

_Estoy de acuerdo en hablar y una vez más discúlpame Quinn, te amo y siento haberte hecho daño._

Yo esbocé una sonrisa al ver el te amo de Rachel, esa niña me iba a hacer pedazos un día pero era simplemente adorable y no podía dejar de amarla, nunca lo haría. Rachel Berry era mi perdición y mi salvación al mismo tiempo, mi ángel y mi demonio.

**N/A: Hola chicas! He vuelto de nuevo jajaja no se cuantas veces me disculparé con uds jajaja pero es que ya al fin estoy viviendo con mi chica! yeiii! es un gran cambio de vida y apenas me estoy acostumbrado jeje espero les guste de todas formas y muchas gracias por seguir en esta aventura conmigo, besos!**


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise

Capítulo 23: Problemas en el paraíso

El hablar con Rachel se había vuelto bastante complicado ya que ambas estábamos en exámenes finales, entregas y sus presentaciones con los maestros de danza más exigentes, por lo cual Rachel se la pasaba ensayando y el poco tiempo que teníamos para platicar alguna de las dos caía dormida de cansancio.

Rachel me había mandado las disculpas de Jen por haber contestado el celular pero algo dentro de mí supo que no había sido una disculpa auténtica y que tramaba algo más con esa amistad pero en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarme, mis exámenes y entregas cada vez eran más pesadas; las conversaciones con Rachel más cortas, no tenía tiempo ni para respirar y cuando lo tenía sólo quería dormir. Tuvimos otras discusiones sobre Jen pero yo siempre la cortaba diciendo que eso lo veríamos después, que realmente no quería pasar el poco tiempo que teníamos hablando de ella. Mi mente estaba realmente agotada y sabía que Rachel se encontraba de la misma manera o peor ya que ella debía cantar y bailar.

Los días pasaban y cada vez más sentía que había algo atorado entre nosotras que no nos dejaba estar en paz como lo habíamos sido los últimos meses, Rachel insistía en que nos viéramos pero siempre me negaba porque ambas teníamos cosas importantes en las cuales concentrarnos, que ya vendrían las vacaciones y sería tiempo para nosotras; Rachel hacía sus clásicos arranques de drama que no la quería ver y no sé qué tantas cosas que lejos de hacerme enojar me daban risa y más porque a la media hora estaba pidiendo perdón por su actitud, lo cual se me hacía la cosa más tierna del universo. Pero eso no dejaba de hacer que nos peleáramos cada vez más seguido y lo quise adjudicar al hecho que ambas estábamos demasiado estresadas por los exámenes y nunca había querido que una temporada terminara lo más pronto posible como esta.

Las ganas de escaparme hacia New Haven eran cada vez mayores, cada pelea me hacía hervir la sangre y casi salía corriendo para tomar un tren, pero gracias a Kurt no lo lograba, justo en el momento me detenía, lo odiaba con todo mi corazón pero después se lo agradecía infinitamente. Sólo quería que ya fueran vacaciones, mi cuerpo estaba guardando demasiado estrés y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Llegué a la conclusión que en estos momentos no podría hacer más que preocuparme por mis finales sin intentar llegar ahora a Quinn.

Un día llegó Jen para, en palabras de ella, fumar la pipa de la paz e invitarme un café ya que me veía con la cara de no haber dormido desde hacía 72 horas y tal vez tenía razón, realmente no recordaba la última vez que había dormido 5 horas seguidas, entre la preocupación de hablar con Quinn y mis exámenes no pude conciliar el sueño como debía, hasta Kurt me había mencionado que estaba bastante pálida. No pude decir que no a la invitación ya que realmente necesitaba café.

Decidí ir a otra cafetería y no ir a mi favorita ya que no quería pisotear el recuerdo tan hermoso de Quinn y yo saliendo de ahí; a pesar de que Jen se había estado portando a la altura no quería llevarla a un lugar tan íntimo para mí como ese lugar aunque pareciera algo tonto decir que ese café era íntimo. Entramos, nos sentamos y pedimos la orden a una chica de delantal negro y con una cara dulce; hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, la verdad es que por todo lo que había pasado entre Jen y yo no me sentía del todo bien a su lado pero a pesar de eso quise que este día no fuera difícil, quería relajarme aunque fueran un par de horas.

"¿Cómo estás Rachel? No te ves muy bien" rompió el silencio.

"Bien, sólo muy cansada, eso es todo" mentí, no quería que supiera que las cosas con Quinn no estaban del todo bien y era en gran parte por su presencia.

"No sé si creerte o hacerme la que no sabe nada y sacarme un nuevo tema de conversación" dijo viéndome fijamente.

"¿Tú cómo has estado?" si ella no lo haría yo sí.

"Hábil Rachel, muy hábil. Pues la verdad es que bien, no me puedo quejar, sólo que las evaluaciones son muy pesadas tanto para maestros como para alumnos creo" la había convencido de ir por otro lado.

"No creo que sea tan difícil para los maestros. Yo estoy a nada de desmayarme en mis exámenes" era cierto, unos días más así y pronto iba a caer como costal de papas.

"Bueno sí, lo admito, es más fácil para nosotros, pero eso de calificar no es lo mío, pero ni modo, NYADA lo pide" sonrió de lado.

"Ya no hablemos de eso, quiero olvidarme de la escuela por unos momentos" sacudí la cabeza como si tuviera algo en el cabello.

"Como gustes linda" dio un sorbo a su café y me miró, yo sentí un escalofrío cuando lo hizo que tuve tomar también del mío para esconder mi expresión.

La tarde pasó entre risas y plática ligera, realmente eso era lo que necesitaba para quitarme todo el estrés que tenía en la cabeza aunque siempre un vacío en el estómago me decía que estos momentos eran de Quinn pero desgraciadamente ella no estaba y tuve que recurrir a alguien más; Jen era la mejor opción ya que Kurt estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo y con él sólo hablaríamos de NYADA, de lo último que quería saber.

Ahí mismo comimos y tomamos incontables tazas de café pero la plática fue tan amena que no quería dejar ese lugar hasta que nos corrieran; en Jen siempre había encontrado una buena conversadora pero de nuevo llegaba a mí la imagen de Quinn y la extrañaba horrores. De pronto mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de ella preguntado cómo estaba, me disculpe con Jen y contesté.

_Bien mi amor, salí de la escuela necesitaba un respiro, Jen me invitó un café espero no te moleste._

Cerré mi celular y seguí riendo de las tonterías que esa chica decía, las cuales eran muchísimas. Volvió a sonar y abrí el mensaje.

_No, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? Qué bueno que saliste de ahí para relajarte un poco. Yo estoy también descansando un poco, salí de un examen y estoy realmente exhausta._

Fruncí el ceño por la preocupación de saber que Quinn se estaba exigiendo de más, ese era el verdadero problema de ambas, éramos perfeccionistas.

_Pues descansa lo que queda del día amor, no te vayas a poner mal, ni te pregunto cómo te fue porque seguro excelente jeje pero por favor hazme caso y tírate en tu cama y duerme o camina un rato y después te encierras a dormir. Te hará bien._

"¿Todo bien?" Jen preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, sólo que Quinn salió de un examen y está muy cansada, me preocupa que no descansa lo suficiente" fruncí el ceño.

"Tranquila, seguro irá a descansar, no es nada tonta" acarició mi mano con ternura y sonrió.

"Sí, eso espero, a veces puede ser muy terca" torcí la boca.

"Bueno en eso se parecen mucho" rió por lo bajo.

"¡Claro que no!" refunfuñé ofendida.

"Sí, sí, lo que digas Rachel" movió su mano de arriba abajo.

Volvió a sonar mi celular.

_Sí amor, lo intentaré porque ya me atrasé con un reporte que debo entregar, no sé si me dé tiempo de dormir toda la tarde, tal vez una hora y me pondré a escribir._

Una vez más fruncí el ceño.

_Está bien, pero mejor que sean dos horas amor, de verdad necesitas el descanso, no has parado en dos semanas, tu cuerpo necesita descanso._

De tanto decir que descansara me entró el sueño a pesar de las tazas de café, eso sólo podía indicar que de verdad necesitaba dormir, así que le dije a Jen si nos podíamos ir porque ya me habían dado ganas de dormir lo cual le sorprendió por todo lo que habíamos tomado pero aún así entendió se paró y pago toda la cuenta, yo insistí en que tomara mi parte pero no pude hacerla cambiar de opinión así que le agradecí el gesto. Llegamos a NYADA y ella me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, por unos segundos me sentí como si estuviera en una cita pero aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza lo más rápido que pude, no quería problemas o más de los que ya tenía.

"Bueno pues ya me iré a dormir, pero fue muy agradable esta tarde Jen, gracias" sonreí.

"Cuando quieras, ya sabes que puedes hablarme cuando lo necesites" me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Nos vemos después" levanté la mano para despedirme.

"Adiós" ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me estremeciera, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino por el pasillo dejándome ahí en la entrada de mi cuarto perpleja por aquel beso.

Intenté dormir como Rachel me había pedido pero no pude, esa amistad de Jen y Rachel no me gustaba nada, sabía que no debía ser posesiva o loca maniática pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esa mujer quería otra cosa. Toda la hora que me acosté me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, cerraba los ojos y tenía pesadillas de ellas dos besándose en mi cara, segundos después los abría respirando rápidamente y empapada en sudor.

No sabía cómo pero debía ver a Rachel pronto o me volvería loca, sin embargo, el término de mi semestre también era importante y no quería que nada saliera mal, tal vez una semana más sin verla no dañaría a nadie, tendría que confiar en ella y dejar de pensar en idioteces que sólo lograrían que Rachel se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba y creería que no confío en ella, las cosas se complicarían demasiado.

¡Vaya que necesitaba un descanso! ¡Necesitaba a mi novia! ¡La escuela me estaba volviendo loca y no tenía con quien quejarme ya que mis amigas estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo! Ya sólo debía contar los días para ver a mi novia y olvidarme de toda esta locura que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

**N/A: Hola chicas! Disculpen por la mega tardanza pero entre la vida de casada y la tesina me estan consumiendo pero les dejo esto y una disculpa también por lo corto, espero el que sigue salga aun mejor, saludos!**


	24. Chapter 24: Party's out

Capítulo 24: Party's out

Semanas después.

¡Vacaciones al fin! El semestre había terminado y tanto Rachel como yo habíamos salido bastante bien en nuestras calificaciones, lo cual significaba que seguiríamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños juntas. Lucy y Charlie estaban preparando todo para una gran fiesta, de hecho, nuestra primera fiesta de universidad, ya que a pesar de todo, las tres nos absteníamos de ir a fiestas para no distraernos de nuestras carreras.

Por muchas cosas, Rachel y yo no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, todo se había enfriado un poco lo cual me preocupaba bastante porque yo quería estar con ella, sin embargo, el destino se encargaba de ponerme a Jen y todo su encanto enfrente estorbando mis intentos por mejorar la situación con mi novia. Pero por fortuna las vacaciones comenzaban, lo cual significaba que podría pasar mucho tiempo con ella y así mejorar la situación, poder hablar de las cosas que nos molestaban, reír, hacer el amor, ver películas, besarnos… ¡Vaya cómo extrañaba su piel junto a la mía!

Me dirigía a mi última clase del semestre y una vibra de emoción corrió por mi cuerpo, iba a terminar mi primer año de carrera, tenía una novia excelente y hermosa, estaba en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, mis calificaciones eran casi perfectas… Ya nada podía salir mal, o eso creía yo.

Charlie y Lucy querían salir en la noche a una fiesta de las fraternidades, a mi no me entusiasmaba mucho ver a cientos de universitarios borrachos haciendo tonterías pero si mis amigas querían ir lo menos que podría debía hacer era ir un rato y escabullirme cuando ambas estuvieran demasiado ebrias o llevármelas para que nadie abusara de ellas. Así que cuando acabaron por fin las clases, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para buscar la ropa más adecuada para la noche; en ese momento sonó mi celular, lo tomé y era un mensaje de Rachel.

_Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu último día de clases? Te extraño mucho, ya quiero verte ¿qué crees? Nos invitaron a una de las fiestas más espectaculares de NYADA ¡estoy muy emocionada! ¿Qué me recomiendas ponerme? _

Sonreí al leer el mensaje, casi podía ponerle voz y gestos a cada una de las palabras, era una ternura esa mujer, se robaba mi corazón cada que quería.

_Muy feliz por haber acabado mi primer año de carrera y emocionada por lo que sigue. Yo también te extraño mucho, lo bueno es que pronto nos veremos para irnos a algún lado juntas tú y yo, solas. Pues por lo de la fiesta creo que debes ponerte algo que no te haga ver tan hermosa que de costumbre, ¿qué tal que te roban de mi lado? Pues qué casualidad porque yo también iré a una fiesta con las chicas, yo no estoy tan emocionada, ya me conoces. Pero después de todo esto sólo puedo decir que te cuides mucho por favor._

Me sentí un poco mamá al decir eso último, pero no pude arrepentirme ya que había mandado el mensaje y seguro ya lo estaría leyendo. Seguí buscando en mi guardarropa para ver que tenía por ahí guardado. La puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo el cual me sobresaltó.

"¡Perra! ¡¿Quién se va a divertir esta noche?!" Charlie y Lucy gritaron al unísono mientras sacaban sus lenguas y movían las manos sin parar.

"Me espantaron par de idiotas" dije mientras reía por sus caras de locas desquiciadas.

"¿Qué haces Fabray?" preguntó Lucy.

"Viendo qué ponerme para esta noche" ya me había volteado hacia el armario.

"¿Piensas cazar algo?" un guiño siguió esta pregunta.

"¿Recuerdas que tengo una novia?" voltee ofendida.

"Ahh sí, esa que siempre se la pasa peleando contigo o distante" se tiró a la cama de Charlie.

"Admito que no estamos en el mejor momento de la relación pero para eso llegaron las vacaciones, vamos a poder hablar tranquilamente y arreglar esas diferencias" seguía diciendo eso mientras movía mi ropa.

"Sí, claro, ya veremos cuando regreses llorando por ella" yo ya conocía a Lucy y sólo decía esas cosas para protegerme.

"Ya déjala en paz, mejor vamos a disfrutar este día juntas" Charlie intervino antes de que alguna de las dos nos peleáramos.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dije.

Empezamos a platicar sobre nuestros días y lo que había sucedido en el último momento del semestre mientras nos vestíamos para la noche, reíamos, escuchamos música, bailábamos al ritmo de ella para ponernos en ambiente, nos molestábamos por ver quién iba a ligar más (obviamente yo no iba a estar en esa lista); por fin salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos a la casa de la fraternidad para la fiesta, mi celular sonó de nuevo.

"Ay ya, dile que te deje divertir con tus amigas una noche" Lucy refunfuñó.

"Cállate" dije mientras revisaba mi celular.

"Déjala Quinn, está celosa porque no hay nadie que le mande un mensaje, sólo sus padres" Charlie se burló.

Un mensaje de Rachel…

_Hola amor, sólo quería decirte que te diviertas mucho y que te amo muchísimo._

Sonreí como una idiota por ver el final del mensaje, no podía evitar estar completamente enamorada de esa niña tan adorable. Le contesté de inmediato, ya que cuando te dicen que te aman, si lo sientes, debes responder inmediatamente, si no se puede mal entender.

_Yo también te amo mi niña. Tú también diviértete mucho, nos vemos muy pronto amor._

La fiesta era enorme, todos los que se graduaban, todos los de nuevo ingreso que se metían de contrabando a la casa, chicas bailando en brassier, chicos tomando cerveza como locos, un grupo de música en vivo estaba avivando la fiesta, en pocas palabras, una fiesta normal de universidad.

"Iré por unos tragos para las 3" gritó Charlie porque la música estaba muy alta.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" grité pero Charlie hacía aspavientos con la mano mientras se alejaba.

"La perra quiere ligar, por eso se aleja así" Lucy me dijo al oído.

"¿Eso quiere decir que nuestros tragos nunca van a llegar?" reí.

"Seguramente. Creo que deberíamos ir por ellos" me señaló un barril de cerveza que estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto.

"Y no lo hizo para fingir, se fue en la dirección incorrecta" reí incluso más.

"Te lo dije" Charlie tomó dos vasos.

"Que fuerte está la música, tenemos que hablar en nuestros oídos" fruncí el ceño.

"Lo sé, creo que entre más ebrios, más fuerte será la música" señaló a los músicos.

"¿Y si vamos afuera? De todas formas se escucha la música, bueno a menos que quieras ligar" sonreí.

"No para nada, dejaré que Lucy me gane, no estoy de humor para ligar" me dio un empujoncito hacia la puerta.

Salimos de la casa y tenía razón, la música seguía con el estruendo pero por lo menos ya no teníamos que gritarnos en los oídos para intentar tener una conversación. La gente seguía llegando en oleadas, no creía que pudiera caber alguien más pero sobreestimaba a las personas con ganas de tomar gratis. Por un momento mi cabeza divagó y me pregunté quién pagaba por todo ese alcohol, por la música, las botanas, todo.

"¿Qué pasa? De pronto te fuiste" Charlie me tocó el hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ahh, nada, sólo pensaba idioteces" le sonreí.

"No es por criticar la fiesta, pero me gustaría escuchar un poco de música pop o r&B para poder bailar" hizo una mueca viendo hacia la casa.

"Yo no diré nada sobre mis gustos musicales, si no alguien me puede golpear" tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza y la miré. "Está muy buena la cerveza" sonreí.

"Sí, es muy famosa en estas fiestas, creo que por eso hay más cerveza que otra cosa" también tomó de la suya.

"Bueno al fin libres por unas semanas, ¿qué harás?" pregunté.

"Pues iré a casa, extraño a mi familia y no sé, tal vez encuentre a alguien que me robe el corazón" sonó un poco nostálgica.

"¿Hay alguien del que no nos hayas contado?" le piqué el estómago jugando.

"No sé, tal vez" sonrió pícaramente.

"¡Ajá! ¡Sí hay alguien!" abrí la boca de sorpresa.

"Pues eso quiero creer, pero no me gustaría hacerme una ilusión como lo hice contigo" bajó la vista.

"Venga Charlie, eres hermosa, no lo dudes nunca" la abracé.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me hiciste caso?" se apartó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

"Porque no soy la indicada para ti, yo estoy enamorada de Rachel" sabía que le dolería pero no podía mentirle.

"Estos meses han sido muy complicados, vivir ahí contigo, intentando bloquear cualquier sentimiento hacia ti" me apretó la playera.

"¿Quieres que me cambie de cuarto para el próximo semestre?" la miré fijamente.

"¡No! Eres mi amiga después de todo ¿no? No quiero perderte Quinn" hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No lo harás Charlie, ¿de qué estás hablando?" mi voz se entrecortó un poco.

"Por mis idioteces, por no poder apagar mis sentimientos hacia ti" lloraba en mi pecho, pude sentir toda su angustia.

"Shhhh, tranquila nena, no dejaré de ser tu amiga y sólo dije eso porque pensé que sería más fácil para ti si me salía del cuarto para que por lo menos ahí tuvieras paz" acaricié su cabello.

"No, no quiero que te vayas, discúlpame por mi escena" se apartó de mí apenada y se secó las lágrimas.

"Tranquila, no tienes nada porque disculparte" me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante mi toque.

De repente mi celular sonó y nos sobresaltó a ambas; era llamada, así que me alejé un poco del ruido, era Rachel, sonreí porque pensé que seguramente estaba borracha o algo así.

"¿Bueno?" contesté.

"¿Quinn? ¿Amor?" sonaba muy agitada y como desorientada.

"Sí, Rachel soy yo, ¿estás bien?" me comenzó a preocupar.

"¡Ayúdame!" su tono cambió a completa desesperación.

"¿Qué sucede Rachel? ¿Qué te pasa?" mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Es Jen, estamos volteadas" fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de que la llamada se cortara.

**N/A: Hola a todas! Buenísimas noticias! Regresé y la tesina está terminada al fin! UjU! jajaja espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Y una nueva disculpa por la espera pero espero que el capítulo valga la pena para que no digan que soy mala onda jajaja. El próximo veremos cómo le va a Rachel en esa fiesta... Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus reviews! Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Chapter 25: Tu vida puede cambiar

Capítulo 25: Tu vida puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos

El día pintaba bastante bien para empezar a disfrutar mis vacaciones, pero primero sería la fiesta… Estaba muy emocionada por ello, más de lo normal y no sabía porqué pero lo estaba; le avisé a Quinn sobre ella para que no se preocupara si no sabía de mí, para mi suerte ella me dijo que también iría a una con sus amigas y me alegré ya que para ambas el semestre había sido bastante complicado, sabía que necesitaba un respiro aunque ella no se los permitía muy seguido.

Por un momento quise estar ahí con ella para disfrutar de nuestras fiestas juntas, pero era simplemente imposible así que deseché la idea por completo de mi cabeza y decidí que era mejor concentrarme en lo que me pondría, maquillaje, peinado, todo debía estar perfecto.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto para que el experto en modas y mejor amigo para que me ayudara a verme lo mejor posible; este era un evento muy importante… Me detuve por un segundo y me di cuenta que empezaba a parecerme a una de esas locas que quieren ganar el concurso de modas a como dé lugar y me espanté, así que me relaje lo más que pude y llegué al cuarto para encontrarme a Kurt.

"Tenemos que empezar a buscarte algo, tienes mucha ropa, lo cual es bueno pero en tan poco tiempo no es bueno" Kurt estaba metido en el armario del cuarto escogiendo los vestidos que le iba a modelar.

"Creo que debemos apresurarnos, hay mucho que revisar y me muero de la emoción" admití dando brincos y con una sonrisa de idiota.

"Sí, tienes demasiada ropa Rachel, ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto en subir tus maletas, escoger será complicado pero no imposible, así que vamos, quiero que te pongas este y este para empezar" señaló dos conjuntos y yo me apresuré a cambiarme.

"Quinn también tendrá una fiesta, espero que se divierta mucho, se lo merece; ¿sabías que terminó el semestre con las mejores calificaciones de su generación?" la emoción y el orgullo que sentía por mi novia eran bastante obvios.

"Siempre me ha quedado claro que es una genio, pero muchas veces actúa por sus intestinos y no con su cabeza" dijo mientras escogía algo para él.

"Sabes que esa época ya terminó Kurt, ella ha cambiado y no vamos a discutir más sobre ese tema" lo miré severamente.

"Está bien, no dije nada, lo siento Rachel"

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta quedamos impactados; rentaron un lugar sumamente amplio, con duela, enormes ventanales, un techo muy alto, una mesa larga con un mantel azul rey llena de alcohol, botanas, canapés, refrescos, tenía de todo. Los ventanales tenían figuras decoradas con nieve artificial; el techo estaba lleno de estrellas colgantes de todos tamaños y el piso completamente tapado con una niebla delgada de hielo seco. Los de último año realmente se habían esforzado para celebrar su última fiesta juntos.

"Qué bueno que nos tardamos arreglando Kurt porque eso de llegar temprano a nuestra primera fiesta de universidad, ufff me moriría de la pena" estaba muy emocionada, ya había ido a fiestas pero esta era una de las primeras que realmente importaba.

"Lo sé Rachel pero no aprietes tanto mi brazo, me empiezas a cortar la circulación" me dio un pequeño golpe en la mano para que la quitara.

"Lo siento, sólo estoy muy emocionada" di unos pequeños brincos.

"Sí, ya lo mencionaste Rach" puso sus manos en mis hombros para intentar controlarme "vamos por algo de tomar".

Nos acercamos a la mesa para ver que nos podíamos servir y de repente…

"Te ves muy bien Rachel" una voz resonó detrás de mí e inmediatamente la reconocí.

"Tengo que decir lo mismo, Jen" al observarla no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, traía un vestido negro que se amoldaba perfectamente bien a su figura y unos tacones que hacían que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaran de una manera que pensaba que era demasiado sexy, pero rápidamente aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza ya que sentía la mirada de Kurt muy cerca e inquisitiva.

"Hola Kurt" se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

"Hola srita. Collins, que gusto verla" Kurt le dio la mano.

"Oh, vamos, aquí no soy su maestra" le dio una palmada en el hombro para que supiera que debía relajarse un poco.

"Bueno, veníamos por algo de tomar" Kurt sonrió de la mejor manera para que no se notara que aún seguía molesto por lo que había pasado entre nosotras, al parecer por el momento estaba del lado de Quinn.

"Tomen lo que quieran, el bar está abierto" se apartó para que pudiéramos ver todo lo que había en la mesa.

"Gracias" ambos dijimos y ella se alejó para ir a ver unas cosas del otro lado del salón, no sin antes pasar muy cerca de mí y acariciar mi brazo; un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía evitar el hecho de que Jen me atraía mucho por mucho que amara a Quinn y de verdad lo hacía.

Unas horas después estábamos bailando y cantando, la fiesta estaba en su tope, todo mundo había venido y era un verdadero éxito; tuve que ir al baño, demasiada bebida así que me aparté de mi grupo de amigos para ir al baño, empezaba a tambalear pero logré llegar a mi destino. Saqué mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de Quinn así que sonreí y abrí el mensaje: _te amo_. Simple pero hermoso, por alguna razón me salieron unas lágrimas, no sabía si era porque la extrañaba como loca o por el exceso de alcohol en mis venas. Le contesté que yo también lo hacía y mucho, cerré el celular y salí dando tumbos de mi cubículo, me miré al espejo y retoqué un poco mi maquillaje.

Cuando salí en la puerta me topé a Jen, por su olor estaba más o tan tomada como yo, además de que pude ver algo extraño en su mirada. Me empujó de nuevo hacia dentro del baño y nos estrellamos en la pared. Comenzó a besarme el cuello de una manera impresionante por la cual quedé hipnotizada por unos segundos o tal vez minutos, realmente en ese momento no sabía cómo se medía el tiempo, pero logré recuperarme y me aparté de ella.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho Jen, estoy con Quinn! ¡Y esa es la relación en la que quiero trabajar, no quiero más problemas y estar cerca de ti genera problemas, tal vez me equivoqué en cuanto a ser amigas, tú y yo no podemos ser amigas, y no es por mi culpa, simplemente tú no puedes estar cerca de una mujer sin querer comértela!" le solté de golpe.

"Rachel, ella nunca te va a querer como yo lo hago, siente esto" tomó mi mano y su corazón latía muy rápido. "Esto no me había pasado con nadie más que contigo Rachel ¿no lo puedes entender?"

"Lo entiendo, pero no eres tú con la que quiero estar, ese espacio en mi corazón y mi alma está lleno gracias a Quinn" tuve que decirle las cosas más claras y directas para ver si ya entendía de una vez por todas.

"Te lastimará, nunca entenderá lo compleja que eres, no te entenderá como yo te entiendo" lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

"Ya hizo todo lo que me pudo hacer, pero de eso no tengo porque darte explicaciones, Quinn es la mujer de mi vida, la amo con cada parte de mi ser, ya una vez me intenté alejar de ella y el mismo destino nos volvió a poner en el mismo camino" la tomé por los hombros y la obligué a que me viera, quería que mis palabras le atravesaran el corazón para que sintiera todo lo que yo sentía por Quinn y al fin lo comprendiera.

"No me dejes sola Rachel" me abrazó con fuerza, temblaba sin control y por un momento me preocupé mucho por lo que le fuera a pasar.

"Ven, te llevaré a casa, tu coche está en el estacionamiento ¿cierto?" la cargué un poco para levantarla.

"Sí, ahí está" se tambaleó hacia la puerta de salida.

"Vamos, yo te llevaré" salimos del baño y la recargué en la pared, debía avisarle a Kurt a dónde iba para que no me estuviera buscando y se preocupara. "Quédate aquí un momento, ahora regreso voy por nuestras cosas".

Me fui casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kurt bailando con mis compañeros de clase y se veían muy divertidos, cuando me acerqué no sé qué cara tenía pero Kurt me vio muy preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede? Te tardaste mucho ya me iba a ir a buscarte" me dijo al oído.

"Jaja ¿después de esta canción? No te preocupes, mira, te cuento bien al rato, pero por ahora voy a dejar a su casa a Jen, está muy borracha" tomé mi bolso.

"¿Estás segura Rachel? Aún sigo muy…" se retorció con expresión de asco.

"Lo sé, pero en serio está muy mal, no tardaré, no te preocupes" le mandé un beso mientras me alejaba, por lo cual ya no alcancé a escuchar lo que me gritó.

(…)

Iba conduciendo por la 5ta avenida hacia la casa de Jen, ella permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, la verdad es que no supe si estaba dormida o sólo veía hacia el vacío mientras la llevaba a su casa.

"Si no me amas…. Quiero morir" todo pasó en cuestión de segundos…

Jen se abalanzó hacia el volante y yo intenté mantener el control del auto pero me fue imposible; no recuerdo todo lo que pasó pero todo pasó como en cámara lenta, dimos tres o cuatro vueltas, el coche terminó completamente volteado….

No sé si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que me tomaron para poder abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Mi pierna estaba completamente atrapada entre el volante y la puerta, me dolía demasiado, tenía cortes por todos lados, veía rojo, me asusté muchísimo… no vi a Jen dentro del coche, alcé la vista y estaba en la acera, tirada, inmóvil. Logré llegar a mi bolso y saqué mi celular, marqué el único número que me sé de memoria.

"Amor ¿te estás divirtiendo?" oí su hermosa voz del otro lado pero yo seguía muy asustada.

"¿Quinn… Amor?" mi voz sonó muy agitada, no era mi intensión asustarla pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

"Sí Rachel soy yo, ¿estás bien?" sonó asustada.

"¡Ayúdame!" intenté que no saliera ese grito pero no lo pude contener.

"¿Qué sucede Rachel? ¿Qué te pasa?" ella respiró muy rápido.

"Es Jen, estamos volteadas" lloré, estaba completamente fuera de mí.

"Tranquila amor, le llamaré a Kurt, yo salgo en el primer vuelo hacia a ti" su desesperación se sentía hasta donde yo estaba.

"No me dejes sola, tengo miedo" no era lo más brillante pero no podía pensar.

"Rachel necesito colgar para comunicarme con Kurt lo antes posible, necesito que vaya hasta donde tú estás para estar tranquila" al parecer estaba marcando otra llamada.

"¡No me dejes! ¡Tengo miedo Quinn!" grité.

"No te dejo mi amor, tranquila por favor, aquí estoy" sonaba su voz entrecortada, estaba llorando.

"Ven a mí, ven…" no supe más de mí.

**N/A: Hola a todas! Bueno ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Rachel jejeje, sí se que me odian por dejarlo hasta aquí pero me gusta hacerlas sufrir a quien engaño jejeje... Bueno espero que les haya gustado y de verdad debo de agradecerles a todas aquellas que siguen aquí conmigo a pesar de que no soy la más rápida escritora de la historia jeje pero hago lo que puedo y de verdad espero les siga gustando mi fic y a las nuevas de verdad muchas gracias por haber tomado la recomendación de quien sea que les haya dicho de este fic, espero seguir llenando sus expectativas. Besos a todas :) disfruten!**


End file.
